Contes du Nord
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Défi Writober. Thèmes imposés pendant les 31 jours du mois d'Octobre. 31 jours pour 31 histoires sur les Nordiques dans leur passé de Vikings.
1. Writober 1: Peluche Enigme

Cette série de textes se place dans le cadre d'un Writober. Les thèmes de chaque jour sont donc imposés mais j'ai choisi de parler exclusivement des Nordiques. Je partirais ainsi entre le VIIIe et le XIe s chez les Vikings (sauf un texte qui serait plus XIIe s).

Le nom Magnus est choisi parce qu'il est celui qui fait le plus viking dans la liste des noms de Danemark. J'avais hésité entre Ragnar et Sigfrid sinon x3. Juste un nom utilisé comme ça dans un voyage.

* * *

 **Writober 1 : Peluche/énigme**

 **Islande, vers 950 de notre ère.**

Le knörr était à peine amarré sur la plage partiellement enneigée que déjà les cris joyeux d'un bambin parvenait à ses oreilles ravies. Inconsciemment, Danmörk s'était langui de ce son tintant de joie de vivre. Les humains qui l'accompagnaient, et pour lequel il n'était qu'un compagnon de voyage comme tant d'autres, ricanèrent dans leurs barbes.

\- Va rejoindre ton gamin, Magnus ! lui cria le capitaine, affairé sur une corde. On finira sans toi.

Les autres hommes éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant, se moquant gaiement de leur compatriote tombé dans la vie domestique. Danmörk ne démentit pas leur croyance, facilement compréhensible, et leur adressa un grand sourire reconnaissant en sautant à terre, un sac de toile serré contre lui, sa lourde hache dans son dos.

Une sensation étrange l'étreignait toujours quand il posait le pied sur le territoire d'un Autre. Quoi qu'ils soient. Mais visiter ĺsland, d'autant plus en sachant y retrouver la présence caractéristique de Nóreegr, n'avait pas le goût de guerre qu'il ressentait en accostant les rivages de Francia, des Irlandais et autres Celtes, ou des Angles. Sur les terres des siens, malgré toutes les disputes qu'il pouvait y avoir entre leurs humains, Danmörk ressentait le goût de chez soi.

\- Dan !

Il attrapa en riant l'enfant suivi d'un petit macareux qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur, essoufflé de sa longue course, et le fit tournoyer, déclenchant une série de protestations, de malédictions et de rires. Craignant d'entendre quelques brides d'un seiðr, que Nóreegr laissait trop souvent échapper près des oreilles du petit, il cessa aussitôt qu'il le sentit pencher vers la colère.

La présence prégnante des Quatre Landvaettir qu'il devinait, sans pourtant les voir, lui rappelait qu'ĺsland avait une forte affinité avec le Monde du Double.

Il plaça donc l'enfant sur ses épaules, faisant attention de ne pas l'accrocher à sa hache, et prit le chemin de la petite ferme qu'entretenait Nóreegr sur la terre d'ĺsland quand il s'y attardait pour l'élever et prendre soin de lui.

\- Où est Nór ?

L'enfant se pencha pour fixer ses yeux et rendre ses gestes visibles.

\- Un rocher a boum ! brisé la salle d'un álf. Il aide, avec Gammur. Et Sve prépare une soupe. Du poisson, miam.

Et de se lécher les babines d'un air prédateur. Danmörk sourit doucement, le regard attendri. Puis il fronça les sourcils, remarquant une étrangeté dans le discours.

\- Sve est ici ?! Je croyais qu'il était à l'Est.

\- M'a ramené des cadeaux. Des petits chevaux. Et du tissu. Et des osselets. Et même un tapis pour cheval. Et…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau ! le coupa Danmörk, sans vraiment le faire exprès. Mais il était agacé de l'énumération des présents de Svea, se sentant comme toujours en concurrence. ĺsland se figea puis lui adressa un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents manquantes.

\- Veux voir !

\- A la maison, décréta Danmörk et fut soulagé que l'enfant accepte bien volontiers ce contretemps. ĺsland avait parfois tendance à rentrer dans de jaillissantes colères difficiles à maîtriser. L'odeur de la soupe que préparait Svea lui parvint en premier et son ventre réagit en conséquence, qu'importe la volonté qu'il instilla dans son cerveau pour refuser d'attendre quelque chose de son bróðir.

Rien à faire.

Et ĺsland se gaussait à gorge déployée de sa déconfiture.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé Imbécile, litli bróðir.

\- Nór ! gronda sans conviction Danmörk, ne manquant pas le sourire en coin de Nóreegr. ĺsland se contorsionna sur son dos pour descendre au plus vite et courir dans les bras de son frère comme s'il l'avait perdu depuis de longues journées d'angoisse, son macareux toujours dans le sillage. Danmörk était étonné que l'animal n'ait pas encore grandi.

\- Fini ? demanda l'enfant, agrippé aux chausses boueuses de son aîné qui lui caressa la tête, le visage animé et chaleureux qu'il n'avait que pour lui.

\- Si fait, litli bró. Il n'y a plus de rocher.

Danmörk devinait aisément la façon dont Nóreegr s'était débarrassé du problème. Loin des yeux et des oreilles, il ne retenait pas sa magie. Le grincement de la porte leur fit tourner la tête pour trouver Svea fixer les gonds d'un air noir. Danmörk devinait que la mauvaise vue que leur bróðir tentait vainement de leur cacher l'empêchait d'observer en détail la raison du grincement, qu'il comptait bien évidemment réparer.

\- Il y a de la graisse de phoque derrière, lui dit Nóreegr. On verra ça plus tard, je suis affamé.

\- Hahaha, moi aussi ! s'écria-t-il. Il n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis qu'il avait pris la mer. Quoi qu'il pense de Svea, il ne pouvait lui ôter le talent de savoir préparer un repas de bonne chère.

\- Non !

Il haussa un sourcil étonné à la moue boudeuse d'ĺsland qui lui barrait la route en écartant les bras. Sur sa tête, son petit macareux avait étendu ses ailes en une mimique de son maître.

\- Cadeau d'abord !

La réclamation arracha un pouffement de rire à Svea et un sourire à Nóreegr.

\- Hâte toi donc, Dan, nous sommes pris en otages.

\- Je me dois donc de contenter le terrible Grendel !

\- Oui ! clama ĺsland en retroussa ses lèvres sur sa dentition remplie de trous : Grrrr !

\- Je m'exécute au plus vite, ô terrible monstre ! surenchérit Danmörk en s'agenouillant pour sortir un paquet de chiffons de son sac de toile qu'il tendit à l'enfant. Interloqué, ĺsland en perdit son superbe grognement mais n'en attrapa pas moins vivement le paquet que ses petites mains potelées ne tardèrent pas à déballer, dévoilant le cadeau.

C'était une peluche.

Le tissu utilisé était un peu revêche mais rembourré d'une laine de qualité. Des crins de chevaux épais et solidement attachés garnissaient sa tête et son long cou. L'animal, ou l'être, avait quatre pattes aux bouts ronds, une longue queue de serpent, une tête aux bords doux, longue et surmontée de deux oreilles pointues et de deux petites cornes en andouiller. Les deux yeux étaient des coquillages à la vive couleur, d'une taille semblable et répartis parallèlement. La facture de l'objet était belle et Danmörk était fier de sa trouvaille.

Pourtant, ĺsland ne disait rien, ne réagissait pas, se contentant de fixer la peluche en la retournant dans tous les sens et Danmörk perdit son arrogante fierté.

\- ĺs ?

\- Dan t'a aussi offert une énigme, commenta soudainement Nóreegr qui s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule du petit pour observer l'objet. Danmörk fit la moue.

\- C'est un dragon !

\- Où sont ses ailes ? remarqua Nóreegr sans changer son ton ennuyé. La moue de Danmörk s'approfondit et il marmonna :

\- Il y a des dragons terrestres en Francia.

Nóreegr haussa un sourcil circonspect. Derrière eux, Svea hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Cheval.

\- La queue est serpentine, argua Nóreegr. Svea haussa les épaules.

\- Pas assez de crins ? La tête est celle d'un cheval.

\- Mais pas du tout ! gronda Danmörk, refusant que ses frères croient qu'il avait copié les petits chevaux en bois que Svea sculptait pour ĺsland. Il croisa les bras et martela avec conviction : - Un dragon ! C'est un dragon. Regardez les cornes.

\- Un cerf à la rigueur, admit Nóreegr, soutenu dans l'idée par un hochement de tête de Svea. Aucun des trois adolescents n'avaient vu ĺsland quitter leur petit cercle pour aller ramasser deux feuilles et une ficelle pour les accrocher à la peluche.

\- Nór, appela l'enfant en revenant secouer les chausses de son frère. Regarde.

Et il souleva la peluche avec ses deux ailes végétales et bancales, interrompant de fait la dispute. Sur sa tête, le petit macareux agitait ses vraies ailes en gazouillant du même contentement visible dans les yeux violets de son petit maître.

\- Haha ! s'écria victorieusement Danmörk. Vous voyez, c'est un dragon !

\- Non, le contredit doucement ĺsland. C'est un dragon-cheval-cerf.

A l'entendre calmer leur débat, Nóreegr ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, détruisant accidentellement l'une des ailes de la peluche. Les premières larmes menaçaient de couler sous leurs yeux consternés quand Svea posa une main rassurante sur les épaules tremblantes d'ĺsland.

\- T'en ferais des belles.

\- Je les peindrais ! ajouta aussitôt Danmörk en sautant sur ses jambes, prêt à contester qu'il s'agissait de son cadeau. Mais Svea hocha la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. Nóreegr se pencha pour embrasser le front de son petit frère, murmurant sérieusement :

\- Et je les enchanterai pour que ton dragon-cheval-cerf vole comme ton macareux.

Les yeux violets d'ĺsland, où la moindre larme avait été chassée, pétillaient maintenant d'une joie indescriptible.


	2. Writober 2 : Crise Ombres

**Writober 2 : Crise / Ombres**

 **Islande, vers 950 de notre ère.**

Dans sa courte vie, qui s'amoncelait déjà en des siècles, étrange paradoxe de l'immortalité, Nóreegr avait déjà vécu des situations de réelles terreurs. Quand l'acier lui ouvrait les chairs, le laissant à l'agonie sans l'espoir d'apercevoir une valkyrja l'appeler sur le chemin de la Valhöll. Quand l'eau salée lui labourait la gorge et les poumons après un naufrage où il dérivait entre la vie et la mort jusqu'à toucher terre. Quand il perdait l'un de ses hommes, auprès desquels il faisait encore l'erreur douloureuse de s'attacher alors qu'ils étaient mortels, et mouraient d'autant plus vite que grande était leur gloire.

Mais le pire de toutes ces terreurs, le maître incontesté de ses frayeurs, était le magicien concurrent.

Nóreegr avait toujours pris garde de rester en bons termes avec les Puissances, tant les Aesir que les Vanir, et toutes les créatures peuplant le Monde du Double. Certaines avaient sous-estimé son pouvoir et il leur avait fait amèrement regretter leur sombre sottise, mais jamais n'avait-il eu à craindre plus que des broutilles de leur part. Les magiciens, c'était une autre histoire. Il suffisait qu'il se retrouve embarqué dans une histoire de vengeance pour avoir un nídh sur les bras.

Sa plus grande terreur : être níddadhr, objet d'un nídh.

Et alors qu'il se débattait contre la présence ombreuse, un álf perverti par la magie de son ennemi, qui lui enserrait le cou et murmurait à ses oreilles de terribles malédictions et d'horribles insultes, Nóreegr sentait le fiel de la peur et les morsures du serpent ronger son ventre, remontant en une bile affreuse jusqu'à sa gorge, brûlant tout sur son passage. Il n'avait même plus la force d'hurler. Pas même celle de parler.

Il était seul. Dès les premiers rayons de la belle saison, Svea et Danmörk avaient embarqué pour retourner qui au Jutland qui à Birka préparer leurs prochaines expéditions. Son Troll était en chasse dans la forêt. S'il sentait le danger qu'il courait, il ne serait jamais à ses côtés à temps. Nóreegr s'était senti tellement en sécurité en ĺsland qu'il n'avait que trop baissé sa garde. Il ne pouvait compter sur l'aide de personne, seulement ses propres ressources.

Qui s'amenuisaient. Il se sentait dériver vers le vide de l'inconscient.

Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Ses yeux, à moitié fermés par la douleur, fixaient férocement la grande ombre vaporeuse qui s'abattait sur lui, et ses mains retenaient les griffes de perforer sa gorge. Il sentait sa magie se rassembler en lui, réagissant à sa détresse. Il ne lui manquerait que la parole. De simples mots de seiðr pour se sauver.

Juste quelques centimètres, pour libérer sa voix, et il serait libre.

\- Stori bróðir ? s'éleva soudainement la petite voix endormie, et en passe de s'affoler, d'ĺsland. Une boule subite d'angoisse lui remonta le corps en éclatant en une myriade de pics acérés qui manquèrent de le faire suffoquer. Il sentit la présence sur lui se tourner vers son petit frère.

Son précieux petit frère.

Si fragile. Si petit. Si innocent. Si _impuissant_.

Le premier sanglot le fit trembler. Le premier cri le fit hurler.

Il venait de trouver une force qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. L'ombre du nídh était allée s'évaporer contre le mur de bois de la skàli où il l'avait repoussé une forte poussée. Nóreegr savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini tous les deux. Elle allait revenir à l'assaut. Mais il ne serait plus pris au dépourvu, endormi et sans défense ; c'était maintenant un magicien qui allait accueillir le nídh.

\- Nó… Nór… couina ĺsland recroquevillé sur le sol, enfoui sous la fourrure qu'il avait pris avec lui en se levant, réveillé par les bruits de lutte, son petit macareux serré entre ses cheveux, tout aussi tremblant que son maître. Nóreegr se précipita vers lui, affolé, de sombres images en tête.

Et si le nídh vengeait son maître en lui dérobant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ?

Le battement de cœur niché dans le petit corps qui se serrait contre lui en pleurant sa frayeur. Nóreegr sentit une colère monstrueuse le frapper comme la vague déchaînée de la tempête cogne contre le bois du knörr.

Sans lâcher ĺsland, il se retourna d'une vive volte-face pour recevoir le nouvel assaut du nídh qui se jetait sur eux, griffes et crocs d'épouvante déployés, ses vaporeuses ombres dans son sillage. Nóreegr leva la main, illuminée de sa magie, des mots de pouvoir traversant sa gorge endolorie, les yeux brûlant d'une haine telle le gouffre sans fin du Niflheimr.

Il aurait pu se contenter de commander au nídh de disparaître et d'exploser ainsi la vengeance de son maitre en fumée. Mais les pleurs de son petit frère qui rythmaient une déchirante symphonie à ses oreilles lui soutirèrent toute pitié. Il prit le contrôle du nídh, ignora ses contorsions, se réjouit du cri de l'humain, les lèvres relevées sur les dents du loup attiré par le sang de sa proie.

ĺsland avait arrêté de pleurer. Il sentait ses yeux rivés sur lui, son corps trembler contre sa poigne, mais ça ne l'arrêta pas.

Il referma les griffes de son propre nídh sur le cœur de l'imprudent qui avait cru pouvoir l'attaquer impunément. Un ultime cri résonna dans leurs oreilles depuis le Monde du Double, puis toutes les ombres néfastes disparurent et il ne resta que les douces couleurs d'une nuit de printemps.

\- Stori bróðir… murmura ĺsland, son macareux collé contre lui, éloigné de son aîné d'un demi pas, presque effrayé. Mais la crise était passée avec le danger et la colère laissait place à la fatigue. Nóreegr se laissa tomber sur le sol près du bambin et l'attira doucement à lui, caressant ses cheveux et frottant son dos.

\- Tout va bien, croassa-t-il de sa voix blessée. Je suis là. Sssss… personne ne te fera jamais du mal. Je te protégerai toujours.

Il y avait un serment dans sa voix.

Nóreegr venait de découvrir une terreur qui surpassait toutes les autres. Une frayeur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revivre. Rien que l'idée de perdre ĺsland le replongeait dans une fureur aveugle.


	3. Writober 3 : Technologie Fantaisie

Aujourd'hui, ce sera sur l'introduction de la voile carrée courant VIIIe s et généralisée au IXe s dans la navigation viking, technologie offerte par l'ouverture d'un commerce plus conséquent en mer Baltique.

* * *

 **Writober 3 : Technologie / Fantaisie**

 **Coin de Scandinavie, courant VIII** **e** **s.**

Les doigts de Nóreegr le démangeaient de croquer pour la postérité la moue affichée par Danmörk tant elle était inoubliable. Leur aîné fixait le bateau avec un mélange de bouderie, d'incompréhension et de mépris. Mais la première démontrait bien que le dernier n'était qu'un voile pour dissimuler le début d'admiration qui naissait en lui. Après tout, c'était Svea qui avait construit ce bateau, y incluant cette nouvelle technologie jusqu'alors inconnue de leurs peuples.

\- La force des bras, ya qu'ça de vrai, ronchonna Danmörk, têtu comme un roc dans sa décision de rejeter en bloc la nouveauté. Ils avaient bien grandi ces dernières années, perdant leurs joues enfantines pour le duvet de l'adolescence, mais Danmörk gardait un air d'enfant en gonflant ainsi les joues, les bras croisés et le menton relevé en signe de défi.

\- Et quand la force quitte l'homme, tu restes immobile en mer, lui rappela Nóreegr. Danmörk renifla, la main tournoyant vaguement vers le bateau.

\- C'est que d'la fantaisie ce… cette… ce _truc_.

\- Une voile carrée, marmonna Svea, collé à la coque du bateau. Le plus jeune n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête vers Danmörk pour contredire ses propos méprisants, trop concentré à observer, et même caresser, le bois admirablement travaillé du bateau. Nóreegr ne pouvait que convenir que leur bróðir était doué de ses mains et qu'il s'était surpassé.

Le bateau n'était pas très long et plutôt gros. Connaissant l'amour de Svea pour le commerce plus que le pillage, Nóreegr en devinait parfaitement la raison. Il abordait quelques rames, en plus du gouvernail, et sa capacité de charge était grande. Un haut mât se dressait fièrement, soutenant ce qui était au centre de leur débat : une épaisse et lourde voile à forme carrée et arrondie par de solides lanières en cuir de morse. Malgré le choix de la fonction commerciale, Svea n'avait réussi à s'empêcher, par pure fierté sans doute, d'orner la proue d'une figure habile au tracé racé et surmonté d'une dorure étincelante. La créature représentée tenant tant du loup que du dragon, et il n'avait pas été surpris par le nom donné au vaisseau par son créateur.

\- Le _Drekulfr_ ira sur la grande mer de l'ouest.

L'affirmation énoncée avec tant de conviction engendra une explosion de rire chez Danmörk et Svea se retourna vivement vers lui, ses yeux céruléens brillant d'une féroce colère. Nóreegr fronça les sourcils, un petit sourire discret ourlant ses lèvres. S'ils se battaient, il serait ravi de les rejoindre dans la mêlée, histoire d'échauffer un peu ses muscles.

\- Ton bateau ne vaut rien avec ce truc !

\- Une voile !

\- Qu'importe le nom, ya qu'les rames qui valent.

La main de Svea se leva, Danmörk sourit de toutes ses dents et Nóreegr se tendit en prévision de la bagarre. Mais le plus jeune se recula, d'un coup détendu, un étrange sourire au visage.

\- Essaye-le.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as peur ?

La gausserie eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur Danmörk. Nóreegr ne sentit également visé : si Svea défiait Danmörk et que lui refusait de monter sur le bateau, pour quoi allait-il passer ? Un lâche qui craignait l'inconnu, un pleutre tremblant devant les dangers de la mer. Il ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

\- J'en suis aussi. Si tu as un équipage.

Il n'était pas inconscient tout de même. Mais Svea hocha sereinement la tête avant de fixer Danmörk dans les yeux, son sourire sincèrement horripilant au visage.

\- D'accord ! cracha leur aîné en enserrant violemment l'avant-bras de leur bróðir, scellant ainsi leur accord. Ils se mirent d'accord pour appareiller le lendemain à l'aube, le temps de réunir quelques hommes de confiance pour prendre la mer et se quittèrent pour la nuit.

Les Dieux furent propices à l'encontre de Svea. Un vent de bon augure se leva dès qu'ils eurent mis le _Drekulfr_ à l'eau et, gonflant aussitôt la voile, entraîna le bateau vers le l'avant sans qu'ils ne soient même obligés de sortir la moindre rame. Le sourire en coin que leur adressait leur cadet se passait de commentaire.

\- Et là, tu contrôles plus rien, gronda Danmörk qui se tenait fermement, surpris par l'avancée subite du bateau. Encore une fois, Svea leur fit montre de l'ingéniosité de la fantaisiste technologie qu'il avait mis en œuvre sur le _Drekulfr_ , prenant exemple sur des exemples qu'il avait vu d'autres peuples lors de commerce sur les rives méridionales de la mer, en manœuvrant une virée de bord qui se fit sans aucun incident.

Danmörk restait silencieux à regarder alternativement la voile et les rames inutilisées. Lui se tourna vers l'ouest où il devinait la grande mer au-delà de laquelle se trouvait sans doute de nouvelles terres.

\- Il peut prendre le large, dis-tu ?

\- Bientôt, répondit Svea en caressant le bois du navire. Il coupera entre les vagues et tiendra les tornades.

Bercé par l'image poétique, Nóreegr se laissa entraîner dans des rêves éveillés d'aventure et d'exploration sans fin vers un ouest fantasmé qu'il espérait un jour sortir des ombres qui le cachaient à ses yeux. Derrière lui, il entendit Danmörk sortir de sa léthargie, une joie sauvage dans la voix :

\- Et cette fantaisie, elle pourrait nous amener à quelle vitesse ?

\- Sur un bateau plus léger, beaucoup, lui répondit Svea, le même rythme de sauvagerie en écho dans sa gorge. Nóreegr abandonna un instant ses rêves d'exploration pour songer aux opportunités qui seraient ainsi offertes.

\- Nous allons découvrir beaucoup de nouvelles terres et de nouvelles richesses, bróður.

Le rire de Danmörk se déploya gaiement dans l'air marin tandis que Svea manœuvrait le retour du _Drekulfr_ sur la terre. La fantaisie s'avérait être un trésor d'ingéniosité et d'alléchantes perspectives.


	4. Writober 4 : Drame Inspiration

**Writober 4 : Drame/Inspiration**

 **Staraja-Ladoga, vers 840**

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des dernières flammes engloutissant les ruines des maisons et des ateliers de perle. La fumée âcre du désastre arrachait à ses yeux des larmes de douleur qui n'était en rien comparable à la sourde détresse qui avait pris place en son cœur, et qu'il avait déjà tant pleuré.

Quel malheur que de s'être attardé à Staraja-Ladoga !

Le port ne lui était pas indispensable, pas même une place forte de son cœur. Ses peuples étaient disséminés entre le nord et le sud de la mer et autour des rives de la Volga. Staraja-Ladoga n'était qu'un habitat parmi d'autres, certes, plus riche, et partagé avec des Slaves et des Scandinaves, nouveaux venus dans cette région et qui avaient massivement participé à l'essor du port. Quiconque voulant descendre le Volkhov vers le Dniepr pour naviguer jusqu'aux Grecs et même au-delà, vers les déserts qu'il peinait même à imaginer, devait passer par Staraja-Ladoga.

Mais voilà que le port fumait et que son essor voletait au gré du vent, débris inutiles, brisés, sans plus qu'aucun espoir ne puisse s'y rattacher. Les flammes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éteindre et les habitants rescapés n'avaient pas encore eu le courage de revenir sauver ce qui pouvait l'être. Si quelque chose pouvait être restauré d'un tel désastre.

Lui-même n'avait pas la force de se relever. Il s'était échoué dans la cendre quand l'ampleur de la catastrophe l'avait atteint. Que tous les esprits et les ancêtres lui expliquent pour quelle raison il s'était attardé ? S'il avait entendu parler de la destruction de Staraja-Ladoga par des ouï-dire, il n'aurait haussé que des épaules déçues.

\- Suomi.

La voix grave s'accompagna d'une main, chaude et rassurante, posée sur son dos. Il tourna ses yeux larmoyants vers Svea. Lui-aussi s'était attardé à Staraja-Ladoga, à son grand étonnement. Il était venu avec les siens, poussé par l'aventure et l'espoir de s'enrichir par le commerce, mais il avait retardé son dernier voyage vers Mikligard, ainsi appelait-il la cité des Grecs au sud. Suomi n'était pas dupe : il avait remarqué que sa présence coïncidait avec ce choix de différer son voyage.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre, dans les neiges du Grand Nord, sur le territoire des Finnar, que les Scandinaves confondaient avec ses peuples. Svea était alors nettement plus jeune, plus petit, moins effrayant… moins dangereux. Désormais, bien qu'encore un enfant, il était plus grand, mieux bâti, les cheveux longs, le regard durci et puissant. Il ne quittait jamais ses armes et était inflexible dans ses décisions.

A bien des égards, Suomi le craignait. Il sentait le décalage augmenter entre eux, tandis que Svea prenait plus de consistance alors que lui stagnait. Pourtant, le plus vieux était cordial. Il lui racontait les pays fantastiques, et qu'il aurait même dit fantasmés s'il ne savait que Svea ne mentait pas à leur sujet, qu'il avait visité au sud, les coutumes des Grecs, les mers de l'ouest et les pays de ses frères qui naviguaient et guerroyaient toujours plus vers l'ouest.

Peut-être bien qu'il s'était en réalité attardé à Staraja-Ladoga dans l'espoir que le port, dynamisé par l'arrivée des hommes de la mer, apporte ce quelque chose à ses peuples qui le rendrait aussi fort. Mais tout avait été détruit avant même qu'il puisse avoir une réponse à sa question.

La présence rassurante de la main de Svea avait disparu quand il reprit conscience de son environnement. Pour cause, le grand adolescent avait posé sa lourde épée au sol et remonté ses manches pour s'atteler à éteindre les flammes survivantes. Ses joues étaient déjà noircies par la fumée, il l'entendait tousser, agressé par la fumée, et ses cheveux étaient trempés et plaqués sur son crâne par la chaleur.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, marmonna-t-il en se relevant lentement. Il se sentait inutile, faible et dépassé par les évènements et le voir se démener, rempli de fougue et de détermination, lui jetait une pierre dans l'estomac.

\- Mmhmh.

Il commençait à être habitué par les réponses minimalistes de Svea. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne sut trop comment l'interpréter. C'était comme si Svea n'avait cure de ce qui était pourtant frappant : Staraja-Ladoga était perdue.

Un craquement sinistre lui donna raison.

\- Attention !

Suomi se jeta sur Svea sans même réfléchir. Ce fut comme percuter un rocher, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant gémir, le choc à peine amoindri par la fourrure de ses vêtements. Ils roulèrent entre les cendres et quelques étincelles, alors qu'une immense poutre rongée par le feu s'abattait sur l'emplacement que Svea tentait de déblayer.

Ils ne purent qu'assister, impuissants, à l'effondrement des dernières structures.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile, marmonna Suomi en se passa la main sur les yeux pour en chasser la désagréable piqûre de la fumée. Svea renifla sans qu'il puisse deviner s'il s'agissait d'un acquiescement ou d'une négation et se redressa pour regarder les alentours.

\- Reconstruisons.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Suomi en se levant d'un bond, le cœur emballé d'un fol espoir à ce simple mot. Il était tellement pris par le désespoir de la catastrophe qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Tout au juste s'était-il dit qu'il partirait ailleurs et se détournerait du sort de Staraja-Ladoga.

Tout au contraire, Svea regardait vers un nouveau horizon, inspiré et non bouleversé par la destruction du port.

\- Staraja-Ladoga ouvre la Voie vers les Grecs, lui expliqua-t-il calmement. Indispensable.

Sans attendre une réaction de sa part, il repartit s'atteler à l'ingrate tâche d'éteindre les flammes. Non plus qu'il pensait, à tort, sauver ces habitats ou les ateliers de perle partis en fumée, mais empêcher que le feu ne s'étende au site entier. Une incroyable énergie se lisait dans sa posture, dans ses mouvements, dans son regard qui ne cessait de fixer un point où Suomi devinait se dessiner le plan d'une nouvelle ville, d'un nouvel essor, d'une nouvelle inspiration.

Alors il rit et trottina pour rejoindre le plus âgé, déterminé à l'aider. Il sentait que des Finnois allaient revenir peupler Staraja-Ladoga aux côtés des Scandinaves, et que même les Slaves ne quitteraient pas les lieux.

Cette destruction n'était pas la fin, plutôt même une aubaine.


	5. Writober 5 : Renouveau Retour

**Writober 5 : Renouveau/Retour**

 **878, environs d'Edington**

Le cri de rage déchira l'air humide et compact de la buée matinale. Les oiseaux jaillirent des arbres et crissèrent leur mécontentement d'être dérangés, s'enfuyant sous l'œil ennuyé de Nóreegr. Danmörk ne comprenait pas très bien la raison de sa présence sur les terres des Anglo-Saxons : il ne l'avait même pas charrié sur sa récente défaite.

La bile lui remonta l'œsophage à ce rappel, en même temps qu'un nouveau cri rempli d'une colère incommensurable qui le griffait de l'intérieur. Il la sentait se déplacer sous sa peau, grattant les minces parois de son sang-froid, quémandant de sortir et de s'exprimer au grand jour.

Les rochers sur son chemin en firent l'amère expérience.

Ses pieds aussi.

Alors qu'il songeait à tirer l'épée pour attaquer quelques arbres qui ne lui avaient rien demandé - mais qui avaient le mérite d'appartenir à cet avorton qui l'avait raillé à Edington, une poigne solide s'écrasa sur son bras, empêchant ses mouvements. Nóreegr le fixait avec sévérité ; il lui gronda dessus mais le plus jeune était un bloc de glace.

\- Assez, bróðir, tu es ridicule, le tança-t-il sans même élever la voix et il se dégagea violement pour retourner tourner en rond, souffletant comme un taureau, grondant comme un fauve.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ce gamin aux gros sourcils, rallié au roi Alfred du Wessex ! J'aurai dû m'en occuper avant, sur le chemin, de l'Estanglie à York !

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien du regard condescendant et victorieux du petit représentant quand Guthrum avait accepté de recevoir le baptême pour s'en repartir en Estanglie. A ce moment-là, Danmörk s'était retranché dans la forêt, laissant les hommes régler leurs propres affaires alors qu'il s'occupait d'apaiser sa colère.

C'était là que Nóreegr lui avait fait la surprise de sa visite.

\- La plus grande armée danoise jamais réunie, pour ça ? continuait-il de sa lamenter, échoué sur un rocher qui avait échappé à sa colère. Si nous ne nous étions pas divisé en deux groupes…

Nóreegr haussa distraitement les épaules.

\- Tu as choisi la mauvaise route de Destin.

Il le foudroya du regard, sachant parfaitement que l'autre branche de l'armée s'était repliée sur York où son peuple s'était installé en un royaume. S'il n'avait pas suivi l'entêtement de Guthrum à envahir pour une seconde fois le Wessex récalcitrant, il n'aurait jamais eu à subir cette humiliation que de perdre contre un enfant.

Après tout, il était vraiment pathétique.

Une douleur aigue lui traversa soudain le crâne, lui soutirant un gémissement de bête agonisante, et il leva un regard empli de larmes et d'incompréhension vers Nóreegr qui avait encore le poing levé. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres impassibles.

Piqué au vif, Danmörk se releva d'un bond, la hargne dans les poings et les mots :

\- Quoi ?!

\- Trop occupé à faire la guerre aux Anglo-Saxons, je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas la nouvelle, murmura Nóreegr, le flottement de sourire devenu un faciès de loup. Danmörk baissa ses poings alors que l'idée d'un renouveau, et un fol espoir, commençaient à germer en lui.

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Louis est mort, il y a deux ans. Francia est affaibli par les querelles entre ses fils.

Toute tension le quitta comme un nuage de pluie se délite sous un radieux soleil de printemps. Il passa le bras autour des épaules de Nóreegr, l'attirant à lui, un grand sourire éclairant son visage d'un nouvel éclat.

\- Alors, bróðir, que nos bateaux retournent leurs voiles vers le Continent !

Danmörk avait oublié sa récente défaite ; il n'entrevoyait plus que les futures victoires.


	6. Writober 6 : Silence Justice

Ce texte se base sur _Le livre des Islandais_ du prêtre Ari le Savant. Notez que s'il est probable que les noms cités soient historiques, le déroulement de l'affaire est amplifié quant au rôle des missionnaires et simplifié en mettant en avant que le christianisme arrive en Islande par la volonté du roi de Norvège Olaf Tryggvason alors qu'il y avait des influences préalables venant des îles britanniques et de Norvège. Ce petit texte (écrit rapidement pour cause du défi un jour = un texte) essaye de combiner le récit d'Ari à la probabilité historique mêlée à du _Hetalia_.

* * *

 **Writober 6 : Justice/silence**

 **Islande, 999**

Un profond silence était tombé sur l'Althing. ĺsland se tenait pourtant coi et immobile, osant à peine ciller des yeux. Il y avait eu tellement de cris, tellement de disputes, des réminiscences de l'hostilité contre le missionnaire Thangbrand d'un côté, de l'autre des argumentaires positifs envers la nouvelle religion, qui se diffusait depuis longtemps depuis les îles britanniques et le territoire de Nóreegr.

 _Nóreegr_.

Il lui manquait tellement dans une telle situation. Même si c'était en grande partie à cause de la volonté de son roi, Olaf Tryggvason, que la question qui déchirait l'Althing se tenait en premier lieu. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à se développer, Nóreegr partait plus souvent, appelé sur ses terres par des rois toujours plus enclins à unifier et centraliser. S'il affirmait tout haut qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, ses clameurs ne masquaient que le silence de son désir d'avoir son aîné à ses côtés pour l'épauler.

Et le silence n'en finissait pas.

Il devenait pesant, une véritable chape qui l'étranglait et le serrait de toutes parts, une enclume posée sur son frêle corps, prête à l'aplatir au moindre signe de faiblesse. ĺsland commençait à préférer le moment où les hommes criaient et débattaient, vivants, compréhensibles, pas comme ces statues figées dans un silence méditatif et pesant.

Hall de Sidha, fils de Thorstein, Hialti Skeggjason du Thjorsardal et Gizor le Sage, fils de Teit Ketilbjörn de Mosfell, noms d'importance parmi des hommes éminents avaient bien parlé. L'Althing était prêt à accepter d'écouter leurs argumentaires, d'autant plus que la nouvelle religion n'était pas vue d'un œil néfaste, même parmi ceux qui ne l'avaient pas pleinement acceptée par le baptême. Surtout si le roi Olaf Tryggvason désirait que les Islandais deviennent chrétiens.

Mais elle remettait nombre des croyances chères à leur peuple en question. A commencer par le Hudulfólk. Et pour beaucoup, les réticences venaient de là. Personne ne voulait mécontenter les Puissances, souvent propices et fastes aux hommes, en reniant leur existence. ĺsland moins que quiconque. Il avait grandi entre les lueurs et les ombres du Monde du Double, auprès d'un frère en appelant aux Puissances et des Quatre Landvaettir protecteurs de sa terre.

Comment pourrait-il considérer Nóreegr comme un sorcier, un suppôt du Diable ? Et ses fidèles amis invisibles pour le commun des mortels comme des créatures du Mal ?

Il se demandait si les mêmes questions tourmentaient les hommes qui se taisaient devant l'ampleur de la question : accepter ou refuser la religion des Chrétiens ?

\- Qu'ĺsland parle.

Il se figea, son petit corps tendu par la peur et l'affolement. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours tordus ? Non. S'il ne pouvait deviner quel bóndi avait élevé la voix pour offrir cette idée à l'Althing, il lui paraissait clair qu'elle avait été acceptée.

Tous les boendr le regardait en attente de sa parole.

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, pas même formulés dans sa pensée. Le silence qui lui avait paru si interminable et pesant lui paraissait maintenant un cocon protecteur dont il avait été douloureusement extirpé, avant d'avoir les ailes nécessaires à son envol. Et ils le regardaient encore, plus silencieux que jamais, le regard jugeur mais attendant un jugement de sa part, venant trancher son silence.

L'esprit d'ĺsland se perdait en conjectures, il se noyait parmi toutes les situations, bonnes comme mauvaises, qu'il entrevoyait. Il ne pouvait choisir, c'était trop lui demander. C'était aux hommes de choisir, en leur conscience… même si lui, ĺsland, connaissait leurs pensées dans leur généralité.

Lui-seul pouvait transmettre à l'Althing la voix d'ĺsland.

Alors tout lui parut clair. Il se rappela que Nóreegr s'acclimatait progressivement au choix de ses rois et, plus réticent, de son peuple, et qu'il n'en continuait pas moins d'user de sa magie, même s'il se montrait plus prudent dans son utilisation. Qu'il n'avait pas relégué le Monde du Double dans les Enfers des Chrétiens. Et les Celtes, qui envoyaient nombre de missionnaires sur le Continent et en Scandinavie, n'avaient pas renié leurs traditions magiques.

\- Beaucoup désirent la religion du Christ et beaucoup ne veulent pas abandonner les anciens cultes.

Les boendr se dressèrent à ses mots, qui contre sa première affirmation, qui contre la deuxième, tous incompréhensif quant à la conclusion qui s'imposait ; il mettait sur un pied d'égalité les deux argumentaires. ĺsland ne pouvait plus parler, la pression ayant eu raison de ses forces, mais il sentait que ses hommes commençaient à comprendre le sens de sa pensée, et qu'elle leur plaisait.

Le lögsögumad de l'Althing, Thorgeir Thorkelsson, statua finalement que la religion des Chrétiens était maintenant celle des Islandais qui accepteraient le baptême, mais que ceux qui le désiraient auraient le droit d'adorer dans un cadre privé les anciens cultes et de consommer de la viande de cheval durant encore quelques temps de transition.

Mais ĺsland doutait que le Hudulfólk soit un jour oublié par son peuple.


	7. Writober 7 : Enfance (Banlieue)

J'ai eu du mal avec "banlieue" vu la chronologie, mais j'ai essayé de l'appliquer en tant que "périphérie d'une ville". "Ville" étant un autre souci, j'ai choisi de placer ce petit texte à Ribe, au Danemark pour deux raisons : il s'agit de la plus vieille ville de Scandinavie - le Danemark est le pays de Scandinavie viking pour lequel on peut parler de ville à cette époque (car il a connu une centralisation du pouvoir royal plus tôt et une influence des royaumes carolingiens). Mikligard = Constantinople.

* * *

 **Writober 7: Enfance / (Banlieue)**

 **Vers 920, Ribe (Danemark)**

ĺsland s'était perdu.

Ou plutôt, il avait perdu Nôreegr et déambulait maintenant au gré de ses envies. Après une première rencontre, son grand frère l'avait emmené, à sa demande, découvrir les terres de Svea et Danmörk. Ils ont visité Birka et le grand sanctuaire d'Uppsala dans un premier temps, accompagnant Svea qui s'en retournait sur l'Austrvreg. Pour une raison pour laquelle il échappe, Nóreegr avait refusé qui n'a pas encore plus loin sur ce chemin et ses ont abandonné Svea a été envoyé pour Staraja-Ladoga au bord d'un knörr qui s'en reviendrait chargé des merveilles de Mikligard et des Arabes.

Leur voile à eux s'était plutôt tournée vers l'ouest, vers les terres de Danmörk qui ont déjà été rappelé chez Harald à la Dent Bleue. Ils ont terminé leur voyage à Ripa, deux jours plus tôt, plus ĺsland se sentait encore balloté et impuissant parmi les vagues de la dynamique vivante et empressée de la ville.

Ripa était grande, bruyante, chaleureuse et chatoyante. Il avait entendu plusieurs langues, il n'y a pas encore compris. Il ya eu à Ripa un commerce florissant où se retrouvent des marchands de tous les horizons, des êtres humains, venus de Svea ou de Nóreegr, ou plus lointains, des Frisons, des Slaves, des Francs, des Angles, des Celtes et d'autres encore. Langues germanophones, langues romanophones, langues slaves et langues celtiques se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient dans un joyeux ballet de fils et de carillons, où parfois résonnaient la cloche du latin de la messe. Car Ripa s'était vue dotée presque un siècle plus tôt d'une cathédrale demandée par le missionnaire Ansgar au roi Horik, deuxième du nom.

Mais l'enfant s'était vite le son du bruit et de l'agitation du port et de l'église. Ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers ses amis, les Quatre Landvaettir protecteurs de sa terre, qui lui manquait atrocement depuis son départ, et il avait finalement perdu Nóreegr. Ce qui l'étonnait de son grand-frère si souvent inquiet à son sujet. Alors il marchait sans mais, sifflotant une chanson des enfants de pays, s'éloignant de la ville et de ses bruissements, se régalant du chant des oiseaux et des bêlements des bêtes environnant Ripa.

Il sentit brusquement une petite taloche lui percuter le nez et il gémit un éternuement surpris, cherchant des yeux l'agresseur invisible. Un rire léger et tintant lui fit redresser la tête et l'adresse de gros yeux faussement courroucés à la petite fée qui voletait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lui sourit d'un air empreint d'innocence, les bras croisés derrière son fils, plus il ne fut pas dupe de sa dissimulation.

 _«Bonjour, petit être. Tu sembles en mal de compagnie. »_

\- Bonjour, petite fée. Stori bróðir m'a perdu, répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Evidemment, la faute incombait à Nóreegr. C'était sa responsabilité de surveiller, pas la sienne de veiller à suivre les pas de son aîné. La fée rit à tenir les côtes, gazouillant et tournoiant autour de sa tête, folle d'une intense joie de vivre.

 _« Jouons tous les deux ! »_

ĺsland plissa des yeux, se rappela les conseils de Nóreegr et bondit avant que la fée ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Il l'attrapa délicatement entre ses petites mains potelées et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, où quelques trous perçaient.

\- Attrapé, à toi.

Et il la relâcha en partant à toute allure sous leurs rires conjoints. Elle était plus rapide que lui mais il la sema de multiples voltes et slaloms jusqu'à ce que des voix inconnues n'arrêtent son élan dans un dérapage de terre et d'herbe, et le sien dans sa chevelure. Il la sentit s'y blottir et porta instinctivement la main à sa tête pour lui caresser le dos, atrocement conscient des regards portés sur lui.

Trois enfants jouaient en cercle lorsqu'ils les avaient interrompus en déboulant d'entre deux taillis. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille, le plus âgé allant sans doute vers sa douzième année, et l'âge des hommes, et la fillette ne paraissant qu'à peine marcher. Tous les trois portaient autour du cou une croix des Chrétiens.

Et regardaient fixement la petite fée perdue dans ses cheveux.

Il fut un instant étreint par la peur. Jouer avec les fées faisait-il partie des superstitions interdites par les Chrétiens et auxquelles Nóreegr lui avait conseillé d'obéir à Ripa ? Il ne voulait pas causer des problèmes superflus à son frère, déjà qu'il s'était égaré, lui causant sans doute d'innombrables soucis.

Mais le plus grand garçon posa un doigt sur sa bouche et lui sourit avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

\- T'es un étranger ?

\- J'suis… j'viens d'ĺsland.

Les enfants danois mirent heureusement son lapsus révélateur sur le compte de la légère différence entre leurs langues. Leurs yeux brillaient à l'évocation de la lointaine île qui leur paraissait encore plus nouvelle que les pays des Francs ou des Slaves, pourtant éloignés, mais depuis longtemps connus.

\- On jouait aux osselets, lui indiqua l'aîné, avancé en porte-parole du petit groupe, en lui montrant les petits os de mouton dans sa paume. Tu te joins à nous ?

ĺsland hocha vivement la tête, ne réveillant même pas la petite fée qui est endormie, heureuse de leur jeu et au chaud entre ses mèches, et s'empara des osselets pour commencer un nouveau lanceur. S'il ne sut jamais comment s'appelaient les trois petits humains avec ces il y a des heures, il se rappela longtemps de cette journée dans les environs de Ripa, à s'amuser jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que Nóreegr le retrouve le finalement, somnolant à côté de ses compagnons de jeu.


	8. Writober 8 : Pont Confusion

**Writober 8 : Pont / confusion**

 **Vers l'An Mil, non loin du site de Jelling (Danemark)**

Assommé par une houle de lassitude, Danmörk s'était discrètement échappé de la turbulence cacophonique des hommes sur le départ de la guerre. Un autre jour, un autre temps, il en aurait été heureux, toujours prompt à prendre les armes. Pas ce jour-ci, pas pour cette raison. Son roi, Sven à la Barbe Fourchue, était déterminé à se rendre en Angleterre punir personnellement Aethelred, deuxième du nom, pour le massacre de la Saint-Brice. Danmörk se sentait encore nauséabond de l'évènement. Il avait senti chacune des morts comme autant de coups de poignard lacérant son corps impuissant et son esprit perdu dans l'incompréhension. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de murmures et ses rares rêves de sang et de hurlements.

Alors, même si son royaume s'étendait jusqu'à Nóreegr, et influençait jusqu'aux terres de Svea, Danmörk était abattu par une fatigue de laquelle il peinait à s'en sortir. Elle se pressait contre lui, l'enserrant de toutes parts, lourde et étouffante, lui volant la force de son cœur et la volonté de son âme. Peut-être qu'aussi le ressentiment que ses bróður commençaient à éprouver contre lui le minait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Sa relation avec Svea avait toujours été conflictuelle, concentrée autour de la Scanie, entre attachement et concurrence ; de cela, il avait l'habitude, mais désormais, même Nóreegr le regardait parfois avec quelques éclats de fureur dans les yeux depuis la mort d'Olaf Tryggvason. Ne pouvaient-ils pas entrevoir ce qu'il envisageait après tant de conquêtes ? Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis sur la question, l'empêchant de leur expliquer ses espoirs de rassembler leur petite famille sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucune dissension ni querelle.

Alors Danmörk, frappé de tous les côtés par une humeur maussade, déambulait sur son territoire, ressassant ses sombres pensées, avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose dans le paysage pour amener ses idées vers une pente moins noire, et possiblement lui redonner la fougue guerrière qui le caractérisait habituellement. Il comptait accompagner Sven en Angleterre.

Il ne s'était guère éloigné de Jelling qu'il tomba sur le pont de Ravning laissé à l'abandon. Les souvenirs le happèrent dans l'instant. Il se rappela Harald à la Dent Bleue et ses grands projets de construction. De quelle façon ce roi, le père de Sven, avait réussi à réunir suffisamment de pouvoir pour rassembler la formidable main d'œuvre nécessaire à ses ambitions de bâtisseur. Danmörk s'en souvenait avec acuité. Il avait participé à la construction du long pont de bois, mettant gaiement la main à la pâte, et en avait ressenti une intense fierté. Il y avait tellement de savoir-faire, de minutie, de précision dans la mise en œuvre de l'imposant ouvrage. Tant de d'heures de travail, tant d'amour d'une œuvre réalisée avec un soin particulier. Il se rappelait les chants des ouvriers débitant les arbres, le regard amoureux des artisans façonnant les planches, la perfection exigée par les techniciens pour aligner les piquets. Il n'y avait pas eu une multitude d'hommes mais un corps uni œuvrant en commun à la réalisation du projet. Sa mémoire flanchait sur la réelle utilité du pont de Ravnig, construit vingt ans plus tôt, même s'il se doutait qu'elle avait eu à voir avec la menace d'Otton au sud, qui avait envahi Danevirke et se rapprochait de Hedeby, nécessitant l'envoi de fournitures et de troupes.

Qu'importe, après tout ?

Pas même une dynastie humaine n'était passée que le pont était laissé à l'abandon. Le temps commençait déjà à altérer la grandeur de la construction envahie par les mauvaises herbes et impactée par l'humidité. Le bois gémissait sa douleur d'être laissé au sort de la nature cruelle et exigeante. Privé de son écorce, périssable, il était condamner à se flétrir. Le pont n'en serait bientôt plus un, pourri et dangereux, infranchissable. Aucune réparation n'était prévue pour lui rendre son éclat, et ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Qu'importe, en effet.

Ni le temps ni les hommes engagés dans cette construction n'étaient importants devant la réalité des intérêts royaux. Le pont de Ravning avait eu une importance ponctuelle pour Harald, et avait démontré sa puissance royale, mais Sven n'en avait déjà plus cure. Les humains construisaient et détruisaient sur l'instant présent, souvent sans se soucier de la postérité, sauf lorsque cet objectif était justement au cœur de leurs intérêts. Danmörk peinait à comprendre cette habitude. L'état du pont de Ravnig le plongeait dans une grande confusion. Pourquoi tant de labeur et de peine pour quelques années de poussière ?

C'était lors de ces moments qu'il ressentait le gouffre qui le séparait des hommes mortels.

Et la vacuité de sa maussaderie. Il y aurait le temps de soigner, de pardonner et de donner des excuses, de conquérir, de grandir ou de tomber. Les hommes naissaient et mourraient, les rois se succédaient, les puissances s'élevaient et chutaient, mais il serait toujours là pour en être témoin.

Qu'importe l'état des ponts et de sa confusion, il avancerait le cœur léger.


	9. Writober 9 : Nuit blanche Amour

En retard mais écrit !

Sous-thème sur les aurores polaires. Finnmark = Laponie et les Finnar = les Lapons, même si je préfère le terme Sames. Finnasse serait le nom donné aux Finnois à l'époque médiévale (pas certaine de l'orthographe). Je choisis toujours d'utiliser Suomi comme nom de Finlande, car il s'agit du nom de la tribu qui a finalement donné son nom au pays. L'autorité grecque citée est Aristote (ce qui est cool, c'est qu'au moins, il est probable que ses conceptions des aurores polaires se soient transmises à l'époque médiévale vu l'importance des textes aristotéliciens).

* * *

 **Writober 9 : Nuit blanche/amour**

 **Nord du Finnmark (Laponie), courant X** **e** **s**

Ils avançaient dans un océan d'ombres que tranchait seulement la blancheur immaculée de la neige qui s'étendait à perte de vue et des flocons scintillants qui glissaient silencieusement depuis la voûte céleste obscurcie par d'épais nuages de tempête. Ce n'était pas un temps pour se promener dehors. Pas durant la longue Nuit de l'Hiver, surtout aussi loin dans le Nord.

Mais Suomi avait décrété vouloir observer les aurores polaires. Svea avait levé la tête vers le ciel déjà noir il y avait deçà plusieurs nuits de marche, mais le plus jeune lui avait assuré que les étoiles brilleraient quand ils seraient présence de Revontuli. Il se souvenait encore du ton mystérieux du chaman. Il l'oubliait souvent, car ses rencontres avec Suomi étaient aussi rares que recherchées, s'en étonnait à chaque fois. Et en avait peur, aussi, dans un certain côté. Les Finnasses contrôlaient les mêmes puissances que les terribles Finnar du Grand Nord. Mais Svea ne craignait pas Suomi ; pas qu'il le sous-estime, non, il en avait juste le sentiment.

C'était cette même confiance aveugle qui l'avait fait suivre le plus jeune dans son épopée. Ils marchaient depuis des nuits et des nuits, et le ciel portait toujours la tempête. Svea redoutait le moment où la fureur céleste leur tomberait dessus, fous et inconscients qu'ils étaient. Mais Suomi avançait en souriant, chantonnant gaiement, le pas léger et virevoltant, loin de toute inquiétude.

Et la simple vue d'une telle insouciance balayait les doutes et les craintes de Svea.

Même l'idée de croiser Finnmark ne l'effrayait pas tant qu'il serait avec Suomi. Parce qu'il aurait alors le courage de défier le chaman du Nord pour le défendre ; et parce que Suomi ferait chanter son tambour de magie contre Finnmark, pour le défendre.

Svea ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et ne se posait pas plus de question qu'une simple constatation. C'était à la fois identique à son sentiment envers ses bróður, mais différent aussi, et il ne saisissait pas cette différence. Leurs rencontres étaient fugaces, mais les souvenirs restaient vivaces ; il préférait s'en délecter plutôt qu'ergoter.

\- Ah ! s'écria Suomi, brisant le silence glacé, mais réconfortant, qui les entourait depuis qu'il avait cessé de chanter, fixant le ciel. Une première étoile venait d'apparaître, et bientôt une autre, alors que les nuages de tempête se déliaient sous les yeux estomaqués de Svea. Même si Suomi lui avait prédit le phénomène, il peinait à y croire.

Suomi lui sourit, éclairant la nuit, et il lui dédia l'un de ses rares petits sourires en réponse. La nuit dut sans doute l'avaler, ou peut-être pas, vu que les lèvres de Suomi avaient réussi à s'étirer encore plus.

Il rata les premières lueurs tant il ne pouvait détacher son regard. La surprise de trouver une voûte céleste d'un bleu hypnotisant, parsemé d'une multitude de brillances, le cloua sur place, la bouche mi-ouverte, exhalant un souffle impressionné, et coupé par l'admiration, quand les vagues ondoyantes et chatoyantes de l'aurore polaire s'imprimèrent dans ses rétines. Il y avait là une mer de vert, de bleu, de mauve et de rose, qui dansait une symphonie inaudible aux oreilles mortelles.

\- Le Grand Renard Rouge agite sa queue, et une infinité de poussières de neige illuminent la Nuit d'Hiver.

Le regard de Suomi brillait d'émotion et d'espièglerie, quémandant l'heure des contes. Un étrange sentiment avait pris possession dans sa poitrine, il le savoura, mais ne chercha pas à l'expliquer.

\- Les Finnar au-dessus des terres Nóreegr…

\- Oui ? le pressa Suomi, agité par la curiosité, ses grands yeux violets emplis d'impatience. Svea ne pouvait s'en détacher.

\- Ils disent qu'ils sont le souffle des baleines.

Le Finnasse rit doucement, amusé, et sans doute en train d'imaginer la chose. C'était une belle vision, du moins de la façon dont Svea se le représentait. Mais il ne savait utiliser les mots pour raconter des histoires comme un conteur. Il aurait fallu que Nóreegr soit là pour donner vie aux légendes.

\- Et que disent les hommes de Svea ?

Il fut un instant surpris, puis ses pensées s'envolèrent vers la Valhöll désirée par tous ses guerriers.

\- La danse des valkyrjar.

A ces mots, Suomi se rapprocha vivement, une moue au visage.

\- Elles attendront !

Il s'interrompit, un peu gêné, alors qu'il clignait des yeux devant son emportement, et se gratta la nuque, rajoutant à toute allure :

\- Tu as encore tant de choses à faire, je veux dire. Tant de routes à arpenter, tant de marchandises à commercer. Et puis, le Renard va les chasser, à fouetter autant de la queue comme ça !

Svea ouvrit la bouche, lâchant abruptement :

\- Les Grecs…

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il vit Suomi sursauter. Son regard devait avoir été trop prégnant encore une fois. Il se maudit pour son manque d'éloquence, pour l'absence de mise en forme dans sa phrase, pour sa voix coupante comme un rasoir.

\- Leurs anciens disent que ce sont les flammes du ciel.

Suomi haussa un sourcil puis sourit doucement.

\- Personne ne peut vraiment dire ce qu'il en est, juste que c'est beau.

Svea était parfaitement d'accord avec cette affirmation, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment à propos des aurores polaires. Le sentiment inconnu ne faisait qu'enfler à mesure que leur énième nuit dans la Grande Nuit d'Hiver s'échelonnait sous les miroitantes lumières célestes.


	10. Writober 10 : Royauté Religion

Le texte d'hier en retard. Celui d'aujourd'hui viendra ce soir.  
J'ai décidé de placer le thème autour de l'inscription de Jelling d'Harald à la Dent Bleue (983), premier roi danois à imposer le christianisme comme religion officielle et donc à affirmer l'exclusivité du Dieu chrétien. L'empereur Otton cité est Otton III. Il meurt le 7 décembre 983, il faut donc supposer que nous nous trouvons avant cette date.  
Le texte de l'inscription est tiré de Wikipedia.

* * *

 **Writober 10 : Royauté / Religion**

 **Danemark, Site de Jelling, 983**

«Le roi Harald fit faire / ces stèles pour Gorm son père / et, ce pour Thyra sa mère. / Harald conquit le Danemark / entier et la Norvège / et fit chrétiens les Danois. »

Danmörk jeta un œil à Harald qui attendait patiemment sur le côté. L'aurore ne perçait pas encore que son roi l'avait convié, ordonné même, de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'inscription qu'il venait d'ériger sur le site de Jelling. Depuis lors, il ne cessait de lire et relire les runes en essayant de deviner l'objectif poursuivi par Harald qui restait désespérément silencieux. Il se doutait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il relève l'arrogante proclamation des faits d'arme de son père Gorm, qu'il s'était arrogé comme siens. Les rois avaient coutume de réutiliser la gloire de leurs ancêtres à leur propre compte.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends, Danmörk ?

Son silence commençait donc à devenir trop long. Il sourit maladroitement, se grattant la nuque, gêné et mal à l'aise de l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Nous sommes plus grands et plus forts qu'avant.

Ils avaient en effet porté l'influence, voire même la mainmise, danoise au-delà de la mer, sur les terres de Nóreegr et de Svea.

\- Nous sommes aussi devenus chrétiens.

Danmörk grimaça, ses yeux mécaniquement attirés par l'inscription runique et ses derniers mots. Harald s'était en effet personnellement converti à la religion du Christ mais, contrairement à ses quelques prédécesseurs qui n'en avaient fait qu'une action personnelle, voire ponctuelle, il avait proclamé que Danmörk était dorénavant chrétien.

Son roi comme son peuple.

Ce que lui demandait de comprendre Harald était la teneur profonde de cette décision. Son roi prenait exemple sur l'ancienne puissance franque, lorsque Charles le Grand régnait sur un empire confinant jusqu'à leurs frontières. Mais plus proche, chronologiquement autant que géographiquement, et de fait bien plus menaçant, Otton de Germanie, empereur des Romains, ne pouvait que lui inspirer admiration et crainte. De ces illustres exemples, Harald ne retenait qu'une chose : les formes institutionnelles de la religion des Chrétiens étaient un socle primordial pour imposer son pouvoir. Et il comptait en faire de même.

Les yeux de son roi le fixèrent avec un éclat sévère.

\- Dorénavant nous honorerons les prêtres et jetteront les idoles des faux dieux de nos ancêtres.

Danmörk porta aussitôt la main aux amulettes qui ornaient son cou. Un petit marteau de Þor forgé dans la première pièce de monnaie qu'il avait obtenu par ses propres moyens. Une dent de loup, arrachée en pleine lutte, autour de laquelle il avait entortillé une plume de corbeau, en l'honneur d'Óðinn. Deux coquillages embrassés que Nóreegr avait consacré à Ægir et Njörd, pour qu'ils le protègent durant ses expéditions en mer. Une petite épée en bronze, offerte par Svea, le plaçant sous l'œil de Freyr.

Il y avait tant de souvenirs entremêlés à ces objets. Tant de croyances et de rêves qui l'avaient porté depuis des siècles. Il n'y aurait donc jamais de Valhöll et nul ultime combat du Ragnarök. Les humains n'avaient qu'une vie et un fils pouvait oublier ce qu'un père croyait. Mais lui se rappelait de toutes les années et il lui était plus difficile d'accepter le changement.

Il y avait le rêve d'unifier ses terres, de devenir puissant, de rassembler ses bróður auprès de lui. Il entrevoyait un grandiose avenir où son nom serait craint et respecté par ses pairs. Un futur où les Danois reprendraient l'Angleterre, régneraient sur la mer du Nord et traiteraient en égaux, voire en supérieurs, avec les pays du Continent.

Alors Danmörk passa lentement par-dessus son cou les lanières de ses colliers, sentant le goût du changement envahir sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors et il ne l'en percutait que davantage. Mais alors qu'il allait jeter les amulettes sur le sol, il retint son geste. Non parce qu'il fut pris d'un doute ou d'un subit refus. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner la mémoire du passé représenté par ces objets.

Harald ne dit rien quand il les rangea vivement dans un recoin de sa tunique. Le roi le regardait gentiment, avec de la fierté au fond du regard. Contaminé par sa joie, Danmörk lui dédia un large sourire qui allait d'une oreille à une autre et qui se transforma en rire lorsque son roi lui ébouriffa les cheveux.


	11. Writober 11 : Inquiétude Saison

Oh ! J'ai réussi à rattraper mon retard en écrivant deux textes aujourd'hui. Pour inquiétude et saison, j'ai lié au thème des hivernages vikings en Francia, notamment sur l'île de Noirmoutier à partir de 846.  
Au final, j'écris beaucoup plus avec Danemark que les autres Nordiques, alors que je préfère Suède. Je devrais plus souvent partir du côté des Varègues xD.  
En nouveauté : les Nornir (Nornes) sont des déesses, souvent représentées au nombre de trois, équivalentes aux Moires grecques ou aux Parques romaines. Elles président le Destin des mortels comme des immortels (dieux inclus). Personne ne peut aller contre son Destin : le sacré résidait d'ailleurs dans l'accomplissement de ce Destin, mène-t-il à la mort.

* * *

 **Writober 11 : Inquiétude / Saison**

 **846, Noirmoutier**

Dire qu'il était satisfait par les opérations sur l'abbaye de Saint-Philibert de Noirmoutier aurait été un euphémisme. Danmörk ronronnait presque de contentement devant les richesses amassées en une seule attaque. Malgré les précédents raids, les moines avaient réussi à garder leur abbaye dans un état florissant grâce aux marais salants de l'île et à son port de commerce. Il regrettait presque que ses hommes, pris dans les affres du combat, aient fini par incendier les lieux après le pillage.

\- Plus qu'à retourner à la maison avant l'hiver ! chantonnait-t-il gaiement dans la cale du knörr, gentiment ballotée par une légère houle, reposant un collier de perles dans un grand coffre en bois précieux. Il s'agissait d'un des rares raids qu'il avait mené parce qu'il le désirait, et non parce qu'il était entraîné par le mouvement. Attiré par les récits de la richesse des moines de Noirmoutier, il avait initié le contact avec un groupe habitué à la région. Son apparence juvénile l'empêchait de mener lui-même une expédition, à son grand damne. Car il avait ressenti le besoin de saisir soi-même le sentiment indescriptible qui emplissait l'âme de ses hommes à chaque raid.

Et c'était totalement grisant.

\- Dan.

Ce ne fut pas l'intervention soudaine de Nóreegr, qu'il n'avait pas entendu descendre le rejoindre, qui le fit se retourner vivement mais le ton inquiet qu'il décelait sous la voix impassible de son bróðir. Ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas plus. Il y avait dans ses yeux pâles cette étincelle que l'utilisation du seiðr y laissait toujours, assombrie par d'épais nuages tourmentés.

Il ne savait pas ce que Nóreegr avait vu avec sa magie mais si c'était suffisant pour l'effrayer, lui-même commençait à sentir le serpent de la terreur lui remonter le long de l'œsophage.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Nous allons sombrer… J'ai vu la mer engloutir notre knörr.

Même lorsqu'il énonçait de tels malheurs, il réussissait l'exploit de garder son air impassible.

\- L'hiver n'est pas encore là.

\- La tempête sera sur nous si nous prenons la mer. Je l'ai vue nous avaler dans sa gueule béante et venteuse et ses crocs de foudre.

Danmörk resta un instant silencieux, caressant distraitement le bois poli du coffre qu'il venait de remplir. C'était un cadeau qu'il s'était offert en gagnant un pari contre Svea. Il ne voulait pas plus le perdre que les trésors qu'il contenait, tout comme les hommes qu'il avait mené à Noirmoutier. Mais nul ne pouvait s'opposer au Destin tissé par les Nornir.

\- Si c'est notre destinée… soupira-t-il avec fatalisme, reconnaissant sagement qu'il convenait de l'accomplir pour ne pas indisposer les Dieux. Se noyer était douloureux quand on ne pouvait pas mourir, mais ils survivraient le temps de rejoindre la côte.

\- C'était un avertissement.

L'affirmation tomba comme un couperet, tranchant la brume de désespoir qui avait enveloppé les épaules de Danmörk. Son agacement était tel qu'il se précipita devant son bróðir, criant férocement :

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

\- Je t'ai dit _si nous prenons la mer_. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as brodé autour une fausse histoire.

Nóreegr pouvait se rendre tellement agaçant parfois, et il avait l'air de s'en amuser.

\- Tu étais inquiet !

\- L'étais-je ?

La réelle interrogation dans sa voix le fit douter de ce qu'il avait cru déceler. Danmörk soupira, à moitié riant, habitué au caractère étrange de son bróðir.

\- Et donc, que faisons-nous ?

\- Hivernons ici. L'incendie de l'abbaye a chassé son saint. L'île nous appartient.

Une idée fantastique lui traversa subitement la tête et il sortit précipitamment de la cale du knörr pour remonter quatre à quatre les marches vers le pont, ne s'arrêtant qu'in-extremis avant de choir dans l'océan, le regard rivé vers le nord-est et l'embouchure de la Loire.

\- Eh ! Mais un camp à Noirmoutier nous permettrait de lancer plus efficacement des attaques sur Nantes.

Nóreegr qui l'avait suivi lui assena une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Une destinée préférable.

Il rit à gorge déployée, se projetant déjà dans un avenir de raids glorieux et d'un amas de richesse, confiant en la protection que les Puissances maintenaient autour des fils de leur Destin.


	12. Writober 12 : (Hôtel) Folie

Premier texte sans dialogue. Il ne s'attache pas cette fois à un événement en particulier mais couvre une généralité de la période. Si "folie" m'a automatiquement attirée du côté des berserkir, j'ai été embêtée par l'anachronisme du mot "hôtel". Plutôt que totalement le supprimer, j'ai préféré jouer avec le mot. Vous verrez bien si vous considérez que les deux mots du thème d'aujourd'hui sont respectés.  
Snekkjar : bateau de guerre.

* * *

 **Writober 12 : (Hôtel) / Folie**

 **Large époque viking (VIII** **e** **-XI** **e** **s)**

Leur époque n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille où ils pouvaient cheminer en paix avec leurs voisins. Leur temps était un torrent déchaîné, semé d'embûches et de rapides. Un temps où les ennemis étaient nombreux et s'engouffraient entre leurs défenses dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de présenter la moindre faiblesse. Ils étaient jeunes, souvent considérés comme des mineurs. S'ils grandissaient vite, plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait, ils étaient en même temps plus enfantins que l'âge apparent de leurs corps. Un étrange paradoxe entre une innocence qui s'attardait malgré les siècles et l'expérience amère accumulée avec les années.

Ils avaient embarqué avec leurs hommes pour affronter la mer puis l'océan, les longues nuits d'hiver de leurs terres et l'été aride de la mer des Sarrasins, les grands fleuves des Slaves et l'Empire chrétien des Francs. Et ce faisant, ils avaient définitivement laissé leur enfance derrière eux, lui préférant les affres de l'aventure, du commerce et de la guerre.

Si l'aventure était exaltante et le commerce fructueux, la guerre était horrible, et elle ne les avait pas épargnés. Portés par les valeurs de leur temps, ils l'avaient acceptée comme faisant partie intégrante de leur vie. Et elle rythmait bien souvent leur quotidien. La vie d'antan était une perpétuelle lutte pour apprécier une nouvelle aube. Il y avait le combat contre la rigueur du climat, les conflits entre les chefs, internes à leurs terres ou externes les uns contre les autres, et il y avait les guerres contre les Autres. Parfois, ils en étaient les instigateurs, en accostant leurs côtes et remontant leurs fleuves avec des knörir et des snekkjar abordant une menaçante figure de proue. Mais d'autre fois, ils en étaient les victimes ; et ils avaient vite compris qu'il était préférable d'être le prédateur que la proie.

Ces guerres-là étaient coutumières. Celles où l'irraison les gouvernait l'étaient moins. Ils tombaient alors dans un état de transe semblable à la fureur des berserkir, à la seule différence qu'ils n'étaient pas gorgés de substances et d'alcool pour les plonger dans cet état.

C'était la colère, la haine, la terreur qui les maintenaient dans leurs étaux lors de ces sombres moments.

L'irraison de Danmörk était violente, surtout lorsque la peur la commandait. Fier et brave, il refusait souvent d'admettre sa frayeur après coup, mais il était terrifié par la peur même. S'il craignait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'était qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour défendre ce qu'il chérissait. Il se battait alors de toutes ses forces, poussant jusqu'à la cruauté la plus violente s'il le fallait.

L'irraison de Nóreegr était terrible, surtout à cause de sa magie. S'il était souvent si impassible, c'est en partie parce qu'il savait que ses émotions se répercutaient sur le monde du Double, que sa peur pouvait déclencher des représailles incontrôlables. Mais s'il contenait sa frayeur, la colère était plus délicate à maintenir sous clé, en tout cas indéfiniment, et notamment lorsque cela concernait le jeune ĺsland. Lors de ces moments-là, aveuglé par la rage, il n'avait plus aucun scrupule à déchaîner les formidables Puissances qui gravitaient autour de lui.

L'irraison de Svea était implacable, surtout parce qu'elle était longue et difficile à déclencher. Une fois installée cependant, elle était une crue grondante de la fureur de la tempête qui l'avait déclenchée, impossible à arrêter et fracassante quand elle arrivait sur sa cible. Ce n'était pas l'agacement quotidien de la rivalité avec Danmörk. Quand Svea s'énervait réellement, ce qui avait réussi à le pousser à bout s'en remettait rarement, si ce n'était jamais.

ĺsland ne connaissait pas une telle irraison. Ils l'avaient toujours protégé de tels heurts et avaient tenté de lui en épargner le spectacle, n'y réussissant qu'à un certain point. L'irraison de Danmörk éclatait sans crier garde. L'irraison de Nóreegr était souvent liée à sa personne. Seule l'irraison de Svea lui était inconnue par sa rareté et son absence d'implication sur les chemins de l'Est où il trouvait souvent le conflit initiateur de sa perte de contrôle.

Et lorsqu'ĺsland était témoin d'une telle irraison, il craignait ceux qui constituaient pourtant sa famille tant ils ne les reconnaissaient plus. Ils n'étaient plus ses bróður. Il ne trouvait plus en eux ni l'insouciance enfantine de Danmörk ni la gentillesse bourrue de Svea, encore moins l'attention fraternelle et constante de Nóreegr.

Ils n'étaient plus que les hôtes de leur folle irraison.


	13. Writober 13 : Dépression Lumière

Harald Harðráði (le Sévère) 1015/16 - 1066 est souvent considéré comme le "dernier Viking". Son parcours est digne de légende, franchement. Demi-frère de Saint-Olaf, roi ayant évangélisé la Norvège, ami de Jaroslav de la Rus' de Kiev (lié matrimonialement), chef de la garde varègue de Constantinople, ayant guerroyé un peu partout en Europe de l'Est et du Sud (Pologne, Slaves de l'Est pour Jaroslav - Bulgarie, Sicile, mer Méditerranée, Anatolie, Jérusalem pour les empereurs byzantins), il est retourné en Norvège où il a co-régné avec Magnus le Bon puis obtenu le trône de Norvège (Magnus régnait sur la Norvège et le Danemark mais donna le Danemark à un descendant de Knut le Grand).  
Il est mort lors d'une tentative de conquête de l'Angleterre (Knut le Grand avait régné sur un royaume composé du Danemark, de la Norvège, de leurs possessions et de l'Angleterre) en 1066, juste avant l'arrivée de Guillaume le Conquérant venu de Normandie.

* * *

 **Writober 13 : Dépression / Lumière**

 **Vie d'Harald** ** _Harðráði 1015/16-1066_**

En temps normal, Nóreegr ne se serait pas rendu dans la demeure d'un petit roitelet du Ringerike. Mais durant ces dernières décennies, c'était déjà la deuxième fois que les fées l'y amenaient, la première ayant été, vingt ans plus tôt, pour la naissance d'Olaf Haraldsson qui venait de s'installer à Nidaros en proclamant l'indépendance de ses terres vis-à-vis du roi Knut le Grand de Danmörk.

Mais si Olaf s'était révélé être aussi glorieux que les fées l'avaient prophétisé à sa naissance, Nóreegr peinait à accepter son obsession d'éradiquer par la force la moindre trace de paganisme. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'habituer au changement, l'idée même de cesser d'utiliser le seiðr lui était insupportable, et se développait en son cœur un sentiment paradoxal envers son roi, entre admiration et ressentiment.

Il se demandait donc s'il avait suivi les trois petits fées par simple curiosité ou parce s'il n'y avait pas un petit quelque chose de plus pour le motiver.

En attendant, elles l'avaient rapidement devancées et virevoltaient en paillant autour du berceau d'un nourrisson aux joues rebondies. Il dormait à poings ferrés, protégé du boucan voletant autour de lui par son incapacité à saisir le Monde du Double. Nóreegr n'en porta pas moins un doigt à ses lèvres, les intimidant au silence pour apprécier le silence d'une quiétude innocente.

\- Salut, toi, murmura-t-il au bambin endormi, caressant les quelques cheveux parsemant sa tête douce et duveteuse. Il regrettait souvent qu'ĺsland ne lui soit pas apparu sous cette forme, trop fragile pour leur condition, même si son petit frère était déjà plus qu'adorable. Les trois fées ne purent rester silencieuses très longtemps. C'était dans leur nature d'être vives et joyeuse, animées d'un perpétuel mouvement. Elles voletèrent autour du berceau, chantonnant tour à tour, prophétiques d'un promesse qui ravissait son cœur.

 _« Ce petit sera un guerrier de renom. »_

 _« Un aventurier guerroyant sur toutes les terres. »_

 _« Un grand roi pour Nóreegr. »_

Un mince sourire ourla un instant ses lèvres alors qu'il se baissait vers l'enfant pour murmure contre son oreille :

\- Nous nous reverrons quand tu seras plus grand, Harald.

Il avait déjà disparu quand le bambin papillonna des yeux avant de se rendormir aussitôt d'un air bienheureux. Des années passèrent et Nóreegr relégua l'enfant dans un coin de son esprit, assistant Olaf dans ses guerres contre Knut, protégeant farouchement son indépendance contre l'emprise de Danmörk. Il savait que son bróðir ne pensait pas à mal, que s'il soutenait les velléités de conquête de ses rois sur son territoire, ce n'était pas pour imposer sa tutelle, comme pour le pays des Anglo-Saxons, mais parce qu'il désirait réunir autour de lui ceux à qui il tenait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils ne participèrent pas aux batailles, pas plus que Svea ne s'y joignit quand Olaf se réfugia sur ses terres. Néanmoins, quand Olaf mourut à Stiklestad, tout le ressentiment qu'il avait pu développer contre son action évangélisatrice se dissipa sous le flot de sa tristesse ; il avait perdu, Knut imposa son fils Sven sur son trône.

Quand Danmörk tenta de lui parler cette-fois, Nóreegr lui cracha un nidh chargé de sa colère qui le fit fuir à toute vitesse. Il regretta vite son geste qui fut tout aussi rapidement pardonné, mais la douleur de la défaite restait prégnante et assombrissait son humeur d'une lourde chape. Ce fut alors que les fées revinrent le trouver pour lui murmurer les exploits d'un très jeune homme, à peine âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, qui s'était rué au secours de son demi-frère à Stiklestad où il s'était illustré.

Il sentit l'espoir ramener de la lumière dans son esprit. Elles lui assurèrent qu'Harald n'avait pas péri dans la bataille, que son destin serait nettement plus glorieux, qu'il frapperait le monde de ses exploits.

Alors Nóreegr abandonna ses terres pour rejoindre Harald en exil. Il suivit son chemin lorsqu'il quitta les terres de Svea pour se rendre auprès du prince Jaroslav de Novgorod et jusqu'à Mikligard où ils rentrèrent au service des empereurs des Grecs. L'aventure qui lui avait tant manqué depuis des années, après son expédition jusqu'au Vinland, revint battre son sang d'un tambour effréné mêlant adrénaline et euphorie. Ils guerroyèrent contre les pirates sarrasins de la Grande Mer du Sud aux vents chauds, puis contre les villes d'Anatolie, descendirent l'Euphrate, se rendirent jusqu'à Jérusalem, portèrent la guerre dans l'émirat de Sicile et en Bulgarie contre Pierre Deljan. Couverts de gloire et d'honneurs, ils emmagasinèrent une fortune colossale, et une renommée qui monta jusqu'aux oreilles de ses bróður restés au Nord.

Et quand le vent tourna, que l'empereur vit Harald comme une menace, il fut temps de rentrer. Dans leur patrie au Nord, le temps avait changé bien des choses, retourné la situation. Un Norvégien, Magnus, régnait désormais sur les terres de Nóreegr et de Danmörk, et Harald en prit ombrage. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait épousé la princesse Elisabeth, fille de son ami Jaroslav, disposant d'une légitimité accrue par sa richesse sans égale. Mais Magnus était solidement établi et Nóreegr craignit un moment qu'Harald ne fasse mentir les fées en s'attaquant à plus fort que lui.

Mais la Foudre du Nord, celui qu'on appelait le Sévère, n'était pas un homme de peu de jugeote. Fin stratège, il se tourna vers les concurrents de son rival, s'alliant à Sven Estriden qui s'était vu ravir son trône de Danmörk et au roi de Svea, Anund Jacob. Une fois encore, Nóreegr se détourna des batailles, abandonnant même les côtés d'Harald, tant Magnus était soutenu par une grande partie de son peuple qui refusait de rompre ses serments de fidélité. Quand Harald accepta de passer un compromis avec Magnus, partageant la couronne contre une partie de sa fortune qui manquait cruellement à son rival, il se sentit soulagé de l'horrible déchirement qui le tourmentait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se battre.

La lumière d'Harald brilla à son apogée lorsque Magnus périt sans héritier, lui octroyant ses terres, tandis qu'il nommait Sven à la tête de Danmörk. Leur guerre pour la suprématie l'un sur l'autre repris, sans qu'aucune des parties ne l'emporte sur l'autre. Alors Harald se tourna vers la terre des Anglo-Saxons qui avait été unifiée au grand royaume de Knut le Grand et sur lequel il comptait réclamer sa légitimité, profitant de la mort d'Edouard le Confesseur.

Cette nuit-là, Nóreegr ne dormit pas. Il s'envola sur les chemins prophétiques des rêves où il ne vit que la mort et la noirceur. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il s'impliqua directement dans les affaires des hommes de cette époque, tentant de détourner son roi de ce chemin, en pure perte.

Le Destin était lancé ; la lumière d'Harald s'achèverait chez les Anglo-Saxons.

Nóreegr se rappela l'innocent nourrisson dans son berceau, auréolé des lueurs des fées, et pleura amèrement sa peine dans la noirceur solitaire de sa couche.

Harald _Harðráði_ mourut à Stamford Bridge lorsque Harold éteignit sa lumière . Malheur pour les Anglo-Saxons, Harold mourut également, et une nouvelle lumière en provenance de Normandie venait d'accoster l'île. Pour Nóreegr cependant, le désespoir le tenait dans ses rets, que même le règne pacifique d'Olaf Haraldsson ne sut apaiser. Harald était le dernier d'une glorieuse époque. Peut-être que l'avenir lui réserverait d'autres fastes périodes mais la rupture était aussi brutale que douloureuse.

Une page était tournée dans son histoire, et elle ne se fit pas sans heurt.


	14. Writober 14 : Bain (Karaoké)

En avant pour Constantinople (Mikligard dans le texte), le thème "bain" m'y oblige ; et me force à choisir Suède comme victime. Car le deuxième thème est "karaoké". Anachronique, une fois encore, mais j'ai essayé de l'inclure quand même.

J'ai choisi vers 837 car une ambassade rhôs se trouve à Constantinople auprès de Théophile. Et qu'en 839, cette même délégation serait passée à la cour de Louis le Pieux, en Francie, et que cet événement sera la cadre d'un autre jour de ce Writober. Les Rhôs sont les habitants de la Rus' de Kiev : il s'agit de fait d'une population slave ayant des éléments scandinaves (majoritairement suédois). Je pense que c'est la façon la plus neutre de décrire la chose (sans rentrer dans les détails des débats sur la fondation scandinave de Kiev = Koenugardr dans le texte).

Au IXe s, les bains romains sont tombés en désuétude dans l'Empire byzantin à cause de la volonté de l'Eglise de diminuer la promiscuité entre les sexes qu'ils permettaient et par le manque de moyens des élites pour entretenir les locaux. Mais il reste des bains publiques à Constantinople.

* * *

 **Writober 14 : Bain / (Karaoké)**

 **Constantinople, vers 837**

Svea se sentait harassé. Par la longueur et la difficulté du voyage depuis Koenugardr, tant il n'était pas aisé de descendre les rapides du Dniepr, mais aussi par la lourdeur du protocole impérial. Dans son désir de découvrir les splendeurs de Mikligard de l'intérieur, il avait tenu à accompagner les ambassadeurs rhôs envoyés auprès de l'empereur Théophile qui régnait sur les Grecs.

Il n'avait jamais connu un peuple aussi étrange malgré ses nombreuses pérégrinations et les multiples peuples qu'il avait pu côtoyer. Francs, Angles, Saxons, Celtes, Finnasses, Slaves, Frisons… tous lui paraissaient plus semblables aux siens, en tout cas en comparaison avec les Grecs. Les Celtes et les Slaves possédaient déjà de curieuses coutumes et d'insolites mœurs mais leur étrangeté n'était rien devant l'extravagance grecque de Mikligard.

Le jeune adolescent avait donc accepté avec une joie certaine la proposition de se rendre aux bains publics pour se délasser. L'empereur regardait l'ambassade rhôs avec une méfiance visible et refusait que ses délégués ne se dispersent dans la ville sans surveillance. Ils étaient de fait tous accompagnés par un notable-interprète. Svea avait appris quelques notions de grec, par curiosité autant que par nécessité, mais il s'agissait d'une langue compliquée aux sonorités inconnues. La présence de l'interprète le rassurait donc, surtout qu'il parerait ses réponses brèves et sèches d'une rondeur diplomatique fort appréciable.

Pour l'heure cependant, il ne cessait de discutailler sur l'antique héritage représenté par les bains publiques. Svea lisait entre les lignes son inquiétude quant à la qualité de l'établissement que l'empereur avait mis à disposition des émissaires rhôs. Non pas les bains du palais mais bel et bien les bains publiques de la ville, maintenus pour l'hygiène du peuple, et surtout des pauvres. Svea avait marmonné que la situation lui convenait, lui était même préférable, échappant ainsi à l'atmosphère pompeuse et étouffante de l'entourage impérial, mais le notable n'avait pas dû saisir sa réponse.

Il obtint tout de même d'être seul une fois à l'intérieur et eut la chance de trouver assez rapidement une pièce vide, les Dieux en soient remerciés. La cuve était propre et le temps n'avait que peu impacté son matériau. L'eau, chauffée par un système d'hypocauste, dégageait une épaisse vapeur. Svea aurait préféré que le bain soit froid tant il faisait chaud sous ces latitudes ; habitué à la glaceur du long hiver de ses terres, il peinait à s'habituer aux températures du sud. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'allait pas cracher sur un bain, surtout que l'empereur leur avait offert les frais. Même s'il ne leur avait pas ouvert les bains palatiaux, craignant sans doute que les _barbaroi_ qu'ils étaient à ses yeux n'y fomentent quelque grabuge, Théophile ne voulait pas paraître ingrat envers les Rhôs.

C'était réellement agréable de se laver après des journées passées en bateau à combattre les rapides du Dniepr avant de se frotter aux retorses épines du protocole impérial. Il s'attarda dans l'eau plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ, pensant quitter les bains dès qu'il se serait énergiquement frotté la peau pour la nettoyer de la moindre crasse. L'eau refroidissait à mesure que le temps s'égrenait avec langueur et la vapeur qui l'environnait se délia progressivement.

Il crut discerner quelque chose sur le mur à côté de la cuve et plissa des yeux pour observer plus soigneusement, l'habitude des contours flous ne le faisant même plus pester. Quelques phrases en grec avaient été maladroitement gravées sur la pierre. Svea en appela à toutes ses maigres ressources de la langue pour esquisser une traduction bancale de ce qui lui semblait être quelques vers populaires.

Il y était question de soleil et de félicité, d'une terre nourrissante et d'une vie de joie. L'air qu'il devinait était agréable à ses oreilles, les vers porteurs d'une élégante poésie. Sans même y penser, Svea commença à chantonner la chanson, s'enhardissant à élever la voix, imprégnant la pièce de sa langue gutturale, bien éloignée des accents chanteurs du grec, mais transformant le poème en une mélodie qui n'était pas désagréable selon lui.

Ce furent des rires qui tuèrent sa voix et lui firent percuter la chose. Les ambassadeurs rhôs qu'il avait accompagné à Mikligard l'avait retrouvé, et pris sur le fait. L'un d'entre eux, membre de son peuple, qui savait pertinemment _qui_ il était pour l'avoir accompagné depuis Birka, devait se tenir à la chambranle de la porte pour ne choir au sol sous la force de son hilarité.

Svea le fusilla en vain du regard. Devant son impuissance manifeste, il se releva prestement, se drapant dans sa dignité fissurée, pour quitter la pièce avec un dernier regard noirci par sa gêne, se promettant de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ces impertinents.

Ce ne fut qu'un fois arrivé à la chambre mise à disposition par l'empereur qu'il se rendit compte de sa chance. Il était venu seul à Mikligard, sans Nóreegr et surtout loin des yeux de Danmörk. Peut-être que le premier aurait eu la décence de ne rien dire, ne se moquant qu'avec ses yeux, mais il savait pertinemment que le second n'aurait pas manqué de s'esclaffer à gorge déployée, ameutant tout Mikligard, gardant cet événement en mémoire durant des siècles.

Il serait probablement préférable de ne pas donner suite à l'impertinence des hommes pour qu'ils oublient rapidement la chose ; Svea l'espérait de tout cœur.


	15. Writober 15 : (Chocolat) Procrastination

Au départ, je ne pensais pas que la procrastination, en sortant de la période viking pour moi tourner du côté de Suède remettant toujours au lendemain d'obéir à son roi lui demandant d'aller ordonner en personne en Finlande d'arrêter de se rebeller contre son action évangélisatrice (XIIe s).

Puis ... après des discutions, j'ai eu une idée farfelue incorporant chocolat. Un gros "Et si?". Imaginiez que des graines de cacao soient arrivées aux Vikings du Vinland ... Je sais, tirée par les cheveux, mon histoire. Mais je me suis amusée.

Un frett est la partie divinatoire du sacrifice. Eiríkr Rauði est bien évidemment le fameux Erik le Rouge. Les Skraelingar sont les peuples indigènes du Vinland, sans doute des Algonquiens. Le peuple mexicain d'où viendrait les graines de cacao sont les Tolquètes. Il y avait vraiment une navigation régulière entre le Groenland et l'Islande / la Norvège. Et les Vikings avaient réellement des ours comme animaux de compagnie.

* * *

 **Writober 15 : Chocolat / Procrastination**

 **Vers l'an Mil, entre Groenland et Vinland**

Nóreegr souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer à travers les épaisses moufles de fourrure de loup qui les protégeait. La skáli était envahie par les hommes, serrés les uns contre les autres, riant et chantant autour du foyer chaleureux, de la viande de l'ours que les chasseurs avaient ramené plus tôt à forts cris de joie et d'une généreuse rasade d'hydromel. Ils venaient de recevoir un bateau en provenance d'ĺsland, amenant les vivres qui manquaient à la petite colonie du Grønland. La longue nuit d'hiver avait surpris l'équipage qui avait manqué de sombrer dans la mer déchaînée avant d'arriver à destination. Les Puissances avaient été indulgentes avec eux ; ils avaient accosté trempé, harassé et terrifié, mais vivant et riant de sentir le sol sous leurs pieds et leurs cœurs dans leurs torses.

Son petit frère lui manquait atrocement. Quand il avait annoncé à ĺsland qu'il accompagnerait Eiríkr Rauði, le petit avait hurlé sa colère de se voir refuser le voyage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son aîné accompagnait un exilé dans son expédition. Nóreegr lui avait patiemment répété qu'un frétt lui avait révélé qu'un intéressant Chemin de Destin se profilait dans le sillage de cet homme, et qu'en plus Eiríkr était né sur ses terres. ĺsland s'était buté, indifférent à son argumentaire, et il y avait encore des ombres entre leurs mots lorsqu'ils s'étaient salués avant son départ.

Coincé à Brattahlíð, Nóreegr attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de ce bateau en provenance d'ĺsland pour effectuer le voyage inverse. Plus aucun signe ne le retenait à Grønland, et il songeait chaque soir à la tristesse qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son petit frère alors qu'il disparaissait à l'horizon, emmené par la puissance du vent. Il avait même capturé en cadeau un ourson blanc, de ces immenses prédateurs qui peuplaient ces nouvelles terres, pour se faire pardonner du petit.

\- J'affréterai un knörr pour l'ouest dès le premier jour de la belle saison, vous verrez ! s'écria soudainement Leif Eiríkrsson, se levant d'un coup de son banc. Sa voix était empreinte des tons de l'hydromel, entre une langueur pâteuse et une lucidité visionnaire. L'un des hommes qui l'entouraient avait dû se montrer désobligeant quant à ses exploits en comparaison de ceux de son illustre paternel.

\- Il n'y a que la mer extérieure vers l'ouest, lui rétorqua-t-on avec condescendance, riant de son éclat, jugé enfantin et inutile par plus d'un. Au fond de la skáli, sur son trône de bois, Eiríkr avait suspendu son geste pour boire, le regard rivé sur son fils.

\- Quand le printemps sera venu, je vais explorer les terres décrites par Bjarni Herjólfsson il y a deux décennies.

\- Affabulations !

\- Inepties !

\- Tu as mieux à faire au Grønland !

\- Il n'y avait que des chimères dans les racontars de Bjarni !

Leif serra ses poings en carrant la mâchoire, visiblement prêt à défendre son honneur par la force, si ses mots ne suffisaient pas. Ses contradicteurs étaient également sur le point de se lever pour faire valoir par la violence leur point de vue. Tous avaient trop bu, dépassant le seuil de la sagesse de Kvasir. C'en devenait ennuyeux. Nóreegr se leva silencieusement pour quitter la skáli, croisant dans le mouvement le regard impérieux qu'Eiríkr qui s'était redressé de son siège. Tous se turent et se figèrent dans la pièce.

\- L'idée est tentante.

Ce fut suffisant pour que les hommes ravalent leurs récriminations. Nóreegr aurait dû les laisser voguer sur leurs eaux propres et retourner ses voiles vers ĺsland.

Mais les ombres mouvantes des torches avaient formé un halo de corbeau autour de Leif.

Il s'attardait donc à Brattahlíð quand le knörr repartit vers ĺsland et embarqua plutôt sur celui affrété par Leif. Blessé par une chute de cheval, Eiríkr fut condamné à rester à terre et confia l'expédition à son fils, confiant en ses capacités. Ils voguèrent longtemps jusqu'à atteindre l'Helluland, une terre aux pierres plates stériles et sans intérêt, puis le Markland à l'épaisse chevelure de forêt et finalement, toujours plus au sud, le Vinland, le pays aux vignes sauvages, où Leif s'installa dans une baie qu'il nomma de son nom : Leifsbudir.

Nóreegr aurait pu en rester là, repartir auprès de ses bróður à l'est, mais une irrépressible envie d'aventure s'était logée dans son cœur. S'il regagna Grønland avec Leif, il n'eut de cesse qu'une nouvelle expédition soit organisée pour s'avancer dans les terres à partir de Leifsbudir. Son vœu fut exaucé, mais ils tombèrent rapidement sur des peuples indigènes, qu'ils nommèrent Skraelingar, plus nombreux qu'ils ne le croyaient. Ils étaient étranges, au faciès tels qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu, et ils leur inspirèrent une grande méfiance, surtout lorsqu'ils parlèrent de leurs rois et de leur puissance qui leur étaient inconnus.

Mais Nóreegr était une terre et un peuple, pas un humain craignant pour sa vie mortelle, et sa curiosité n'avait plus de limite. Le temps lui échappant, il usa du seiðr pour se rendre capable de converser aisément avec les peuplades sauvages du Vinland, dans l'objectif avoué de commercer avec eux. Ils s'avérèrent de piètres marchands, qui ne saisissaient pas la valeur de ce qu'ils vendaient et la pacotille qu'ils reçurent en retour, quand ses hommes s'aperçurent de leur candeur. Mais Nóreegr avait leur confiance, il avait su les amadouer de par sa sensibilité aux choses invisibles de la nature, et ils répondirent avec enthousiasme à sa soif d'apprendre.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne viennent à lui avec une étrange histoire. Il lui raconta l'aventure fabuleuse d'un marcheur qui s'était perdu sur les routes du sud, toujours plus vers le sud, descendant vers des terres étranges gouvernées par un roi au fabuleux pouvoir. Si le récit était flou sur ce voyage, sur ses raisons et son déroulement, ce que le marcheur avait ramené était palpable.

Une étrange graine noirâtre avait été déposée dans le creux de la main de Nóreegr.

\- Ils disent là-bas que cette plante fut offerte par leur grand dieu, le Serpent à Plumes, et qu'elle est la plus grande richesse de leur peuple.

Nóreegr leva la graine vers ses yeux, fascinés. Le Skraeling avait toute une petite caisse de cette denrée inconnue. Il rajouta que le marcheur avait également ramené la recette du xocoalt, la boisson tirée à partir de ces graines.

\- Qu'en veux-tu ?

\- Si tu veux les graines du dieu, il faudra donner un grand cadeau.

Nóreegr pensa lui proposer un ours adulte ou le couvrir d'ivoire de morse. Puis il se rappela le caractère terre à terre de ce peuple, et l'esprit du commerçant affina une meilleure réponse. Il farfouilla dans la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit de petites graines de céréales.

\- Des graines contre des graines. Celles-ci amèneront la prospérité aux tiens.

Il se doutait que si le Skraeling n'avait pas planté les graines noirâtres, c'est qu'une tentative avait démontré qu'elles n'avaient pas poussé et qu'elles lui étaient donc inutiles, soient-elles le cadeau d'un dieu. L'homme soupesa sa proposition, ses yeux oscillant de sa caisse à la sacoche de Nóreegr. Il haussa une épaule ennuyée, simulant un agacement éprouvé par son silence hésitant, et le Skraeling changea aussitôt de comportement, lui sautant pratiquement dessus :

\- J'accepte ta proposition.

Nóreegr hocha la tête, répondant solennellement :

\- J'accepte ton offre.

L'échange fut rapidement scellé et l'homme disparut prestement avec son butin. Nóreegr relâcha enfin le petit sourire satisfait qu'il retenait depuis qu'il savait avoir capturé le candide Skraeling dans ses rets. Ce qui l'empêchait de repartir aux côtés d'ĺsland, repoussant encore et toujours à demain son départ, venait de s'envoler. Il comprenait enfin, après toutes ces années, la promesse apportée par le frétt qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, et il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps au Vinland, d'autant plus que des troubles commençaient à apparaître entre les Skraelingar et les hommes de Leif.

Une fois de retour à Brattahlíð, Nóreegr passa l'attente du prochain bateau en provenance d'ĺsland à tester la recette du xocoalt. Il obtint un breuvage amer et épicé, qu'il n'adoucit que difficilement avec du miel et du lait, mais qui s'avéra être une aide conséquente contre la fatigue ; il s'en sentit même surexcité, alors que la neige le coinçait à l'intérieur de la skáli, d'un énervement qui ébrécha sa carapace impassible.

Peut-être qu'il serait plus sage de garder sa découverte pour lui seul et de ne pas la partager avec ses bróður.


	16. Writober 16 : Peur Rédemption

**Ce texte ne se base pas sur un fait historiquement viable à 100%, vous vous en douterez en lisant. Cette histoire de punition divine suite au siège de Paris par Ragnar en 845 est racontée par les moines du monastère de Saint-Germain-en-Laye qui mettent évidemment en avant leur Saint... camouflant que la raison du départ des Vikings est le tribut de 7000 livres que Charles le Chauve leur versa. Ce siège de 845 n'est que le premier de plusieurs sièges de la ville par les Vikings.**

* * *

 **Writober 15 : Peur / Rédemption**

 **845, entre Paris et le Danemark**

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Ragnar Lodbrok avait réuni une flotte considérable de cent vingt navires comportant au total cinq milles têtes et avait tourné leurs voiles vers la Seine. Rouen avait été incendiée. Plusieurs monastères avaient été pillés. Même Paris avait succombé à leurs assauts. Ils avaient amassé une fortune considérable que le tribut de sept mille livres que le roi Charles de Francia avait accepté de payer contre leur départ étaient venus compléter.

Il avait eu des morts, certes, mais rien comparé à la réussite de leur expédition. Les Francs n'avaient tout simplement rien pu faire contre eux. Les hommes avaient une joie sauvage au cœur et avaient accepté sans récriminations d'honorer la parole donnée à Charles de quitter Paris et sa région sans plus la piller. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des terres qu'ils traversèrent pour rentrer au pays avant que l'hiver n'arrive sur eux.

Jusque là, le Destin leur avait souri avec une chance inouïe. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils auraient dû se méfier.

Ils n'avaient pas encore quitté les terres de Francia que le premier homme tomba malade et mourut peu de temps après. Cette mort subite n'attisa qu'une surprise indifférente. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'un autre homme ne succombe au mal, puis un autre, et encore plusieurs vies qui s'échappèrent de corps puissants, mais assaillis par un ennemi invisible.

La peur enfla dans leur cœur autrefois joyeux. Elle était un serpent resserré sur les intestins qui murmurait aux oreilles dans le noir, promettant une longue agonie, et formulant mille et une raisons de ce mal qui les rongeait. Ils se rappelèrent les menaces des Chrétiens qu'ils avaient ignoré sur la Puissance de leur Dieu et sa colère divine. Elle viendrait les châtier, avaient-ils promis. Ils avaient ri et pillé les monastères, les abbayes et les églises, volant et détruisant les trésors consacrés à ce Dieu invisible mais si prégnant.

De tous les hommes de l'expédition, Danmörk était à la fois le plus malade et le plus résistant. A sa grande horreur, il avait compris que son corps avait attrapé la maladie, qu'il ressentait déjà par les morts de ses hommes qui l'entouraient. Ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons d'armes l'avaient abandonné à sa souffrance, conspirant même de le jeter par-dessus bord, pour éviter que le mal ne se répande encore plus. Ils ne savaient pas qui il était, il s'était présenté comme un vague Magnus, fils d'un quelconque nom dont il ne se souvenait même plus, et il était trop jeune physiquement pour espérer être respecté.

Heureusement pour lui, Ragnar se souvint de sa présence à bord et vint le sauver des griffes effrayées qui avaient remplacé les mains qui hier lui assenaient d'amicales claques dans le dos.

\- Pas dû .. attaquer Saint-Germain après … aient menacé, souffla doucement Danmörk, une fois qu'il fut en sécurité. Ragnar lui jeta un regard noir, chargé de la lourdeur de sa colère quant à l'épidémie qui entachait la splendeur de sa réussite.

\- Tu n'étais pas contre.

\- Nóreegr m'… m'avait…

Il délirait sous la fièvre, n'arrivant même plus à prononcer ses mots sans bafouiller.

\- … prévenu de … pas … attirer la colère… de ce Dieu.

Ragnar ne lui répondit rien et le laissa seul. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes à délirer tout seul dans le noir. Il lui semblait reconnaître la cale et les trésors qu'elle contenait. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici ; il était seul. Solitaire dans les ombres, assailli par la douleur, faible et désemparé. La peur avait en lui une proie de choix. Elle ne l'épargna pas.

Ce furent de longues nuits de silence entrecoupées de ses gémissements et ses plaintes. Il oscillait entre un sommeil agité et un délire éveillé, appelant pathétiquement, incapable d'hurler, les noms de Nóreegr et de Svea, espérant sans raison que ses bróður soient auprès de lui pour le rassurer. Il voulait leur chaleur, leur compréhension, leur présence. Il voulait entendre les sarcasmes de Nóreegr qui le tancerait de ne pas avoir fait assez attention et d'avoir offenser une Puissance, contre ses conseils, alors qu'il tapoterait délicatement son front d'un linge humide. Il voulait se plaindre du silence jugeur de Svea et subir son regard noirci par son inquiétude alors qu'il préparerait quelque chose d'infâme et de bouilli pour le remettre d'aplomb - les remèdes avaient toujours un goût horrible, surtout ceux de Svea. Danmörk imaginait ses reproches amusés et ses remerciements camouflés.

Saut qu'il était désespérément seul et désespérait en solitaire dans les ombres.

Quand il put enfin penser à nouveau clairement, sentant ses forces revenir alors que la flotte s'approchait de ses terres, Danmörk se promit une chose. Quoi que Ragnar en pense, il dirait au roi Horik d'apaiser le Dieu des Chrétiens en renvoyant les captifs qu'ils avaient capturé. S'il avait réellement courroucé une telle Puissance, il lui fallait absolument obtenir son pardon.


	17. Writober 17 : (Télévision) Insomnie

Je suis fatiguée alors j'irai vite sur la présentation. L'événement est décrit dans les Annales de Saint-Bertin : un groupe de Rhôs (encore en partie des Suédois à l'époque) aurait accompagné l'ambassade de l'empereur Théophile de Constantinople à la cour de Louis le Pieux à Ingelheim, dans l'optique de retourner en Suède. Ils y auraient été retenus par crainte qu'ils ne soient des espions danois venus pour trouver des failles dans la défense carolingienne et préparer de nouveaux raids. Louis le Pieux les aurait alors "relâchés" en les désignant comme des Suédois. L'historicité de l'anecdote n'est pas entièrement fiable.

Mikligard : Constantinople.  
Koenugardr : Kiev.

J'ai détourné télévision dans son sens "regarder, être spectateur".

* * *

 **Writober 17 : (Télévision) / Insomnie**

 **Vers 839, Ingelheim**

Dire que Svea était inquiet aurait été un doux euphémisme. Son visage sévère ne semblait montrer qu'une intense colère, alors qu'il ne ressentait qu'une impuissance désespérante. Pris au piège, il n'était qu'un spectateur balloté par les événements sur lesquels il n'avait plus aucune emprise. S'il n'avait pas été au cœur des choses, il en aurait pourtant souri, tant la situation s'avérait cocasse.

Il était confondu avec Danmörk.

Svea n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose soit possible. Il en perdait le sommeil qui fuyait ses interrogations aussi nombreuses que chaotiques. Quelle était la probabilité qu'une telle confusion advienne ? Il aurait rapidement répondu : aucune. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, si on excluait qu'ils étaient tous les deux grands, blonds, aux yeux bleus, parlant la même langue et partageait les mêmes us et coutumes. Danmörk était bruyant, animé d'une joie de vivre quotidienne, extraverti et exubérant. Au contraire, Svea était calme, silencieux et peu de personne étaient capables de lire dans ses yeux ses véritables émotions.

Mais Louis n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose : ils étaient tous les deux des _Northmanni_. Et ils craignaient que les émissaires de Koenugardr qui accompagnaient l'ambassade de l'empereur Théophile de Mikligard ne soient des espions à la solde d'un de ces nombreux chefs dont les raids dévastaient l'Empire hérité de Charles le Grand.

Svea avait essayé d'expliquer la confusion. Louis était certainement au courant de l'existence de Francia, il pourrait comprendre que Danmörk et lui étaient différents. Mais sa jeunesse apparente, alliée à son allure effrayante, l'avaient automatiquement relégué à une position secondaire, en retrait, où il ne pouvait prendre la parole. Il ne pouvait que souffrir dans son silence des atermoiements qui rallongeaient son séjour à Ingelheim. Incapable de dormir, il ressassait sans cesse cette affreuse mésaventure, regrettant sa décision de suivre l'ambassade chez les Francs pour retourner sur ses terres, pensant y trouver quelque intérêt curieux, plutôt que remonter le Dniepr vers Staraja-Ladoga. Une quête de Suomi, même si elle avait de fortes chances de n'aboutir à rien - c'était toujours Suomi qui venait à lui, il ne le trouvait jamais quand il ne le désirait pas - lui semblait maintenant préférable à sa curiosité.

Mais le pire restait à venir. Alors qu'il trépignait d'impatience, durant une énième rencontre auprès du roi franc, il aperçut en effet Francia le regarder droit dans les yeux. Francia était plus vieux et plus expérimenté, Svea se sentit donc aussitôt soulagé qu'il l'ait remarqué, et reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Il voyait au regard qui était posé sur lui que Francia savait pertinemment à _qui_ il avait affaire. Mais l'élégant jeune homme avaient des yeux de glace et un visage sévère ; il ne parla pas en sa faveur et l'attente s'éternisa.

Svea maudit Danmörk et ses raids sur le Continent.

Tout au long du déroulement de cette histoire sans queue ni tête, qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas malgré ses longues discussions en solitaire durant les heures de la nuit, Svea ne fut qu'un spectateur impuissant qui ressassait cette impuissance dans son repos agité que le sommeil avait déserté. Il ne pouvait que suivre des yeux le déroulement des négociations, espérant, tressaillant, à chaque seconde tiraillé entre la joie et la crainte.

Et quand Louis décréta enfin qu'ils pouvaient s'en repartir chez eux comme ils le désiraient, les ayant reconnu après son enquête comme des _Northmanni_ différents des Danois qui assaillaient le royaume de Francia, Svea se sentit à la fois soulagé d'un poids atroce et vidé de l'attente d'un nouveau rebondissement. Sentiment paradoxal qu'il médita longuement sur le chemin du retour vers ses terres, évitant sciemment le territoire de Danmörk, même la Scanie qui jouxtait les siennes au sud.

La honte était déjà assez prégnante dans son esprit seul.


	18. Writober 18 : Absence Famille

Il s'agit d'une suite au texte 15. Les landvaettir sont des esprits gardiens de terres. La terre d'Islande en possède quatre protecteurs : Dreki (dragon) - Gammur (aigle) - Bergrisi (géant) - Griðungur (taureau).

* * *

 **Writober 18 : Absence / Famille**

 **Vers l'An Mil, Islande**

Le garçonnet était assis sur un rocher surplombant une mer déchaînée par une tempête au large. Des vagues immenses venaient lécher les hautes falaises mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Une peluche à la physionomie oscillant entre le dragon, le cerf et le cheval était serrée contre sa frêle poitrine de toute la force de ses bras. Il avait calé sa tête entre les ailes de la créature, ôtant sa vue à l'horizon désespérément vierge, son petit corps agité par des sanglots silencieux.

Encore une saison où l'attente du retour de Nóreegr se prolongeait.

ĺsland se sentait seul, isolé de tout et de tous. Il voulait que son grand-frère revienne de l'Ouest, mais aucun knörr ne fermait l'horizon de ses voiles ; il refusait de croire qu'il avait sombré dans la mer. S'il avait pu rêver, dans les ombres les plus noires de la nuit, que Nóreegr était définitivement fâché contre lui suite à sa crise lors de son départ, ses Landavaettir l'avaient rassuré sur l'impossibilité d'une telle raison. Ce qui n'empêchait pas une certaine partie de son esprit de craindre que ce cauchemar ne devienne réel.

Il se serait bien rendu chez Danmörk ou Svea pour apaiser sa solitude, mais il ne pouvait pas quitter son île ; les humains ne voyaient en lui qu'un enfant en bas âge. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été laissé seul aussi longtemps. Nóreegr avait toujours été là pour lui, le protégeant, le choyant, l'éduquant… il se demandait souvent ce qui avait pu motiver son frère à accompagner Eiríkr Rauði dans son exil. L'argument de l'appartenance de cet humain au peuple de Nóreegr ne l'avait pas convaincu ; son frère était seulement épris d'aventure, et il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion de repartir sur des eaux inconnues dès qu'un frétt lui avait indiqué une route inconnue des mortels.

 _« Tu as grandi »_ souffla Bergrisi en le soulevant pour le positionner dans le giron de son corps immense. Le géant était rapidement devenu une force de la nature, tranquille et sage, mais à la protection farouche. Le ciel zébré par la foudre de la colère des cieux était désormais habité par les virevoltes espiègles de Dreki et de Gammur, les ailes parcheminées du dragon se mêlant aux plumes colorées de l'aigle. Le gros museau de Griðungur se frotta contre sa joue en une douce caresse.

 _« Nóreegr ne serait jamais parti si tu avais tout seul. »_

\- Il me manque.

 _« Nous sommes là. Et il a chargé Dame Olga de veiller sur toi. Tu l'as encore semée. »_

La voix de Bergrisi était plus amusée que réprobatrice. ĺsland haussa distraitement les épaules. La nourrice des enfants du lögsögumad était douce et gentille, patiente aussi, mais terriblement ennuyeuse. Si elle était encore adepte des anciens cultes - Nóreegr y avait veillé - elle ne lui permettait pas de vadrouiller et de suivre les fées dans leurs aventures insouciantes. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que son grand-frère n'était pas si surprotecteur qu'il ne le pensait : Nóreegr acceptait au moins qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile qu'un enfant d'humains. Dame Olga n'arrivait pas à passer outre son âge apparent.

Griðungur expira doucement, ses naseaux chatouillant son visage.

 _« Dame Olga va crier si elle te voit ici en pleine tempête. »_

\- Je voulais voir la mer.

 _« Il reviendra »_ lui assura sereinement Bergrisi _« avec des histoires de terres inconnues et des cadeaux exotiques. »_

\- Plus que les trésors du Désert que Svea ramène de l'Est ?

 _« Plusieurs saisons ont passé : Nóreegr a atteint sa destination. Elle n'est connue de nul homme de cette partie du monde, au contraire de l'Est. »_

ĺsland sourit doucement, emballé par l'idée, espérant de tout cœur que Bergrisi avait raison, comme souvent. Il s'imaginait des mets d'une saveur qu'il ne pouvait pas même deviner, des animaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu et des histoires remplies de mystère. Mais à songer à ce nouveau monde qui échappait à sa portée, à la longue absence de son frère qui s'éternisait, il sentit les larmes agresser à nouveau ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs précédents. Bergrisi resserra doucement son étreinte autour de lui et Griðungur souffleta dans ses cheveux son souffle chaud et réconfortant.

Et d'un coup, les deux autres Landvaettir furent sur eux en une cacophonie de bruissements d'ailes et de hurlements surexcités. Même Gammur, habituellement plus calme que l'exubérant Dreki, s'agitait dans tous les sens.

 _« Des voiles percent les vagues déchaînées ! »_

 _« Sens-tu, ĺsland, le retour tant attendu ? »_

Il se redressa d'un bond, échappant prestement aux bras de Bergrisi pour se rapprocher dangereusement du bord de la falaise. Un knörr affrontait réellement la mer secouée par le vent violent et la foudre du ciel. Malgré les éléments tempétueux qui éclataient autour de lui, le navire voguait fièrement, sa proue vierge de toute figure menaçante, le cap dirigé droit vers l'île. ĺsland ne connaissait qu'une seule personne, en provenance de l'Ouest, pour manœuvrer un knörr avec une telle maîtrise.

\- Nóreegr ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de son souffle, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, riant de la joie immense qui faisait chanter son cœur. Son frère était enfin rentré. Il lui était revenu, comme il l'avait promis, et à voir la façon dont il forçait le passage entre les vagues qui s'élevaient tels des murs, Nóreegr était pressé de retourner auprès de lui.

Après des années de séparations, ĺsland et Nóreegr allaient enfin être réunis en famille.


	19. Writober 19 : (Internet) Fantasme

Danmörk, à la fin du règne de Sven à la Barbe Fourchue (1014) qui régna sur le Danemark, l'Angleterre, fut le suzerain de la Norvège et eut de l'influence sur le roi de Suède.  
Concernant la partie "internet"... j'ai utilisé la métaphore de la toile, donc, c'est un rapport très lointain. L'anachronisme me complique la tâche x3.

* * *

 **Writober 19 : (Internet) / Fantasme**

 **Février 1014, Gainsborough (Angleterre)**

Danmörk se sentait puissant. Son sourire découvrait d'une oreille à une autre sa dentition blanche, éclatante d'une joie qui faisait pétiller ses yeux d'un bleu qui en devenait plus clair que le ciel. Perché au sommet d'une falaise surplombant la mer de l'est, souverain en une terre qui n'était pas la sienne, il se gorgeait de l'air marin et du sentiment de pouvoir qui affluait dans son corps à chaque respiration.

Sven à la Barbe Fourchue avait été accepté comme Roi d'Angleterre. Il gouvernait déjà ses terres et chez Nóreegr, Éric Håkonsson, le jarl de Hladir, était son vassal. Et par un habile mariage avec la veuve du roi Eric de Svea, il s'était imposé à Olof. Ce n'était pas encore une suzeraineté effective et totale, et il manquait ĺsland dans ce cercle, mais Danmörk était serein.

Qu'importe que Nóreegr soit fâché contre lui un court moment. Qu'importe que le regard de Svea avait été un avertissement alourdi de menaces. Qu'importe que les Anglo-Saxons soient favorables au retour sur le trône d'Æthelred, réfugié en Normandie.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant et rêvait de l'être encore plus.  
De rassembler sous sa protection l'ensemble de ses bróður et ce à perpétuité. Il ne se soucierait plus de leur sécurité. Il n'aurait plus à craindre qu'une guerre ou une maladie les affaiblisse. Il n'y aurait plus de conflit pour les déchirer. Ils seraient un et unis à jamais et il les protégerait envers tout et quiconque oserait s'en prendre à eux.

Toutes ces victoires étaient autant de rameaux qui se scindaient dans son esprit pour dresser la toile d'un avenir radieux. Il se sentait tel l'araignée patiente et méticuleuse qui rassemblait ses fils disparates pour former un tout solide et harmonieux. Il s'y voyait déjà, fier et heureux, entouré de ses bróður souriants qui le remerciaient chaudement de sa bonté envers eux. Nóreegr était taquin et chaleureux, Svea souriait sans paraître intimidant, ĺsland sautillait gaiement de partout. Et même l'insupportable représentant des Anglo-Saxons se déridait assez pour que Danmörk ne se sente pas agacé par sa présence.

La vision était magnifique et que le Christ en soit témoin, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait arrêter sa marche vers ce somptueux avenir !

La douleur le prit totalement au dépourvu.

Il y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur, rien pour le prévenir de ce qui arrivait. Elle fut si subite qu'il manqua de choir dans les eaux agitées de la mer. Des nuages de mauvais aloi avaient recouvert le ciel, le tonnerre menaçait au loin, et son cœur s'emballait sauvagement, agressant son corps soudainement affaibli. Il n'y avait plus de flux de puissance ou de sentiment de pouvoir ; il n'y avait qu'une douleur lancinante qui lui arracha une plainte et des larmes salées qui dévastèrent les dernières ombres de son sourire.

Sven venait de mourir.

L'esprit de Danmörk était en ébullition. Il n'était qu'incompréhension, n'osait comprendre, refusait d'accepter. Sven était vivant lorsqu'il avait quitté Gainsborough pour se balader au bord de mer et admirer les terres orientales qui lui appartenaient. Les somptueux filaments de sa toile se désagrégèrent lentement alors qu'il saisissait enfin ce que cette mort impliquait.  
Il n'y avait plus aucune solidité dans la toile de son rêve, et le chemin se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Pour une fois silencieux dans sa rage et son désespoir, Danmörk se laissa glisser au sol sans un bruit, pas même un sanglot, observant jusqu'à la dernière seconde les volutes disparates de sa toile fantasmée s'envoler et disparaître entre les gouttes de pluie qui tombèrent sur lui, et détrempèrent le sol au milieu de ses larmes.

Ce ne fut qu'au retour du soleil qu'il se rappela que Sven avait des fils, et que l'un d'entre eux pourrait faire revivre son rêve.


	20. Writober 20 : Désert Banane

Le texte d'hier, en retard. J'ai fini par écrire un truc assez long...  
Le Sarkland est le nom donné par les Varègues à la région à l'est et au sud de la mer Caspienne. Celle-ci est nommée la mer des Khazars dans le texte ; il s'agit d'un peuple vivant dans ces contrées. Les Magyars sont les Hongrois.  
Maouzoune est le nom arabe (actuel) de la banane ( si je ne me trompe pas).

* * *

 **Writober 20 : Désert / Banane**

 **Bagdad, début X** **e** **s**

La chaleur était étouffante. Les rayons du soleil miroitaient un éclat cruel sur le sable doré qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Svea n'aurait jamais cru que Sol puisse être aussi mauvaise pour les hommes, elle qui n'appartenait que joie et vie sur ses terres, pour moitié de l'année plongées dans les ténèbres de la Longue Nuit d'hiver. En ce pays cependant, la neige de ses terres n'étaient qu'un lointain mirage, un rêve éveillé qui taraudait son esprit d'une pressante envie de rentrer en sa demeure. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre goutte de pluie depuis des jours, et les autochtones leur avaient assuré que la situation était normale ; il ne pleuvrait pas jusqu'au retour d'une saison plus douce. En attendant, un vent puissant et irritant soufflait sur les étendues désertiques, charriant le sable dans les yeux et la gorge, assoiffant les voyageurs qui se risquaient sur ces routes.

C'était la première excursion de Svea au Sarkland. Il avait entendu depuis Koenugardr des rumeurs sur l'opulence et le faste de la lointaine Bagdad. Il se racontait que la ville était plus grande encore que Mikligard, qu'elle abritait un nombre ahurissant de marchands et que ces derniers vendaient pour un moindre coût, nettement inférieur à celui pratiqué par les commerçants qui devaient faire venir ces objets de la ville, des produits luxueux, tels que la soie ou les épices. Mais surtout, ils achetaient avec ces dirhams d'argent tant recherchés. Et Svea savait pertinemment que les Arabes n'étaient pas indifférents aux fourrures, à l'ambre et au miel du Grand Nord.

Il avait donc rejoint un équipage qui descendait de Koenugardr jusqu'à Mikligard où ils étaient restés quelques semaines pour commercer. Le capitaine ne voulait pas repartir, tant il trouva une bonne affaire dans la cité des Grecs, mais Svea se montra inflexible. Il n'était ni un jarl ni un roi et, bien qu'apparence juvénile, il en imposait plus que son maigre charisme ; les hommes de l'équipage s'avouèrent emballés par ses récits et il fut voté de reprendre la mer vers Tmoutorokan, à l'est de la mer de Mikligard pour remonter le Donets jusqu'à Sarkel, rejoindre le confluent avec le Don et la Volga et redescendre vers le sud, en direction de la mer des Khazars.

Une fois la mer traversé de toute sa longueur, la route s'était avérée plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Leur chemin traversait des régions où les dangers étaient nombreux et leur petit knörr était une proie alléchante aux yeux des pillards magyars, khazars, bulgares et slaves et pour les pirates grecs et arabes ; ses Væringjar n'étaient pas les seuls à parcourir les pays des Grands Fleuves. Svea faisait confiance aux lames aiguisées et à la volonté sauvage de ses humains pour s'opposer vaillamment à tous ces périls mais, au sud de la mer des Khazars, l'inconnu s'ajoutait au danger.

Svea ne s'était pourtant pas jeté dans l'aventure tête baissée, pas comme un certain Danois de sa connaissance l'aurait fait en ayant vent de telles richesses tout au sud. Il s'était minutieusement renseigné et connaissait théoriquement la route vers Bagdad ; il ne restait qu'à la mettre en pratique. Il fournit ses indications au capitaine et ils atteignirent ainsi Gurgan où commençait la Route des Caravanes. Le knörr dut être abandonné sur place, sous bonne garde, et des dépenses faites pour acheter des chameaux et les services d'un guide-interprète.

Si l'expédition ne s'avérait pas aussi fructueuse qu'il l'avait décrite, Svea risquait de subir de terribles conséquences de son insistance. Le regard du capitaine avait été éloquent.

Son regard lui vrillait la nuque alors qu'ils se balançaient sur le dos inélégant des chameaux. Les bêtes ne semblaient pas souffrir de la chaleur, au contraire des hommes, quoique les Arabes s'en accommodâmes parfaitement, regardant les fiers Væringjar peiner sous le soleil avec un regard goguenard. Plusieurs rixes avaient manqué de se déclencher, son peuple préférant la morsure d'une lame à la honte d'une insulte, mais le calme se maintenait encore. Le regard des Arabes s'était progressivement mué en une sorte d'admiration. Il n'y avait aucun râle, aucune plainte, nulle récrimination chez les siens ; ils avançaient droit devant, sans regarder en arrière, concentrés et têtus.

Svea céda à la curiosité d'interroger leur guide-interprète :

\- C'est que, jeune maître, il y a eu des hommes venus du nord pour descendre vers Bagdad, mais aucun ne fut aussi résistant.

\- La Longue Nuit a forgé nos corps, marmonna-t-il en réponse, et l'Arabe le regarda longuement, songeur. Le soir même, les deux peuples se mélangèrent autour de boissons, de mets et de conversations, comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait jusqu'alors. Et lorsque les Arabes entendirent parler de la nuit sans fin de l'hiver, finalement vaincue par la douce clarté du soleil, ils furent impressionnés et il n'eut plus aucune moquerie dans leurs yeux durant tout le reste du voyage.

Au bout de ces jours de peine, ils arrivèrent enfin à Bagdad, et la vision fabuleuse chassa leur ressentiment et leur fatigue. Mikligard était un joyau mais la cité des Grecs elle-même était peu de chose devant la majesté et l'immensité de Bagdad, la Ville Ronde. Ils restèrent de longues minutes figés, estomaqués, le souffle coupé. Les caravaniers arabes les saluèrent chaleureusement et continuèrent vivement leur route, pressés de rentrer chez eux, mais ils ne bougèrent pas de la dune.

Il n'y avait aucun équivalent de cette vision chez eux. Le climat du Grand Nord interdisait une telle concentration d'hommes, de bêtes et de richesses.

Finalement, après s'être gorgé la vue pour en retenir le moindre détail et raconter ce fabuleux récit à ses bróður, Svea se tourna vers leur guide-interprète qui était le seul Arabe qui s'était attardé auprès d'eux.

\- Où commercer ?

L'homme lui sourit, semble-t-il habitué à son air sévère et ses phrases rudes depuis le premier jour.

\- Au souk Al-Karkh entre les deux canaux. Il y a beaucoup de monde et beaucoup de marchandises. Mais il n'y a pas de telles fourrures.

Son regard était dirigé vers le chameau qui transportait leurs marchandises. Les plus belles fourrures que Svea avait pu dénicher y étaient accrochées en ballots qui les protégeaient du sable. Du loup, de l'ours, du renne, tant d'animaux inconnus de ces contrés. Svea espérait en retirer de nombreux bénéfices, surtout des dirhams qui facilitaient le commerce partout où ses hommes cheminaient.

\- Montre-moi, ordonna-t-il et l'Arabe l'invita à descendre de la dune pour s'approcher des portes de la Ville Ronde. Il y avait encore plus d'hommes qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il sentit sa tête tourner devant une telle effervescence. Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient subitement devenus nerveux, sales et fatigués par leur voyage, mais leur guide-interprète sut efficacement les mener entre quelques ruelles dépourvues de foule. Il se chargea également de régler toutes les affaires relatives à légaliser leur commerce au souk Al-Karkh et leur trouva même une place ombragée et fraîche, surtout en soirée, lorsque l'éclat du soleil devenait moins pesant.

Svea n'eut pas à convaincre le capitaine d'augmenter la solde de l'homme, tant il s'avérait efficace à combler leurs besoins, même informulés.

Le premier jour, ils ne purent bouger de leur étal. Les Arabes se pressaient autour de leurs fourrures, du miel et de l'ambre qu'ils avaient mené du Grand Nord. Certains furent même intéressés d'acheter leurs épées et il eut des hommes parmi l'équipage pour accepter un échange. Ce ne fut donc qu'au deuxième jour que Svea put se balader parmi les étals du souk, en quête de quelques bonnes affaires. Il trouva de la soie particulièrement riche et quelques perles d'un vert éclatant qu'il monta en parure, espérant pouvoir un jour l'offrir à Suomi. Au troisième jour, la faim le trouva près d'un vendeur de fruits et légumes plus exotiques les uns que les autres à ses yeux inaccoutumés. La surprise fut de taille devant un étrange fruit allongé et jaune, présenté en énormes grappes presque plus éclatantes que le soleil.

\- Tu devrais goûter la _maouzoune_ , Homme du Nord, l'apostropha le vendeur d'un air guilleret. Ses yeux de renard le fixaient comme s'il était un lapin goûteux ; il avait reconnu les marques de richesse dans sa tenue. Son regard sévère, par sa surprise, n'eut heureusement aucun effet néfaste, le sourire du commerçant ne tressaillant qu'à peine. Le guide-interprète étant resté avec ses hommes, il dut faire appel à ses maigres connaissances d'arabe pour comprendre ce qui lui était dit.

\- Il n'y a rien de pareil dans tes contrées, voyageur. Ces fruits ne poussent qu'en certains endroits. Il est nourrissant et te tiendra l'estomac durant tes pérégrinations.

Svea regarda à nouveau l'étrange fruit et baragouina dans un arabe bancal, fortement accentué :

\- Tient le temps ?

Le vendeur fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant, puis haussa une épaule désolée :

\- Plutôt mais il ne résistera pas à ton voyage de retour, tout au plus jusqu'à la mer.

Svea haussa lui-aussi une épaule en réponse. Tant pis pour ses bróður, il ne pourrait que leur ramener le récit de sa propre expérience.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il en pointant une grosse grappe bien garnie. A vu de nez, de quoi partager convenablement avec les hommes de l'équipage. Le prix s'avéra élevé et Svea adressa un terrible regard d'avertissement au marchand, sans doute abusé par son âge apparent et son statut d'étranger. Cette fois-ci, comprenant la menace réelle, l'homme blêmit et s'excusa vivement, lui donnant un prix plus convenable.

Quand il s'en revint sur ses terres, après de longs mois de voyages et d'hivernation, ses bróður furent circonspects de sa description et Svea se demanda vraiment si une _maouzoune_ valait de casser le nez arrogant de Danmörk. Heureusement pour lui, Nóreegr sut efficacement calmer son effusion de moquerie par quelques sarcasmes bien placés et lui éviter une humiliante douleur. Et lorsque Svea trouva de nouvelles épices lors d'un autre voyage, il se garda bien d'en ramener à Danmörk, gâtant cependant généreusement Nóreegr sous les yeux jaloux et dépités de leur bróður ; une douce vengeance qu'il savoura longtemps.


	21. Writober 21 : Voix Compagnie

Et donc celui d'aujourd'hui : j'ai rattrapé mon retard ! Encore une fois Suède sur la route des Varègues aux Grecs, centré sur les rapides du Dniepr.

* * *

 **Writober 21 : Voix / Compagnie**

 **Dniepr, courant VIII** **e** **s**

Le knörr gémit, le bois crissa, et ce fut comme le gémissement d'un homme agonisant. Accroché au gouvernail, les muscles bandés pour tenir le cap, Svea sentit une goutte froide d'appréhension descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais le bateau, sous un dernier hurlement de douleur, franchit le rocher contre lequel il s'était coincé, et se fit happer dans le courant déchaîné des rapides.

Une vraie terreur faisait galoper le cœur de Svea. La situation était plus qu'anormale. Il ne devrait pas être là, à maintenir un cap d'acier mais terrifié, à diriger le knörr vers le salut ou la mort. Mais le capitaine avait été assommé lorsqu'un éclair avait abattu le grand mât. Le long tronc gênait les mouvements erratiques du knörr, la voile échouée ne faisant qu'entraver sa course effrénée, et Svea ne savait même pas si le capitaine était encore en vie.

Le tonnerre de l'orage qui les avait surpris en plein milieu des rapides du Dniepr était trop puissant pour qu'il entende le moindre son, la noirceur de la nuit trop prégnante pour qu'il y voit quelque chose. Il naviguait sourd et aveugle, n'ayant que ses souvenirs et ses expériences pour deviner la route vers leur salut ; et la clémence des Dieux pour l'épauler.

« Maintiens le cap, bró ! Les Puissances ont un œil protecteur sur nous. »

Svea sursauta presque en entendant la voix impérieuse et confiante de Danmörk. Son bróðir se trouvait sur ses terres ou en pillage chez les Angles, les Saxons ou les Francs. Il fut moins surpris d'entendre le sarcasme de Nóreegr, tellement habitué à ses remarques tempérant le discours de Danmörk, même si lui aussi n'était pas présent sur le knörr.

« Surtout si tu leurs donnes de la Puissance par quelques offrandes. »

Qu'à cela tienne, ses bróður étaient avec lui dans l'épreuve. Leur compagnie lui manquait et il acceptait volontiers le fantasme de son esprit : ensemble, ils étaient plus forts que tous les périls réunis. Il sentait leur chaleur le réchauffer, leur présence le rassurer, leur confiance restaurer la sienne entamée par la peur. Svea connaissait cette route, il l'avait déjà empruntée, il savait où se trouvaient les rochers. S'il pouvait apercevoir une seconde où il se situait exactement, il mènerait le knörr sur des eaux sûres, avec le concours des Dieux.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama la voix sobre de Nóreegr et il chercha aussitôt aux alentours, happant du regard, en une demi-seconde fugace, un arbre tordu qu'il se rappelait avoir vu lors d'une précédente descente. Svea reprit en main le knörr, redressa sa trajectoire, et avança résolument dans son aveuglement, dans la tourmente des rapides et la bruyante cacophonie des éclairs.

« Tu as réussis, bró ! »

Et d'un coup, conjointement à l'exclamation de Danmörk, le knörr jaillit hors de l'orage, tel un saumon s'élevant de la cascade, et glissa avec paresse sur un fleuve calmé de sa fureur et rempli de langueur. Svea laissa tomber son front sur le bois mouillé du gouvernail, soupirant faiblement, les muscles douloureux de l'épreuve. Il commençait à retrouver ses sens, apercevant les hommes qui l'entouraient, entendant leurs plaintes et leurs remerciements.

Et comme une corde claquant dans le vent.

« Prends garde !» hurlèrent ses bróður, vrillant son crâne douloureux, et le faisant chanceler alors qu'il se relevait. Les Dieux furent propices ; la flèche passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête, se fichant dans la gorge d'un membre de l'équipage. Les gargouillis de son agonie semblèrent durer des heures puis un silence médusé et pesant tomba sur eux.

Silence qui explosa aux cris subits des cavaliers qui venaient d'apparaître de part et d'autre des rives du Dniepr, souriant d'une cruelle satisfaction.

\- Des Magyars !

Svea reconnaissait en effet leur arc spécifique, cette terrible arme capable de transpercer de la maille, et il savait que ces cavaliers étaient un danger mortel sur le dos de leurs fringants chevaux. Mais ils étaient des Væringjar, et ils ne se rendraient pas sans combattre ; ils vaincraient ou rejoindraient la Vahöll.

Le capitaine était bien mort, le cœur percé par un éclat de bois qui avait jailli du mât blessé lorsqu'il avait chu. C'était donc à lui de prendre le relais du commandement, auréolé de sa bravoure sur les rapides.

\- Repoussons-les ! croassa-t-il d'une voix meurtrie par l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvé. Mais elle était ferme et impérieuse, il fut aussitôt obéi. Les hommes s'armèrent d'arcs, de javelots et de courage et s'abritèrent derrière les boucliers qui ornaient les flancs du bateau, défendant l'embarcation comme s'il s'agissait d'un fort.

« Fais-leur mordre la poussière ! » rit sombrement Danmörk, et Svea imaginait parfaitement sa fougue le soutenir dans le combat. Nettement plus posé, Nóreegr ne faisait que marmonner doucement, ne parlant qu'à ceux assez sages pour l'écouter :

« Prenez garde qu'il n'y ait pas un chaman parmi eux. Ils sont aussi terribles que ceux des Finnar et des Finasses. »

Svea faisait partie de ces prudents qui captaient le moindre murmure des sorciers sur les choses de la magie. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait nul chaman parmi les guerriers qui cavalaient autour du knörr, osant même enfoncer le poitrail de leurs chevaux dans l'eau du fleuve. La victoire était possible, ou du moins la survie. Peut-on parler de victoire sans butin ?

Le fleuve coulait, les heures passaient, les cavaliers tombaient, ses hommes mouraient et continuaient de se battre.

Puis les Magyars cessèrent leurs cris de guerre et se rassemblèrent, comptant leurs morts. Leur yeux farouches les dévisageaient : ils pouvaient encore se battre, et certainement gagner au bout du compte, mais leur farouche résistance avait trouvé gloire à leurs yeux. Cabrés sur leurs chevaux, ils saluèrent les guerriers qui avaient résisté à l'orage, aux rapides et à la pluie de flèches, et lancèrent leurs montures dans un galop effréné vers des proies plus aisées à chasser.

Svea soupira doucement et se laissa glisser contre le bois du bateau. Les Dieux avaient été bons avec eux en fin de compte.

Il se sentait tellement fatigué et ses bróður lui manquèrent alors atrocement. Les voix que sa tête mettaient en scène ne suffisaient plus à le combler ; une irrépressible envie de la chaleur de leur compagnie afflua en lui, rompant ses digues. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul sanglot.

Le soleil revenait sur le knörr et, bientôt, il aurait chassé la mélancolie.


	22. Writober 22 : Société Convention

Pour aujourd'hui, un regard centré sur les modalités de traité entre les Francs et les Scandinaves, ici Carolingiens et Danois. Attention à la date : nous sommes au tout début du IXe s, même le Danemark, plus précoce des trois, n'a pas encore une royauté unie. Il est encore très jeune.  
Pour montrer rapidement les troubles dynastiques :  
Godfrid (804-810) : assassiné.  
Hemming (810-812). Aucune idée de comment il est mort, mais son règne est très court.  
Siegfried et Anulon. Contestés par les fils de Godfrid et morts au combat dès 812.  
Harald Klak, frère d'Anulon (812 - 813 puis 819-827 : avec l'aide de Louis le Pieux) - baptisé en 826. Associé à son frère Reginfred 812-813 : tué par les fils de Godfrid lorsqu'ils tentent de reprendre le pouvoir après 813.  
Horik Ier (813-854) : fils de Godfrid qui s'impose définitivement en 829 quand il chasse définitivement son rival Harald Klak.  
Du côté franc, Charlemagne (Charles le Grand) est empereur depuis le 25 décembre 800. Il est vieux en 810-811 (il meurt en 814) et ne dirigeait pas l'armée qui s'avance sur le Danemark.

* * *

 **Writober 22 : Société / Convention**

 **Traité de paix entre les Carolingiens et les Danois, 810-811**

Danmörk brûlait d'une colère bouillonnante envers ses propres humains. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir la logique de leurs raisonnements et de leurs actions. Godfrid avait été un roi puissant. Il s'était imposé aux Francs, clamant son autorité souveraine en combattant leurs alliés slaves, les Abodrites, et en attaquant la Frise où il avait levé un tribut.

Que Charles le Grand s'en soit senti assez offensé pour lever une flotte, traverser le Rhin et voguer vers la guerre, n'était pas un mal, juste une occasion de monter aux Francs le courage et la valeur des Danois, et la puissance de leur roi. Danmörk avait senti une grande impatience prendre racine dans le creux de son ventre, pressé par son désir de se frotter à Francia, plus âgé et renforcé par son statut récent d'Empire, et de lui démontrer par les armes sa propre grandeur.

Il n'avait pas prévu que son propre peuple assassine son roi. La douleur avait été terrible. Elle l'avait totalement pris par surprise au cœur de la nuit, le laissant pantelant, effrayé et l'esprit perdu. C'était désormais Hemming, un neveu de Gofrid, qui portait la couronne des Danois. Malheureusement, les crises dynastiques avaient trop ébranlé le pays : l'armée de Charles le Grand était devenue une menace mortelle.

Hemming avait envoyé des messagers informer l'empereur de Francia que Godfrid était mort. Son objectif avait été atteint : Charles avait préféré faire demi-tour à son armée, pourtant arrivée au confluent de l'Aller et du Wesser, plutôt que se lancer dans une coûteuse campagne. L'hiver s'avérait rigoureux en cette fin d'année et même Danmörk devait s'avouer soulagé que les Francs aient préféré rebrousser chemin. Quand le printemps arriverait, ils pourraient ainsi reprendre là où la mort de Godfrid avait arrêté le temps.

Sauf qu'Hemming n'était pas dans les mêmes dispositions que son oncle. Un serment fut adressé sur des épées, sacré et inviolable, énoncé sous le regard des Dieux, en attendant une saison plus propice pour des négociations.

Danmörk avait été ulcéré d'ouïr une telle nouvelle qui sonnait le glas du glorieux chemin emprunté par Godfrid. Faisant fi de la prudence qui lui conseillait de rester caché des yeux humains tant que durerait l'instabilité politique, la situation d'Hemming restant menacée par d'autres prétendants, il se rendit auprès du roi.

\- Attaquons les Francs !

Hemming le fixait avec des yeux sévères, comme s'il considérait un enfant récalcitrant, et il gonfla les joues en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent de ce regard et du jugement qu'il portait.

\- Nous nous battons déjà entre nous et Charles est à la tête d'un puissant Empire.

\- Il nous craint, il a fait demi-tour, insista-t-il, trépignant sur place, les poings serrés de colère. Hemming soupira, d'agacement ou de lassitude, il ne saurait trop le dire.

\- L'empereur est sage : il n'a pas engagé son armée dans le vent enneigé de l'hiver.

\- Mais Francia peut être vaincu !

\- Nous avons juré de faire la paix, assena férocement Hemming en battant l'air de sa main, inflexible dans sa volonté de mettre fin à la discussion. Danmörk ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais son roi fut plus rapide :

\- Veux-tu mener ton peuple au gouffre ? Regarde-toi, regarde Francia, la différence est flagrante : tu es encore un enfant.

Danmörk montra les dents, pris d'une poussé de fureur, et s'enfuit de la salle du trône sans qu'Hemming ne tente de l'arrêter. Il se sentait étrange depuis la mort de Godfrid. Une haine féroce battait ses tempes d'une impérieuse douleur, une faiblesse lancinante frappait son corps ; il était tiraillé entre deux forces, entre les camps qui s'agitaient au sein de son peuple. Peut-être qu'Hemming avait raison, ou peut-être qu'il avait tort, l'esprit de Danmörk était flou. Il ne pouvait que se raccrocher à la volonté de Godfrid : tout avait été clair sous son règne.

Il passa l'hiver à réfléchir aux propos d'Hemming. Il s'intéressa plus longuement au pouvoir qu'avait donné à Francia le couronnement impérial de Charles le Grand à Rome. Son territoire était immense, son empereur respecté, sa dynastie assurée ; tout le contraire de son actuelle situation. Alors, calmé et assagi, il retourna vers Hemming au printemps, avant que la délégation soit envoyée rencontrer les émissaires francs.

\- Je veux assister aux négociations.

Hemming parut surpris de la douceur de son ton, qui n'en restait pas moins un ordre, et son visage sévère s'adoucit.

\- Tu ne peux pas. L'empereur a envoyé douze hommes de confiance, j'en ai fait de même. Mes frères Hankwin et Angandeo concluront officiellement la paix avec le comte Wala, un membre de la famille impériale.

\- Et alors ? Je peux bien y aller.

\- Et briser les conventions décidées après d'âpres discussions ? Nous avons conclu avec Charles que la cérémonie se tiendrait sur l'Eider, entre nos royaumes, en présence des grands de nos pays.

Danmörk cligna des yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas la raison qui l'empêchait d'assister à la cérémonie de paix. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y faire une esclandre qui annulerait les négociations. Hemming se leva de son trône, le regardant avec la tendresse d'un parent pour son enfant, et s'agenouilla devant lui pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

\- Si tu y vas, lui expliqua-t-il patiemment, il y aura treize Danois pour douze Francs.

\- En quoi ça serait gênant ?

\- Ca serait leur dire que nous rompons l'égalité décidée avant la cérémonie pour nous positionner comme supérieurs. Tu saisis le message que nous leur enverrons dans ce cas-ci ?

\- Une insulte, murmura Danmörk en baissant des yeux contrits et déçus. La main d'Hemming farfouilla à nouveau dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus les pics sans queue ni tête qui se dressaient dans tous les sens.

\- La guerre reprendrait.

Hemming se redressa, se drapant dans l'aura royale qu'il travaillait depuis qu'il avait pris la succession de Godfrid, et qui lui était tant contestée.

\- La cérémonie a été minutieusement préparée. Douze Francs discuteront avec douze Danois et de chaque côté, ce seront des hommes de grandes lignées. Ils se rencontreront à Heiligen, sur l'Eider, aux confins des deux royaumes : là se tiendra dorénavant notre frontière commune. Nos Puissances et le Dieu des Chrétiens seront invoqués et une malédiction lancée sur les parjures.

\- C'est compliqué, gémit Danmörk, une moue au visage. Hemming haussa une épaule distraite.

\- Ce sont les conventions qui régissent nos sociétés, et encore plus nos interactions.

Danmörk dut donc se résigner à attendre au palais les nouvelles de la cérémonie de paix. Elle se déroula sans accident et Hemming lui permit, pour apaiser sa déception, de choisir les cadeaux qu'il envoya avant un nouvel hiver à la Aix-la-Chapelle, où séjournait Charles le Grand.

Lorsque Hemming mourut l'année suivante, relançant les guerres de succession pour le trône vacant, Danmörk le pleura un jour entier, s'étant finalement attaché à ce roi éphémère, et se retira au fin fond de ses terres, puis les quitta pour visiter ses bróður. Le chemin d'Harald Klak, exilé chez les Francs et baptisé pour recevoir l'appui de Louis, lui fut indifférent. Il attendit que les querelles dynastiques se tassent pour ne rejoindre Horik, fils de Godfrid, que lorsqu'il fut reconnu comme seul roi des Danois.


	23. Writober 23 : Songes Pluie

Centré sur Finlande ce soir. J'adore l'imaginer chaman avant sa christianisation (forcée aux XIIe-XIIIe s). Baste ! Il s'appelle Väinämöien !

Väki : esprits tutélaires habitant les éléments et l'environnement.

Haltija : créatures spirituelles pouvant prendre diverses formes (humaines ou animales). Chaque individu en possède une dont les fonctions sont de protéger et de garantir fortune et fertilité.

Fylgjur : esprits tutélaires possédés par chaque individu, le protégeant toute sa vie durant.

Amusant de noter qu'haltija et fylgur se rassemblent pas mal ! Apercevoir ces créatures spirituelles, propices mais invisibles, étaient un signe de malheur à venir.

* * *

 **Writober 23 : Songes / Pluie**

 **Staraja-Ladoga, milieu VIIIe s**

Les premières notes s'élevèrent en concert avec les premières gouttes. L'orage était calme, apaisant, sans une once de tonnerre et nul éclair pour trancher l'horizon d'un sombre présage. Juste les innombrables particules d'eau qui tombaient, se déversaient et imbibaient la terre en une promesse de vie et de prospérité.

Le tambour se mit à jouer au milieu des gouttes, survolant leur musique, amplifiant leurs voix, saisissant leurs mots.

Le chaman dansait les yeux fermés, imprégné du chant de la pluie et du tambour entremêlés selon ses mains virevoltant avec une vie propre. Ses pieds nus sautillaient et s'enfonçaient dans le sol humide. Relié avec la terre, en osmose avec le ciel, Suomi se mit à chanter, élevant sa voix parmi les gouttes de pluie et le chant du tambour.

Il chanta la grandeur d'Ukko Ylijumala. Dieu du Ciel, dieu suprême, qui envoie le Grand Ours Céleste auprès des Hommes. L'orage, la guerre, le ciel, le maître des chasseurs, armé du puissant Ukonvsara. Il le remercia pour sa bonté, pour la pluie bénéfique qui venait abreuver la terre d'une eau propice, pour les chasses prospères nourrissant les hommes, les femmes et les enfants de son peuple.

Il chanta Väinämöinen, le Vieil Homme de la mer, né avant tous les Hommes d'Ilmatar, fille du Ciel. Il rappela aux väki de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air les hauts faits de ce héros mythique qui était descendu à Tuonela et en était revenu, s'échappant par mille formes, exemple à suivre pour les chamans qui se rendaient au Royaume des Morts pour questionner les ancêtres.

Il chanta Ilmatar, fille du Ciel, qui descendit sur l'Eau et y nagea pendant sept fois cent ans et servit de nichoir à un oiseau couvant six œufs d'or et un de fer. Il conta comment la déesse eut le genoux brûlé et le secoua sous la douleur, précipitant les œufs dans la mer.

Il chanta comment une coquille fut la terre, et une autre le ciel.

Il chanta comment le blanc des œufs se transforma en les infinies étoiles de la nuit.

Il chanta comment le jaune des œufs donna naissance au soleil.

Et quand il eut chanté la création du monde, la grandeur des dieux et les nobles actions des héros, Suomi appela les väki de la terre, de l'eau, de l'air et du feu, de la forêt, du sable, de la mer et des nuages, toutes et tous qui vivaient là en cette région, habitant le moindre recoin. Pas une seule fois, il ne cessa de chanter, et pas moins de songer.

Des Hommes étaient venus de l'Ouest, survolant la mer sur leurs grands bateaux de bois, grands et ceints de maille, guerriers comme marchands. Ils s'étaient installés au lac Lagoda, rejoignant des populations finnoises, slaves et baltes. Et ils n'étaient pas venus seuls. Suomi se rappelait de l'enfant effrayé et effrayant qu'il avait rencontré sur le territoire de Finnmark, un ou deux siècles plus tôt, près du Torne, rassemblés par leur curiosité. Il se rappelait de la fourrure du loup qui réchauffait encore ses épaules et de la sévérité du garçon, dont il ne comprenait pas la langue.

Mais Svea avait appris à parler comme son peuple et il apprenait à parler comme le sien. C'était pour eux un exercice délicat et difficile, de longue haleine, et couronné d'un succès modeste. Mais ils se comprenaient et cette mutuelle compréhension était un premier pas nécessaire pour une pacifique cohabitation.

Alors Suomi chantait aux väki de le suivre, virevoltant et sautillant vers Staraja-Ladoga. Il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait toujours, nul ne fut témoin de son étranger danse, comme il l'avait présumé. Il chanta le nom de chacun des haltija qu'il connaissait, leur demandant de venir danser auprès de lui, ne craignant pas de voir ceux qu'on n'apercevait qu'avant un grand malheur : il les avait appelés.

Sa voix mua en une langue étrangère, qui sonnait faussement dans sa bouche, mais dont il connaissait les mots de pouvoir pour faire venir à lui les esprits qu'il cherchait à appeler. Les fylgjur des Hommes venus de l'Ouest se rassemblèrent une par une autour de lui, dansant dans ses pas, mêlée aux väki et aux haltija.

Ils dansèrent et chantèrent jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Au dernier murmure du tambour, Suomi fut seul ; les haltija étaient retournés à leurs foyers, les fylgjur auprès de leurs protégés, les väki dans leurs demeures.

Apaisés, chacun à sa place, l'ordre du monde restauré.

Suomi rejeta la tête en arrière, inspirant une grande goulée de l'air frais du matin, souriant et riant sous une joie incontrôlable, le corps empli du rythme vivifiant de sa danse, de sa musique et de son chant.


	24. Writober 24 : Apocalypse Révolte

J'ai décidé de revenir sur l'oeuvre missionnaire franque en Suède au VIIIe s. Il faut garder en tête que la Suède ne devient chrétienne qu'à partir de la fin du XIe s (bien dernière le Danemark et la Norvège). Uppsala serait d'ailleurs le lieu d'un grand temple (nous ne sommes pas sûrs que les dieux vikings aient eu des temples), tout du moins le plus grand sanctuaire du pays.

* * *

 **Writober 24 : Apocalypse / Révolte**

 **Birka (Suède), première moitié du VIII** **e** **s**

Birka tremblait de rage et hurlait des imprécations contre les mensonges des Chrétiens. Du haut de son cheval, Svea regardait les silhouettes agitées vociférer entre les maisons, des fourches et des javelots de chasse entre les mains, des hurlements de colère dans la gorge. Il était venu en toute hâte depuis Uppsala, manquant de terrasser le pauvre animal qu'il montait sous l'intense galopade qu'il lui avait infligé durant des jours, dès qu'il avait senti le grondement monter dans le cœur de son peuple.

Chez Danmörk, Horik avait pillé Hambourg, l'archevêché du missionnaire Anskar, et détruit la cathédrale. Svea comprenait le ressentiment de son peuple : les Chrétiens venus du Continent et des Îles des Celtes n'avaient eu de cesse de clamer que leur Dieu était Tout-Puissant, victorieux à chaque occasion, punissant férocement les atteintes à son encontre.

Horik avait mis à bas le bâtiment sacré qui lui était consacré et volé les richesses de ses prêtres. Et pourtant, aucun courroux divin ne s'était abattu sur lui.

Alors Svea comprenait la colère des habitants de Birka qui avaient accepté, par la voix de Björn et Olaf, d'accorder à Anskar une église. Le Dieu des Chrétiens n'était après tout qu'un dieu parmi d'autres et personne ne voulait se mettre une Puissance sur le dos. Chez eux, les Puissances réagissaient violemment aux affronts, elles n'étaient pas passives. Mais les Chrétiens avaient affirmé que leur Dieu surpassait toutes les Puissances, qu'elles n'étaient que des démons, ou des anges si on voulait les ménager, soumises et inférieures au Tout-Puissant. Et ils avaient profité que Björn et Olaf accordent un lieu de culte pour les marchands chrétiens pour faire venir des missionnaires, des prêtres, des moines, tous arrivés avec des prêchés en bouche, insistant pour qu'ils abandonnent leurs anciens cultes.

Il comprenait mais cette foule transformée par son ire en armées ne lui plaisait pas. Elle remplissait sa bouche du fiel de la haine et agitait ses entrailles du serpent de la peur. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre aux Puissances, qu'importe qu'elles soient silencieuses, car leur courroux finissait toujours par s'abattre sur les responsables. Que la foule détruise donc l'église, ce n'était qu'un bâtiment, mais Svea ne pouvait laisser le successeur d'Anskar, l'évêque Gauzert, mourir de leurs mains.

Sa monture refusa d'avancer un sabot de plus et il sauta à bas de la selle, flattant l'encolure en remerciant l'animal de sa ténacité. Il lui avait déjà tellement demandé, mais le temps lui était compté. Il partit en courant, dévalant la butte, cavalant vers l'agglomération, petite silhouette zigzagant entre les maisons. La foule ne lui prêta pas même une once d'attention. Il réussit à rejoindre l'église avant que les habitants enragés ne l'assiègent et tambourina à la porte. Sans réponse, il n'eut aucune hésitation à forcer l'entrée.

Le bâtiment était anormalement silencieux. Calme et serein, loin de toute la panique qui montait à l'extérieur. L'évêque Gauzert priait devant l'autel de son Dieu. Malgré lui, Svea se sentit petit et impressionné par cette dévotion affichée au-devant de la mort.

\- Vous devez partir.

Gauzert sursauta, surpris dans sa méditation. Quand il se tourna vers lui, Svea lut dans ses yeux la terreur qui l'agitait, mais également la détermination à accepter son sort. Sauf qu'il était convaincu qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi agité si le Destin de cet homme était de mourir ici. Il répéta son ordre sur un ton sec et pressant. Gauzert le toisa, ne voyant en lui qu'un enfant à peine adolescent, insolent et prétentieux à lui parler d'une telle façon péremptoire. Svea entendait les vociférations de la foule enfler ; il serait bientôt trop tard.

\- Partez ! insista-t-il sévèrement. L'évêque tressaillit enfin et sa carapace se craquela, révélant la peur cachée sous sa piété. La situation devait lui paraître apocalyptique : l'œuvre d'Anskar s'effondrait à Birka, dans les suites du pillage d'Hambourg. Il n'était pas prêt à devenir un martyr, Svea le voyait clairement. Désormais qu'il avait un échappatoire, son instinct de survie lui hurlait d'en profiter, que son Dieu n'aurait pas prévu un salut s'il devait l'appeler à lui.

Svea pointa en direction de la mer vers l'ouest.

\- Ya un bateau, pour la Saxe. Partez, maintenant !

L'évêque ne dit rien, ni pour le questionner ni pour le remercier, mais son mouvement de tête reconnaissant parla pour lui. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, avec tous ses gens s'il en restait encore. La foule était aux portes de l'église, toujours aussi furieuse, toujours autant armée, portée par une folle irraison.

Même s'il s'agissait de son peuple, Svea ne prit pas le risque de s'attarder pour subir leur foudre.


	25. Writober 25 : (Tomboy) Incompréhension

Au départ, je ne devais que parler de la différenciation linguistique entre norrois oriental (Suède et Danemark) et norrois occidental (Norvège) aux Xe-XIe s. Sauf que je voulais intégrer légèrement "tomboy" (= garçon manqué). Du coup, un résultat sur le ton de l'humour.

Et non, je ne considère pas du tout Norvège comme féminin.

* * *

 **Writober 25 : (Tomboy) / Incompréhension**

 **Fin fond de la Norvège, milieu XI** **e** **s**

Ils regardaient le paysage enneigé qui s'étalait à perte de vue sans trop comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Nóreegr avait gagné aux osselets que les fêtes du solstice d'hiver se tiendraient chez lui. Sauf qu'ils se retrouvaient désormais au milieu de nulle part, sans âme qui vive, et sans la moindre présence de leur bróðir.

Danmörk fit une volte-face agacée, presque agressive, vers Svea qui se tenait immobile, le visage désespérément impassible.

\- C'est à toi que Nór a indiqué l'emplacement où nous devions nous rendre.

\- Parce que tu boudais, marmonna seulement Svea en détournant le regard, le menton buté. Danmörk renifla, ayant au moins la bonne volonté de tressauter d'un pied sur l'autre de sa gêne quant à cette accusation véridique. Il n'en insista pas moins :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas bien compris ?

Un long silence succéda à ses paroles et il se calma pour observer plus attentivement le plus grand. Svea fuyait son regard mais ses joues rougies le trahissaient.

\- Sve ? le pressa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Son bróðir se résigna à marmonner du bout des lèvres :

\- Pas grand chose.

Un long flottement les enveloppa. Danmörk clignait des yeux et Svea se cachait en regardant à l'opposé.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Nej.

\- Comment tu n'as pas pu comprendre Nór ?

Sa voix montait d'un cran à chaque phrase. Svea lui lança un coup d'œil oscillant entre la colère et l'anxiété ; la première gagnait du terrain, il le voyait à ses épaules raidies et ses mains agitées.

\- Il parle différemment.

\- Tiens, je ne le savais pas, rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Pourtant je parle souvent avec Nór. Cette fois-ci, les yeux céruléens étaient emplis d'une rage froide. Danmörk leva vivement des mains apaisantes, reconnaissant qu'il semblait aller trop loin, que ce n'était pas l'agacement coutumier qu'il aimait entretenir entre eux, mais autre chose de plus terrible, et qu'il ne désirait pas déclencher.

\- Tu lui parles souvent, _toi_.

Svea insista bien sur la dernière syllabe. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence sous la neige qui commençait à tomber et à cacher les étoiles. Il faisait sombre, froid et ils étaient bien solitaires en cette Longue Nuit d'Hiver.

\- Nór va encore se fâcher contre moi si on arrive en retard, bougonna Danmörk en rentrant le menton dans la fourrure de sa cape.

\- Il dira que c'est de ma faute, comme d'habitude, alors que c'est de la tienne.

\- Nej. Si tu n'avais pas boudé, tu aurais été là pour comprendre.

\- T'as qu'à venir nous voir plus souvent, plutôt qu'être tourné vers l'Est et de te perdre chez Suomi.

Il ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de l'énerver s'il en croyait le regard peu amène qu'il posa sur lui. Svea resserra les pans de sa cape doublée de fourrure et s'éloigna sciemment de quelques pas que Danmörk ne chercha pas à combler. Même s'il commençait à faire vraiment froid et qu'ils auraient plus chaud en se collant mutuellement.

\- Il faudrait faire un feu, dit-il soudain, n'aimant guère le lourd silence qui était tombé sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Svea continuait son cercle autour de la butte sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés en comprenant qu'ils étaient perdus. Sa voix lui parvint tout de même :

\- Un abri.

Il pointa le nord où le ciel était encore plus noir qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Tempête.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pesta Danmörk en descendant fouiller l'horizon opposée de celle déjà observée par son bróðir. Mais il ne voyait rien qui puisse les aider dans cette situation, hormis un flanc de montagne où ils pourraient trouver une grotte d'appoint. Il hurla l'information à Svea par-dessus le vent qui commençait à souffler avec violence, envoyant sur eux des rafales de neige, et son bróðir le rejoignit en de vives enjambées.

Jamais quelques kilomètres ne furent plus éprouvants que ceux-ci. Danmörk se demandait si Nóreegr réussissait à sentir leur angoisse. En tout cas, il avait dû accepter le fait qu'ils étaient en retard et devait les chercher ; il espérait qu'il les trouverait rapidement. Il rêvait de se blottir avec sa famille sous une chaude fourrure avec du lait chaud au miel et du gruau d'avoine exceptionnellement sucré.

\- Hey !

Le cri fut repris en écho par le vent hurlant et ils se figèrent, ne sachant s'ils avaient entendu un humain ou une créature de mauvais aloi ; leurs mains se dirigèrent vers leurs armes.

\- Hey !

C'était bien un homme qui venait de les rejoindre, trébuchant dans la poudreuse, le visage orné d'une épaisse barbe rendue hirsute par les coups de rasoir du vent mais l'œil vif et amical.

Sauf qu'il baragouinait dans un norrois à peu près incompréhensible. Svea lui donna un coup de coude et il comprit à son air qu'il avait encore plus de mal à saisir les mots prononcés avec un fort accent, et des différences certaines avec leur norrois. Et qu'il avait eu cette désagréable surprise avec Nóreegr.

Danmörk réussissait à peu près à comprendre ce qu'il leur disait à propos de la folie de se perdre dans cette tempête. Il se souvenait maintenant que Nóreegr utilisait souvent des mots n'appartenant pas au même champ lexical que la langue de son peuple. Svea avait raison, il devait le convenir : la langue du peuple de Nóreegr évoluait vers une autre branche linguistique que la leur.

\- Notre ami devrait venir nous chercher.

La réponse qu'il reçut fut une véritable surprise. Svea en sursauta presque, du peu qu'il comprenait, et coula un regard interloqué sur lui.

\- Il prend Nóreegr pour une femme ?

\- Tu as entendu : je n'ai pas du tout dit ça ! s'affola Danmörk en sautillant sur place, craignant de subir le courroux de Nóreegr si une quelconque créature magique rapportait au magicien cette conversation. L'humain qui était venu à leur secours les regardait comme s'il avait affaire à des fous mais Danmörk n'en eut cure.

\- Notre ami est un homme ! Il nous faut juste un abri pour l'attendre, dit-il à toute vitesse, essayant de se rappeler des termes dans le norrois de Nóreegr. L'homme hocha la tête et leur indiqua de la main de le suivre. Il avançait plus aisément avec ses raquettes. Ils réussirent à comprendre qu'il avait été surpris par la tempête en allant récupérer des collets mais qu'au moins, il avait pu ramener des lapins à sa famille.

Il les invita même à sa table et ils se régalèrent d'un délicieux ragoût de lapin en guettant l'arrivée de Nóreegr. Elle n'advint que le lendemain matin, quand la tempête se fut calmée, ou plutôt sembla être absorbée par le regard glacé de leur bróðir. Danmörk sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale en avisant le visage agacée de Nóreegr se décomposer à mesure que leur sauveur lui parlait. Svea s'approcha silencieusement de lui et murmura près de son oreille :

\- Ecoute. Il parle comme eux, je ne comprends pas.

Il le mettait au défi d'affirmer qu'il réussissait à suivre la conversation mais c'était loin d'être le cas : Nóreegr ne parlait pas avec ses humains comme il conversait avec lui. La force de l'habitude avait rendu Svea indifférent à une quelconque attente d'excuse venant de sa part et son silence lui suffit donc pour afficher un air satisfait. Qu'il perdit dès qu'ils furent partis. Nóreegr avait les épaules raidis, les poings serrés et le souffle erratique. Il marchait rapidement devant eux et ils se tinrent coi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement pour se retourner d'un bond furieux.

\- Comment avez-vous pu vous perdre avec mes indications ?

Il avait repris son langage compréhensible et Danmörk pointa aussitôt Svea :

\- Il ne t'as pas compris.

\- Danmörk boudait.

Nóreegr leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant dans son dialecte une quelconque supplique aux créatures magiques, ou quelques malédictions à leur égard. Son regard s'adoucit en revenant sur Svea qui affichait un air penaud et gêné.

\- Désolé, Svea. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté et vous avez pu vous rendre compte que ma langue a mué vers autre chose que celle de vos peuples.

Svea hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé, et reprit sa route de deux-trois pas avant de remarquer que Nóreegr restait immobile à le regarder, lui, Danmörk avait des yeux froids comme le haut nord de ses terres.

\- Nór ? tenta-t-il d'une petite voix mais son bróðir le coupa en levant un doigt péremptoire :

\- Quant à toi : explique-moi cette histoire selon laquelle je serais une femme me déguisant en homme ?

Danmörk vit nettement Svea se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire et il le maudit en silence. A sa grande consternation, le courroux de Nóreegr s'abattait sur lui comme il le craignait.

\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça !

Nóreegr roula une nouvelle fois des yeux et accepta l'explication sans en demander plus, marmonnant juste dans un filet de voix, les joues soudainement rouges :

\- Heureusement, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a vraiment cru que tu avais dis.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas.

Danmörk sautilla aussitôt pour joindre ses pas à la cadence rythmée de Nóreegr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ta bêtise est assez pénible à écouter une fois, pas deux.

Il tenta d'en savoir plus de Svea mais le plus grand haussa distraitement des épaules, ayant encore moins compris que lui toute la conversation de la veille. Danmörk s'entêta à insister auprès de Nóreegr jusqu'à ce qu'il le menace de dormir dehors s'il continuait.

Sa curiosité ne valait pas le câlin collectif, le lait au miel et le gruau d'avoine sucré dont il rêvait depuis la veille.


	26. Writober 26 : Image Émotions

Retour sur Suède à Constantinople. Et je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu parler de la querelle iconoclaste (contre les images divines) qui a secoué l'Empire Byzantin.

Ah Suède se fait passer pour un humain dans ce texte. J'ai choisi le nom de Björnvald en suivant l'idée que le Ber- de Berwald signifie "ours". Donc j'ai juste "vikingisé" son nom. Fils de Björn car il était courant à cette époque qu'un fils ait un nom reprenant une partie du nom de son père. Voyez les humains apparaissant dans ce texte : Thorgil fils de Thorvald et son fils Thorvild.

* * *

 **Writober 26 : Image / Emotions**

 **Constantinople, début du IX** **e** **s**

Le knörr glissait avec une lente paresse sur les flots apaisés de la Mer des Grecs. A l'ouest, le soleil commençait sa descente inéluctable vers son sommeil, éblouissant les marins qui naviguaient dans son éclat. Svea finissait de décrocher la figure de proue quand il s'était perdu dans l'observation révérencieuse du coucher de Sol. Le chemin avait été rude - la tête de dragon qu'il tenait entre ses mains confirmait qu'ils n'avaient pas navigué en eaux sûres, semé d'embûches, de rapides et de nomades pillards, mais ils étaient enfin arrivés en vue de Mikligard la Majestueuse.

C'était son premier voyage qui le menait aussi loin sur la route des Grands Fleuves, jusque sur la Mer des Grecs. Il n'avait pas résisté à sa curiosité quand un capitaine, typique des vieux baroudeurs des mers et des fleuves, avaient demandé des volontaires pour renforcer son équipage en vue d'une nouvelle expédition vers la Ville des Grecs pour y vendre les « plus belles fourrures du Nord ». Il avait assénée ses vantardises avec la force d'un charisme entretenu d'expériences. Svea l'avait de suite apprécié et s'était tout aussitôt levé de son banc pour engager son nom.

Il avait rapidement inventé une histoire. Björnvald, fils de Björn. Seize hivers de vie et une expérience maritime de quatre hivers. Il avait parié sur son physique à forte carrure pour contrebalancer en sa faveur son apparence juvénile. Il ne voulait pas révéler sa véritable nature pour une simple expédition commerciale. Le capitaine l'avait longuement fixé, s'en se préoccuper des rires que sa jeunesse et sa relative inexpérience avait déclenché dans la salle. Svea ne se démonta pas, rivant fièrement son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, déterminé à défendre son honneur et ses capacités. Puis le vieux loup de mer avait rit de bon cœur en frottant sa grosse main calleuse sur sa tête.

\- Tu me plais bien, petit. Tu as de la force dans le cœur et les yeux remplis d'une fureur déterminée. Je suis Thorgil, fils de Thorvald. Soit le bienvenue dans mon équipage.

S'en était suivi des discussions sur les détails de ses fonctions - à peu près toutes les tâches subalternes requises sur un knörr - et le revenu de misère qu'il en tirerait ; il avait négocié pour la forme un petit pécule sur les bénéfices de la vente des fourrures. Le capitaine Thorgil s'était avéré autant surpris de sa perspicacité qu'impressionné par sa négociation de fer ; il lui avait finalement accordé de bonne grâce, sans enclencher de sombres nuages de dispute sur leurs têtes.

\- Björnvald ! Sol va t'aveugler si tu l'regardes avec autant d'insistance.

La voix moqueuse de Thorvild le fit se retourner en grognant, et sans manquer de lui rappeler les farces d'un certain Danois de sa connaissance. Le garnement de douze hivers qui l'avait apostrophé avec tant d'insolence et de familiarité lui sourit de toute ses dents manquantes.

\- Père voudrait t'parler, et toi t'rêvasses.

\- Et toi tu jappes, messager.

La remontrance n'eut d'autre effet que faire rire le sacripant. Il était si plein de vie, joyeux, et sans réelle méchanceté, que Svea se sentit attendri et oublia rapidement l'idée de le gronder. Thorvild écoutait à peine la sagesse de son père, récoltant souvent des taloches sans gravité, sous ses gloussements ; pour beaucoup, Thorgil était trop complaisant avec le garnement.

\- Thorvild, par la Foudre dont nous tenons le nom, pourquoi mets-tu autant de temps ?! tonna d'un coup le capitaine depuis le gouvernail. Le sourire de Thorvild se fit mutin envers Svea :

\- T'as le temps que j'compte dix fois jusqu'à dix. Puis j'dirais à Père que tu murmurais des vers amoureux à Sol.

Svea sursauta et s'approcha d'un pas, bégayant sans autorité :

\- Mais que raco…

Thorgil et son rire de crécelle avaient déjà disparu vers l'autre côté du knörr. Sachant qu'il mettrait parfaitement son plan en action, Svea se dépêchant d'aller ranger la figure de proue dans la cale, sans bâcler son travail pour autant, puis se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la poupe où le capitaine avait pris son fils sur les genoux.

Thorvild babillait sur les tissus doux et riches des Grecs, il ne devait donc pas être arrivé au bout de son décompte.

\- Vous m'achèterez une tunique, Père ? Dites ? Dites ?

\- Pour que tu la salisses et la déchires à ta première escapade ? bougonna le vieux capitaine de sa voix rauque. Certainement pas.

\- Maiiiiis ! gémit Thorvild, la mine défaite et pleurnicharde. Père !

Thorgil avait le cœur faible pour son unique enfant à avoir survécu aux rigueurs imposées aux bambins humains, et sa femme avait été emportée par les douleurs de l'accouchement d'un autre enfant qui n'avait vécu que quelques heures. Il avait donc abandonné sa ferme à ses dépendants et était parti pour la Route de l'Est. Le petit était tout ce qui lui restait et il était trop vieux pour songer à se remarier, sans en avoir l'envie. Il hésita donc un instant mais secoua finalement la tête.

\- Un tissu d'une telle valeur, Thorvild… Certainement pas.

\- Roooh…. Ah, Björnvald ! J'étais à neuf fois jusqu'à dix et huit.

Thorgil haussa un sourcil qui ne reçut aucune explication, qu'il ne demanda pas plus. Il fit signe à Svea de s'approcher de lui pour s'asseoir à côté d'eux, lui laissant l'honneur de diriger le gouvernail.

\- Es-tu déjà allé à Mikligard, Björnvald ?

\- Nej.

Thorgil hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- C'est une étrange ville et un peuple tout aussi différent que Sol éclaire toutes les saisons de ce pays, au contraire de chez nous. Ils ne vénèrent qu'un seul Dieu et rejettent les autres ; ne parle surtout pas de nos Puissances devant ces Grecs, Björnvald, tu m'entends ? C'est dangereux, mortel même.

\- J'en ferais ainsi, capitaine.

\- Cache aussi tes amulettes.

Svea ne put s'empêcher de serrer lesdites amulettes entre une main tremblante de sa soudaine appréhension de les perdre. Elles avaient été confectionnées par Nóreegr et portaient de fait les marques de son bróðir et de ses terres ; un doux rappel qu'il craignait qu'on lui arrache. Le capitaine posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et lui expliqua :

\- Ces Grecs n'aiment pas les images : ils se battent entre eux pour interdire ou autoriser toute effigie de leur Dieu et de son fils, le Christ.

La mine déconfite de Thorgil indiquait qu'il n'y comprenait guère la raison. Son fils tira sur sa tunique, péremptoire :

\- Père ! Racontez-lui l'histoire d'Irène.

\- Ah, souffla doucement le vieil homme, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Il y a onze ans, avant que ma tendre épouse ne rejoigne Helja en sa demeure, je descendis les Fleuves jusqu'à Mikligard. La Ville était alors gouvernée par une impératrice, Irène dite l'Athénienne.

\- Une femme ? marmonna Svea dans son étonnement. Ce serait étonnant dans beaucoup de civilisations, et atypique chez les Grecs de Mikligard, de ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Ja ! Et pas une régente, mais une impératrice. Il s'est même murmuré qu'elle aurait pu épouser le Grand Charles des Francs.

\- Il était grand comment le Charles des Francs ? l'interrompit Thorvild en tirant sur la barbe de son père dans son impatience. La question déstabilisa assez le vieil homme pour qu'il ne le réprimande pas et Svea vint rapidement à son secours en remarquant qu'il peinait à trouver une réponse.

\- Son œuvre était grande.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ja. Il s'est fait nommer empereur à Rome.

\- C'est où Rome ?

\- Ah ! s'exclama Thorgil en agitant les mains pour couper la parole curieuse de son fils qui récolta une pincée d'oreille en guise de punition.

\- Ecoute donc, Thorvild au lieu de changer d'histoire. Mikligard est à portée de voile, Rome est lointaine et tu n'y iras sans doute jamais.

\- Ja, Père, bougonna l'enfant en croisant les bras dans un accès de bouderie. Thorgil se racla la gorge et se désintéressa de son fils récalcitrant pour se retourner vers Svea.

\- Irène était partisane des images. Mais ce n'est plus le cas : Léon l'Arménien règne à présent et les images ont été détruites. Fais attention à ça aussi, Björnvald.

Il hocha lentement la tête, concentré sur le gouvernail. Le knörr s'approchait du port de Mikligard et Thorgil lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire fier au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu t'en sors bien, mon garçon. Mène-nous sur un quai, j'irai régler ce qu'il faut.

Des heures de négociations plus tard, où ils avaient dû assurer leur croyance en le Christ, le Père et le Saint-Esprit - ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, puisque toutes les Puissances étaient reconnues par leur foi, accepter la présence d'un interprète dépêché par les autorités et attendre une autorisation officielle qui les guida vers une auberge précise, Svea se retrouvait assis sur le lit miteux de la chambre qu'on lui avait alloué. Elle était petite et médiocre mais préférable à l'entassement sur le knörr.

La discussion sur les images ne cessaient de tourmenter son esprit. Il retournait entre ses mains les amulettes confectionnées par Nóreegr et le couteau de chasse que Danmörk avait gravé spécialement pour lui. Les runes dessinées sur ces objets, et les dessins propitiatoires qui les décoraient, faisaient monter en lui une forte émotion.

Il se sentait si loin de ses terres et de ses proches. Pour la première de son existence, plus de dix fois dix nuits le séparaient de ses bróður. Même si les humains qu'il accompagnait étaient de son peuple, il se sentait marginalisé par sa différence, ses secrets nécessaires, sa vieillesse juvénile. L'agaçante proximité de Danmörk lui manquait atrocement, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, et le ton sarcastique mais sage de Nóreegr tout autant. Ces objets qu'il caressait étaient ainsi emplis de souvenirs de ces liens auxquels il tenait avec une force qu'il ne découvrait qu'en réfléchissant à une potentielle perte.

Svea n'arrivait donc pas à comprendre comment les Grecs pouvaient rejeter les images de leurs Puissances avec autant de violence.


	27. Writober 27 : Inconnu Jugement

30 min de retard... mais 2300 mots xD.  
Rien à dire, à part qu'il y a France dans ce texte.  
Ah si ! Aegir est le dieu de la mer. Le prix du sang correspond au wergeld : ces sociétés du Haut Moyen Age étaient fondées sur le droit à une violence légitime. Nous sommes peu après le traité de Saint-Clair-sur-Epte (911) qui donne à Rollon la Normandie. Les Francs parlent une langue romane et Francia parle également une langue germanique car la moitié des royaumes francs de l'époque sont de langues germaniques ; il y a encore une intercommunication possible entre norrois et germanique continental.

* * *

 **Writober 27 : Inconnu / Jugement**

 **Rives septentrionales de France, début Xe s**

ĺsland était frigorifié et terrifié.

Il se s'était jamais senti aussi perdu entre les affres des eaux tumultueuses et la perte tout aussi terrifiante de son frère. Il n'y avait autour de lui que la mer houleuse, noire et prédatrice. Il peinait à garder la tête hors des flots, engoncé dans ses vêtements, son petit corps faiblissant contre la force des éléments. Même le ciel était sombre, privé de toute étoile, sans même un seul éclat de la lune.

Lors de leur départ de ses terres, nul n'aurait prévu la terrible tempête qui avait tonné sur leurs têtes impuissantes. Le tonnerre n'avait pas annoncé les éclairs ; la foudre avait frappé le mât avant que battent les tambours du ciel. Privé de leur voile, le knörr encombré par l'épais tissu, ils avaient été condamnés à subir la fureur de la tempête. Par-dessus le vacarme des cris et des carillons foudroyants, ĺsland avait entendu la voix furieuse de Nóreegr, promettant un nidh infamant au sorcier qui avait embarqué avec eux. Ils se faisaient passer pour des humains, son frère n'aimant pas que les hommes soient au courant de son existence tant qu'il n'aurait pas grandi, et Nóreegr avait été écarté du frétt par cet ambitieux collègue.

Et désormais, la colère d'Óðinn allait les engloutir dans les flots d'Aegir.

Une violente vague, aussi acérée qu'une immense lame vengeresse, avait percé la coque du knörr sur sa largeur, le coupant brutalement en deux, précipitant les hommes dans les profondeurs ténébreuses des abysses. ĺsland ne savait pas vraiment d'où il tirait la force de se maintenir à flot. Sa poitrine le brûlait, ses yeux le piquaient, il avait perdu de vue son macareux et son frère, et le désespoir avait pris possession de son cœur.

Il se sentait tellement fatigué, ne voulant que fermer les yeux et se laisser lentement glisser dans les bras mouillés de la mer. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, ses bras ramollirent leurs efforts, le goût salé des eaux marines lui écorcha la gorge.

Il n'avait plus la force d'y faire attention ; il sombrait.

Au moment où sa conscience s'éteignait, une poigne d'acier s'enroula autour de ses flancs, sortant sa tête de l'eau. Il entendit un souffle saccadé, reconnut l'odeur de Nóreegr, et se sentit sauvé avant que l'inconscience ne le happe.

Il se réveilla au bruit d'une toux rauque et hachée. Un sable épais et gluant d'eau et d'algues rendait ses vêtements lourds mais il était sain et sauf sur la terre ferme. Il n'y avait aucune trace du knörr à l'horizon et nul autre survivant que l'ombre qui s'essoufflait à recracher de ses poumons l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. A cette idée, ĺsland se recroquevilla sur le flanc et crachota les quelques gorgées qu'il avait avalé, gémissant et pleurant de la douleur qui lui vrilla la gorge.

Aussitôt, l'ombre se dirigea vivement près de lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras froids mais chaleureux, fredonnant une douce symphonie de réconfort.

\- Stori bróðir, pleurnicha-t-il faiblement en se lovant dans le giron protecteur de son aîné qui ne cessa pas un instant de le bercer et de le coller contre lui.

\- Chut, mon petit ĺs. Je suis là, rien de mal ne va plus arriver. Je suis là, ĺs. Arrête de pleurer, tu vas irriter encore plus ta gorge.

Il acquiesça faiblement, sentant revenir une humeur plus douce dans l'embrasse de son frère. Après quelques secondes où il garda sa tête enfouie dans la tunique trempée de Nóreegr, séchant ses larmes, ĺsland redressa la tête pour regarder les alentours : il ne reconnaissait rien.

\- Nór… Où sommes nous ? Ce n'est pas chez toi.

C'était là où ils se rendaient avant que la tempête ne détourne leur route. Nóreegr déglutit, le regard nerveux, la poigne resserrée autour de lui. ĺsland ne savait trop s'il voulait le réconforter ou se rassurer soi-même.

\- Nous sommes chez Francia.

Le petit représentant comprit d'un tout la peur lovée dans les yeux anormalement expressifs de son frère. Francia n'était pas en bons termes avec les peuples du Nord, si prompts à piller et guerroyer sur ses terres ; s'il les trouvait aussi démunis, il ne savait ce qu'il ferait d'eux. Et Nóreegr était tout aussi inquiet, il ne s'en cachait même pas, ou n'y arrivait pas.

\- Viens, ĺs. Nous devons aller vers l'ouest. Il y a Rollon là-bas : il appartient à nos peuples.

ĺsland entendit parfaitement ce que son frère tentait de passer sous silence : il nous protégera de Francia. Mais il se tint coi et se releva en même temps que son aîné, s'agrippant à sa main, tout en regardant le ciel d'un air inquiet.

\- Rappelles-toi, nous sommes Sigurd et Eírik. Nous voyagions pour retrouver notre famille maternelle en Nóreegr car toute la lignée paternelle a été décimée en ĺsland. Personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, le nez levé vers la voûte céleste où une aube morne se levait lentement. Son frère lui caressa la tête, comprenant aisément la nature de son inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais. C'est un oiseau malin.

\- Mais il fatigue.

La main se fit plus douce sur sa tête, tant les mots manquaient à Nóreegr. Alors ĺsland baissa la tête vers le sol, retenant de nouvelles larmes, priant toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que son macareux ait survécu à la colère du ciel.

Et soudain, un poids s'imposa sur son épaule, manquant de le faire choir, surprenant même son frère qui tira de moitié son couteau de sa gaine ; la seule arme qui lui restait. Son macareux était en sale état, hirsute et trempé, tremblant de fatigue, mais bien vivant, et il se lova contre son cou, recherchant sa chaleur. Alors ĺsland se sentit plus fort et plus vivant, malgré leur situation guère encourageante.

Ils n'avaient pas marché plus de trois heures que des cavaliers les interceptèrent en les encerclant de leurs grands et puissants chevaux. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les petits chevaux endurants montés par leurs peuples. Leurs cavaliers leurs parlèrent dans une langue qu'ĺsland n'avait jamais entendu et qui lui parut d'une étrangeté supérieure à celle des Anglo-Saxons parfois de passage sur ses terres, et encore différente de la langue des Celtes. Nóreegr le plaqua aussitôt dans son dos, la main sur son couteau, et répondit dans la langue étrangère, la voix peu habituée aux sonorités.

Les hommes ricanèrent et sourires de mauvais aloi. Leurs regards étaient mauvais : ils criaient la vengeance. ĺsland commençait à se demander si s'associer avec ce Rollon que son frère avait cité était vraiment une bonne idée. Nóreegr était prêt à se battre, et il le serait donc aussi. Il n'abandonnerait pas son frère à ces inconnus hostiles. Ses petits poings se serrèrent, avides d'en découdre, ou du moins tenta-t-il de s'en convaincre.

Mais une voix impérieuse coupa court au conflit. Les cavaliers s'écartèrent vivement pour laisser passer un grand cheval blanc, à l'élégance à couper le souffle, monté par un homme tout aussi beau et élégant. Ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient blonds comme le blé, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, le visage si ciselé qu'il en paraissait féminin. Mais il se dégageait du personnage une aura d'autorité. Il ne lui fallut en effet que quelques mots pour que les cavaliers déguerpissent, certes de mauvaise grâce évidente. Nóreegr ne s'était pourtant pas détendu et le cachait sciemment à la vue du nouveau venu qui posa néanmoins des yeux perspicaces sur les cheveux argentés qui dépassaient du dos norvégien.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Nóreegr, si tu viens en ami.

Il ne parlait pas en norrois mais sa langue germanique était assez compréhensible pour leurs oreilles.

\- C'est le cas. Une tempête nous a fait échouer sur tes terres, Francia. Laisse-nous partir.

La menace sous-jacente était claire, tant dans le ton que dans le halo verdoyant qui entourait les mains de son frère : il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, et le ferait si l'autre représentant l'y obligeait. Francia plissa des yeux, soudainement plus agressif, plus menaçant, plus grand même, dans ses habits nobles et sa maille argenté, sur son grand cheval blanc et avec ses insignes de pouvoir. Ils étaient nettement en contexte d'infériorité, écrasés par la puissante apparente et réelle de Francia.

\- Ne rejoins pas Rollon. Tu as dis venir en ami.

\- Les terres de Danmörk sont trop lointaines.

\- Tu peux faire ce voyage sans problème, rétorqua sèchement Francia, le regard se décalant sur lui. ĺsland gémit entre ses dents et se colla contre son frère, proie soudaine des yeux bleus.

\- Mais ce petit…

\- Il n'est personne.

ĺsland n'avait jamais entendu son frère parler aussi froidement à quelqu'un, même lorsque Danmörk l'agaçait, ni senti son bras trembler autant alors qu'il le resserrait dans son dos, l'éloignant du regard du Franc.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Nóreegr, il est comme nous.

Son frère se détendit comme un serpent.

Son coup de couteau trancha les courroies du cheval qui, affolé par la soudaine attaque, se cabra en poussant un hennissement perçant et éjectant son cavalier au sol où sitôt qu'il toucha la terre, Nóreegr se jeta sur lui pour l'enserrer entre ses cuisses, pressant son couteau contre sa gorge.

\- Si tu oses lui faire du mal, gronda-t-il d'une voix chargée de toute la froideur glacée de la Longue Nuit d'Hiver. Il n'y aura jamais plus grande douleur de ce que je vais te faire.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, deux loups dominants et opposés, montrant les dents pour affirmer leur supériorité. ĺsland fut le premier à voir le couteau qu'avait tiré Francia et il hurla quand il trancha la tunique de son frère qui avait bondi en arrière pour éviter la morsure de son adversaire. Le petit représentant oublia toutes se peurs et ses hésitations. Il n'aimait pas ce Franc. Il était habillé bizarrement, parlait étrangement, tout en lui était inconnu et ĺsland avait rendu son jugement : il était un ennemi.

Son premier coup déstabilisa assez le Franc, encore à terre, pour qu'il lâche son couteau en grognant et il s'en empara d'un mouvement leste pour l'attaquer au visage, visant l'œil dans sa rage. Francia avait osé blesser son frère, il ne le laisserait pas faire, il refusait que ces terres inconnues fassent souffrir plus longtemps son ainé, ou lui-même.

Mais il fut soudainement tiré en arrière, ne griffant que la joue, et se retrouva surélevé par la poigne énervée de son frère. Son macareux prit le relais, pinçant, griffant, picorant le représentant franc jusqu'à ce que Nóreegr ne claque la langue d'un air agacé, chassant le volatile.

\- Es-tu devenu fou ?

\- Il t'as attaqué !

\- J'ai été agressé en premier ! intervint Francia d'un ton plaintif, la main sur sa joue ensanglantée. ĺsland se débattit de toutes ses forces, crachant comme un petit fauve, le couteau s'agitant dans tous les sens, mais Nóreegr ne le lâchait pas.

Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Francia.

\- C'est mon frère.

La sévérité du regard bleu s'adoucit nettement et Francia soupira.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je m'en prendrais à lui ?

\- Nous sommes ennemis.

\- Ce petit n'a rien à voir avec les raids qui sévissent sur mes terres.

Francia se releva lentement, les mains en évidence, dans une tentative de les apaiser. Mais ĺsland ne voulait rien entendre. Il sentait un terrible volcan brûler de colère en son cœur : ses yeux jugeaient l'inconnu, sa voix grondait son ressentiment, ses poings tremblaient de sa rage.

\- Il a du caractère.

Francia osait même se moquer de lui. Si seulement Nóreegr voulait bien le lâcher. Mais son frère gardait sa poigne ferme et mit autant d'acier dans ses négociations.

\- Laisse-nous rejoindre Rollon.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ferait venir les Danois.

\- Danmörk ne fera que venir nous chercher.

Ils se renvoyaient la balle trop rapidement pour qu'ĺsland arrive à réellement saisir ce qu'il se tramait dans ce dialogue vif et violent.

\- Ais-je ta promesse, Nóreegr ?

\- Sur Óðinn, Þor et Freyr, je m'y engage.

\- Je n'accepte pas les serments d'un païen.

\- Je n'accepte pas de promettre sur le Christ.

L'hostilité revint danser entre eux. Désormais calmé, ĺsland sentait la fatigue de cette affreuse journée lui retomber dessus : il avait froid, faim et peur ; il voulait juste se blottir contre son frère et dormir en paix.

\- Stori bróðir… couina-t-il en frottant son nez au poignet qui le maintenait au-dessus du sol. Son geste adoucit nettement ses aînés et Nóreegr tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, concédant du bout des lèvres :

\- Je promets sur mon couteau.

Francia haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- Danmörk me l'a offert.

ĺsland ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se tramait : tous ces discours, ces rituels, cette violence lui étaient inconnus. Il ne connaissait rien de tout cela, protégé par son frère, Danmörk et Svea.

\- Mais je veux que tu promettes en retour d'oublier mon frère.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier. Mais je promets sur mon couteau, un cadeau de Charles mon Grand, que je ferai comme si je ne connaissais pas son existence.

Nóreegr hocha rapidement la tête et les serments fut solennellement prononcés.

\- Maintenant, partez vite ! Il y en a beaucoup ici qui désirent un prix de sang de Rollon. Allez vite vous mettre sous sa protection.

Il ne savait trop si Francia était méprisant ou réellement inquiet mais il lui montra les dents avant d'être poussé vers l'avant par son frère. Il attendit que les sabots du cheval se fassent lointains pour relever la tête vers Nóreegr.

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.

\- Encore plus, marmonna-t-il d'un ton catégorique.


	28. Writober 28 : Traumatisme Guerre

Le texte d'hier. Je reviens sur le massacre de la Saint-Brice (13 novembre 1002) où le roi Aethelred a ordonné le massacre de Danois sur son territoire, ce à quoi Sven à la Barbe Fourchue répond en se lançant dans la conquête de l'Angleterre en 1003.

* * *

 **Writober 28 : Traumatisme / Guerre**

 **Novembre 1002, Danemark**

Il s'était peut-être un peu trop régalé de la douceur de l'hydromel et tout son être vibrait d'une folle joliesse. Les hommes autour de lui riaient à s'en tenir les côtes et à en choir de leurs bancs alors qu'il dansait et sautillait sur la table, évitant plus ou moins les assiettes à moitié vides et les cornes à moitié remplies, rejouant en titubant le combat héroïque de Þor contre Loki. Même son roi souriait de bon cœur à ses farces.

Un souffle gelé lui scia alors la colonne vertébrale.

Un poignard de glace lui déchira le cœur.

Un cri horrifié lui arracha la gorge.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et il tomba au milieu du jus dégoulinant de la viande, n'y voyant que le sang rouge, tellement rouge. Ecarlate au milieu des ténèbres qui s'étaient abattues sur lui. Les rires autour de lui s'étaient changés en un silence saisi d'une peur subite puis un concert de cris et de questionnements fusa, l'enveloppant dans une assourdissante cacophonie.

Danmörk gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, enveloppant ses jambes dans ses bras, les joues inondées de larmes, ne sachant ni d'où venait la douleur de son cœur et de son corps ni comment la combattre, vaincu par la déferlante force avec laquelle la souffrance l'avait soufflé.

\- Il suffit ! tonna Sven de sa voix de stentor. Que tout le monde sorte ! Envoyez des corbeaux, affrétez des knörrir, que sais-je, mais trouvez-moi ce qui a déclenché ça !

Au milieu de ses affres, Danmörk songea, qu'au moins, tous ces hommes de haut lignage savait qui il était, et ce que sa douleur signifiait. Mais lui-même ignorait d'où venait une telle souffrance, une telle terreur, une telle tristesse. A moins que…

Ce ne soit pas son territoire qui soit attaqué, mais son peuple. Ses sanglots redoublèrent avec une plus vive force, secouant son corps de frissons incontrôlables, déchirant sa gorge enflammée.

Une main lourde et chaude, réconfortante bien que bourrue, se posa sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et de fièvre.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Morts… bégaya-t-il entre ses larmes. Je sens… leurs… morts…

Ses yeux vitreux purent seulement saisir le froncement de sourcil ombrageux de Sven avant que les ténèbres ne le happent. Les jours et les nuits qui suivirent furent peuplés d'une fournaise infernale et d'un cycle sans fin de cauchemars. A chaque nouveau rêve, il voyait les visages de tous ceux des siens qui étaient morts, si nombreux d'un coup, saisis de stupeur et de terreur devant le trépas qu'ils n'avaient pu prévoir. Et son corps brûlait, se débattait et gémissait ; il n'était plus qu'un brasier qui libérait un torrent de larmes.

Il ne sut réellement combien de temps passa dans ces brumes indistinctes. Et même quand il se réveilla l'esprit un peu plus clair, l'horrible situation n'avait guère changée. Son corps était fourbu comme s'il avait été passé à tabac, plus douloureux encore qu'après une noyade, et une sensation de nausée lui taraudait le cœur et le ventre. Le monde tanguait, pire qu'un un jour de tempête en haute mer, et ses jambes flageolantes ne tinrent pas son poids.

De puissants bras arrêtèrent fermement sa chute et le remirent d'aplomb. Sven le dévisageait d'un air sombre et inquiet.

\- Qui ? croassa-t-il, l'œil plus farouche, et ce fut la colère qui gagna la bataille dans le regard de son roi. La même hargne commençait à battre des tambours de guerre dans leurs poitrines. Sven répondit d'une voix rendue rauque par sa fureur contenue :

\- Aethelred.

Danmörk passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis montra les dents :

\- Les Anglo-Saxons, alors ?

\- Ma sœur est morte, mon beau-frère aussi. Et un grand nombre de Danois. Aethelred a ordonné leur mort à la Saint-Brice.

Il serra les poings, tremblant, mais non plus de fièvre, de souffrance ou de terreur, plutôt d'une rage incommensurable.

\- Que comptes-tu faire, mon roi ?

\- Attaquer Ethelred et lui prendre son trône. Son affront ne restera pas impuni.

\- J'en serais, répondit seulement Danmörk. Il voulait se précipiter sur ses armes, affréter un snekkja, et partir aussitôt vers l'Angleterre. Mais Sven le força à se rallonger sur sa couche.

\- Nous devons préparer une telle expédition. Et pas en hiver.

\- Mais…

Sven le coupa d'un mouvement de main sec.

\- Sois rassuré ! Si Aethelred croit que la neige de l'hiver va calmer notre fureur, il sera mal avisé. Nous nous vengerons quand le temps nous sera plus profitable.

Il le regarda longuement.

\- Et quand nous aurons apaisé notre douleur.

Danmörk se tint coi et son roi finit par le quitter, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui qu'un silence glacé et furibond. Car il était dans une fureur noire. Le brasier de sa fièvre s'était transformé en un volcan irrité. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se rendrait immédiatement châtier l'insolent petit représentant des Anglo-Saxons. Qu'importe sa jeunesse, qu'importe sa magie, qu'importe sa probable innocence dans l'affaire.

Son esprit n'était empli que d'une seule ligne de pensée : se venger.

Venger ceux qui étaient morts. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, des jeunes et des vieillards, tous ces gens qui lui appartenaient, dont le cœur avait battu au même rythme que le sien, et qui s'était arrêté soudainement, dans le même laps de temps, le laissant seul et déchiré.

L'hiver s'étalait lentement et sa fureur ne retombait pas. Il craignait les ombres de la nuit, redoutaient ce qu'il y entendrait, tous ces cris, ces pleurs et ces suppliques, l'ampleur de son impuissance et de sa tristesse.

N'aurait-il pu pas être présent et les sauver, plutôt que danser et chanter, ivre de joie et d'hydromel ?

N'aurait-il pas dû deviner le massacre, les prévenir, anticiper pour une fois ?

Mais comment aurait-il pu concevoir l'idée d'une telle horreur ?

Sa culpabilité le rongeait malgré sa raison. Et il ne trouvait que la colère pour l'apaiser de sa morsure. Alors il entretenait le feu, l'empêchant de redevenir des braises, rajoutant du sel à ses plaies qui ne pouvaient cicatriser. Il n'en avait cure, ou ne s'en rendait pas même compte ; ses propres pensées étaient floues.

Il était tellement pris dans ce cercle infernal qu'il ne parlait plus avec personne, ne répondant à son roi qu'avec des monosyllabes grondées entre ses dents serrées, s'isolant de plus en plus dans les flammes de sa haine.

Danmörk craignait ce qui succéderait à la colère.

Même le vent marin, chargé de la froideur hivernale, n'arrivait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Son regard était fixé vers le nord-ouest, au-delà de la mer ; il ne songeait plus qu'un passer au fil de son épée ce meurtrier d'Aethelred. Lui broyer les tripes sous sa lame, lui écraser la tête dans la terre, se délecter de ses cris et de ses pleurs.

Tout pour oublier d'autres hurlements, d'autres larmes, qui déchiraient encore son esprit.

\- Dan…

Il se retourna vivement, un grognement de bête enragée au fond de la gorge, dégainant son poignard en jetant sur l'ombre qui venait de le surprendre. Un souffle surpris accueillit le choc de la lame lacérant la gorge sans défense. Mais il fut repoussé avant de l'entailler plus profondément, renvoyé en arrière par le vent commandé sous la voix impérieuse de Nóreegr.

Son poignard tomba au sol et il se recula de quelques pas titubants, les yeux écarquillés et la voix bégayante, incapable de former un seul mot cohérent.

Il venait d'essayer de tuer _Nóreegr_.

Il ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais Nóreegr restait silencieux et il osa finalement, au bout de longues secondes interminables, croiser son regard, rentrant les épaules en prévision du jugement qu'il pensait y lire ; il n'y avait qu'une insondable inquiétude.

\- C'est pire que je ne le pensais.

\- Nór… marmonna-t-il, la voix chancelante. Je… désolé… je ne voulais pas. Je…

\- Tais-toi.

Il recula encore de quelques pas, la tête dans une tempête sans éclaircie, battant d'un tonnerre assourdissant, brûlant d'une lave incandescente ; ses pensées étaient si douloureuses et tellement échouées en des terres inconnues.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait juste oublier. Mais comment ?

Comment ne plus entendre ces cris horrifiés qui hurlaient jusqu'à l'aube dans les ombres de sa couche ?!

Les mains douces et froides de Nóreegr le ramenèrent au présent. Il se sentit calmé et même rasséréné par ce contact apaisant. Il n'avait vu autour de lui que souffrance et colère. Personne n'était venu le réconforter, juste lui promettre la vengeance, et il avait sombré dans cet espoir sans lumière.

Mais Nóreegr était venu malgré la guerre qui couvait entre leurs rois, malgré la distance et l'hiver, malgré la tension qui sévissait entre eux. Il était venu malgré tout ça et le tenait désormais. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur de se laisser aller, de lâcher la fureur, d'oublier la haine, et d'accepter toute sa souffrance et sa peine. Plus tard, la guerre répondrait au massacre, mais pour l'heure, il pouvait panser ses plaies.

Danmörk s'autorisa enfin à pleurer toutes les larmes qui perçaient son cœur.


	29. Writober 29 : Entourage Univers

**Writober 29 : Entourage / Univers**

 **Epoque viking indéterminée**

De par leur nature même, ils étaient condamnés à être seuls, tout en étant connectés à une multitude de cœurs. Pour chacun d'entre eux, leur peuple battait une douce symphonie inaudible aux oreilles des autres. Mais les humains pouvaient être une dizaine, des centaines ou même des milliers, ils étaient mortels et leurs vies étaient pour eux telles des trajectoires d'étincelants papillons. S'attacher à eux signifiait trop souvent souffrir de leur mort prompte et inéluctable.

Comme tous leurs semblables, ils avaient appris par l'amère expérience de leur naïveté à garder une distance entre leurs humains et leur cœur meurtri.

Parce que lorsqu'ils ne vrillaient pas leurs âmes d'une horrible souffrance en mourant trop tôt, ils s'avéraient trop souvent être dangereux dans leur ignorance ou leur avarice. Leurs interactions avec les hommes reposaient donc sur une dualité contradictoire, entre attirance et crainte, entre amour et rejet.

Ils ne pouvaient pas plus accorder leur confiance aux autres représentants.

Comment le pourraient-ils en étant liés par les intérêts de leurs peuples ? Ils finissaient invariablement par entrer en concurrence. Alors, comme tous ceux comme eux, ils auraient dû être terriblement seuls.

Sauf qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, aussi longtemps qu'ils s'en souviennent. Avant que leurs peuples se distinguent les uns des autres, avant que leurs langues diffèrent, avant que leurs dynasties ne s'établissent, ils étaient ensemble contre les autres. Ces autres pouvaient s'allier par moment mais se déchiraient fatalement, au bout de quelques mois, quelques années, quelques siècles, qu'importe, le résultat restait le même.

Eux étaient toujours les uns avec les autres.

Pas qu'il n'y ait pas de combat les opposant les uns contres les autres. Danmörk projetait bien souvent de diriger leur petit groupe, s'arrogeant l'aînesse et l'autorité, et Nóreegr n'était pas plus tendre que la hargne de Svea lorsqu'il répliquait à ces velléités d'expansion. Nóreegr était bien trop protecteur envers ĺsland qu'il couvait presque avec une jalouse attention, attisant l'agacement autour de lui. Et Svea regardait trop de fois vers l'Est, vers Suomi qu'il désirait auprès de lui. Il y avait parfois une colère sous-jacente dans leurs mots, une froideur dans leurs relations, mais la haine n'avait jamais réussi à effleurer leurs pensées.

Ils craignaient parfois, trop souvent, que les guerres finissent par amener ce souffle brûlant et destructeur sur eux, consumant les liens qui les liaient depuis l'aube des temps.

Alors, en prévision d'un tel moment, s'il devait advenir, ils s'étaient juré les uns aux autres que les affaires des humains ne s'interposeraient jamais entre ces liens. Qu'ils garderaient toujours une part consciente de l'amour, l'amitié et la fraternité qui les unissaient et que si la haine les aveuglait, ils sauraient se rappeler ces sentiments pour oublier, panser leurs plaies et pardonner.

Et avancer ensemble. Comme toujours et à jamais.

Parce que seuls, ils n'étaient que des étoiles perdues, mourantes, dont la lumière s'étiolait ; réunis, ils étaient une constellation, brillante et puissante, à la chaleur plus vive que le brasier de la haine, car elle était assez douce pour faire fondre le plus grand des glacis.


	30. Writober 30 : Acceptation Rejet

Je reviens sur le traité entre Alfred du Wessex et Guthrum (886-890). La date n'est pas certaine, sauf qu'il n'a pu qu'être écrit avant la mort de Guthrum en 890. Le wergeld est le prix du sang versé à la famille en compensation d'un assassinat. Ce traité entend réellement poser les bases d'une accommodation entre les deux populations, même s'il ne prétend pas éviter la guerre (une certaine violence est acceptée comme normale et la vente de chevaux et d'armes n'est pas interdite).  
En 863, une "grande armée" de Danois accostent en Estanglie et prennent rapidement le contrôle d'une bonne partie de l'Angleterre jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred du Wessex n'interrompent leur progression en les repoussant en 871 et en 878. Dans ce traité, il réussit à imposer une frontière sur la Tamise, se rendant maître de la place commerciale qu'était Londres. Mais l'Estanglie est reconnue comme le royaume de Guthrum. Un autre royaume scandinave a été créé au nord, à York, en 866.

* * *

 **Writober 30 : Acceptation / Rejet**

 **Angleterre, avant 890**

Il courrait remarquablement vite pour son jeune âge. Danmörk se demandait d'où il tirait une telle rapidité avec ses courtes jambes. Mais il avait pour lui l'avantage de l'expérience, de l'endurance et de sa position de chasseur.

Le petit représentant des Anglo-Saxons ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Même s'il connaissait le territoire sur le bout des doigts et filait entre deux taillis plus rapidement qu'un lièvre. Il osait parfois tirer une flèche vers son poursuivant que Danmörk éclatait en morceaux avec sa hache, riant de bon cœur devant une telle résistance têtue et acharnée.

Surtout qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il finit par le coincer sur une falaise, dos à la mer et pris au piège.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Les grands yeux verts le regardaient avec une frayeur mâtinée de colère. Son arc tremblait mais se dressait toujours contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? piailla le petit représentant avec un essai avorté de virilité. Il était encore trop jeune pour sortir autre chose qu'une voix aigue et nerveuse. Sans se soucier de la flèche pointée vers son cœur, Danmörk s'accroupit au sol, s'asseyant sur ses talons et se grattant distraitement une oreille.

\- Discuter.

\- Tu me chassais ! s'exclama l'enfant, outré de ce qu'il considérait comme un mensonge éhonté, et Danmörk éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- Parce que tu détalais comme un lapin.

Il n'évita la flèche courroucée qu'en se jetant au sol, sacrifiant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Le petit était vraiment remonté contre lui, il devrait songer à calmer le jeu, avant qu'il n'ose faire appel aux puissances magiques qu'il ne contrôlait qu'à peine ; un sorcier averti était déjà dangereux, mais un enfant qui se déchaînait était pire encore.

Il se rassit donc calmement en posant sa grande hache à côté de lui en un mouvement sciemment théâtral, ne laissant aucune ambigüité à son geste.

\- Je veux vraiment discuter.

Il tapota joyeusement le sol en face de lui, souriant chaleureusement.

\- Allez, viens donc !

L'enfant se rapprocha visiblement à contrecœur, sachant parfaitement qu'il était coincé entre la mer et l'envahisseur. Ses sourcils épais étaient froncés sur un regard assombri de méfiance et une moue boudeuse ornait ses lèvres.

\- Alfred a vaincu ton Guthrum.

Danmörk haussa une épaule. A l'époque, la défaite l'avait particulièrement énervé mais l'eau avait coulé sous le pont en dix ans.

\- L'Estanglie et York appartiennent aux miens. Même ton Alfred a accepté que nous étions désormais des voisins.

Le petit sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes, tremblotant d'une fureur tempétueuse, en perdant même son arc dans son trépignement.

\- Quoi ?! Nous pouvons te flanquer dehors !

Danmörk ricana, s'amusant réellement de la réaction du petit, sans se gêner d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Les tiens comme les miens valent le même wergeld.

\- Vous êtes des païens aux mains recouvertes de sang !

Il ne prit pas même la peine de démentir cette affirmation, fausse dans sa grossière généralisation, car certains des Danois, dont Guthrum, avaient accepté le baptême des Chrétiens.

\- Le commerce est autorisé de part et d'autre de la frontière.

\- Vous n'êtes que des pillards !

Les tremblements intempestifs du petit représentant se transformaient en sanglots refoulés de rage et d'impuissance. Légèrement attendri, Danmörk cessa de se moquer pour tapoter doucement les cheveux de blé trempé, ignorant le mouvement d'humeur qui chassa aussitôt sa main.

\- Et pourtant, nos peuples doivent maintenant cohabiter.

\- Non ! jura férocement le plus jeune. Je vais te chasser de mes terres, envahisseur !

Danmörk évita aisément le coup de poing perdu, une simple diversion, que lui asséna le hargneux représentant des Anglo-Saxons, et le regarda détaler vers le couvert des arbres en riant entre ses dents, amusé par sa fougue, sans réellement penser que son rejet pourrait un jour s'avérer dangereux.


	31. Writober 31 : Intimité Confort

Enfin le dernier texte ! :D Nous sommes sous le POV de Finlande (Suomi), d'où le terme de Ruotsi pour désigner Suède. S'il appelle Danemark et Norvège par les noms de Danmörk et Nóreegr, c'est qu'il vient de les rencontrer, donc n'utilise pas encore de noms finnois. Et Sápmi est le Finnmark déjà cité par ailleurs (les Sames donc).

Ce recueil est désormais terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a fait passer un bon moment de lecture, si vous pouviez laisser des commentaires, j'en serai heureuse ! Discuter avec ses lecteurs est infiniment valorisant et agréable. ^^

* * *

 **Writober 31 : Confort / Intimité**

 **Fin XI** **e** **s, Scanie**

Suomi finissait de rattacher la fibule d'argent qui accrochait la fourrure de loup autour de ses épaules. Non pas qu'il avait véritablement froid, en ce début d'hiver, alors que la lumière du soleil n'avait pas encore cessé de diffuser sa douce chaleur ; il cherchait plutôt à cacher sa nervosité. Il ne s'était jamais autant aventuré vers l'ouest, cheminant plutôt vers le sud-est, le long des Grands Fleuves, ou vers le nord où il aimait discuter avec Sápmi.

Il se disait depuis des jours qu'il aurait peut-être dû défier les neiges septentrionales cette année. Parce que le vent de l'ouest avait charrié son effrayant voisin dans son sillage. Malgré tous les siècles, Suomi peinait à s'habituer à l'aura menaçante qui semblait en permanence entourer Svea, qu'il appelait Ruotsi, encore plus condensée dans ses yeux céruléens que dans sa taille imposante. Le sentiment ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années : l'autre avait grandi, s'était étoffé, avait décuplé ses forces, renforcé son autorité et sa possible violence s'en retrouvait autant multipliée. La férocité de ses hommes n'était plus à prouver, plus célèbre encore que leur sagacité commerciale.

Ruotsi était donc venu le trouver à la fin de l'été pour lui demander de venir passer les premières nuits d'hiver en sa compagnie, et celles de ses bróður ; le mot étranger lui était toujours aussi inhabituel. Il avait évidemment refusé, craignant l'inconnu et l'imprévisible, mais Ruotsi ne s'était pas contenté de son refus net : il était sans cesse revenu. Jour après jour, le retrouvant à chaque fois qu'il se cachait, lui amenant un nouvel argument dès qu'il cherchait à le contrer.

Suomi avait finalement rendu les armes. Nulle voix parmi les esprits de l'avait mis en garde contre cette invitation et même les ancêtres à Tuonela lui avait conseillé d'y répondre. Parce qu'il était mal vu par les peuples voisins de la refuser et qu'il pourrait subir des conséquences désastreuses de son entêtement. Son ressentiment quant à être forcé avait resurgi dans sa dernière joute verbale avec Ruotsi qui, semble-t-il surpris, lui avait assuré qu'il ne craignait rien ; c'était la tristesse de sa voix qui l'avait finalement convaincu.

Et sa curiosité.

Parce qu'après tout, malgré leurs rencontres séculaires, il ne connaissait pas l'univers de Ruotsi. Ni ses terres ou son peuple ni sa famille qui revenait sans cesse dans les maigres brides de phrases qu'il arrivait à lui soutirer lorsqu'ils venaient à se rencontrer. Il n'y avait que Ruotsi le Rous' des Routes de l'Est, qui lui était familier ; mais les Varègues ne descendaient plus les Grands Fleuves depuis que les Rous' étaient gouvernés par une dynastie slave implantée à Kiev.

Alors il avait accepté de le suivre sur ses terres vers l'ouest jusqu'à l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi en Scanie avec ses bróður ; à mi-chemin entre leurs trois territoires. Ce choix rendait bien compte de l'intérêt qu'ils avaient à ne pas s'occuper des affaires des hommes : qu'importe les guerres, les tensions, politiques ou religieuses, rien d'autre ne comptait que d'être réunis et de jouir ensemble de la joie et de la fête. Parce que Ruotsi lui avait promis des mets raffinés à ne plus pouvoir s'en remplir la panse et des chopes à ras bord d'hydromel et de bière.

Car il s'agissait de fêter la fin de la période de stockage pour la Longue Nuit d'Hiver et le retour des bateaux partis en expédition.

\- Suomi ?

La voix grave de Ruotsi le fit sursauter, perdu qu'il était dans ses propres pensées, et il lui sourit d'un air nerveux, tripotant une dernière fois sa fibule pour paraître occupé, plutôt que dispersé par sa pensée errante.

\- Oui, oui. On y va ?

Il dévala la petite colline sur laquelle il s'était arrêté et s'arrêta pour attendre Ruotsi qui le suivait d'un pas plus lent.

\- Plus très loin.

\- Je commence à avoir soif, avoua Suomi, babillant pour camoufler son appréhension. Il paraît que l'hydromel de ton peuple est une boisson exquise. Qu'elle aurait été offerte par vos dieux.

\- Kvasir, acquiesça doucement Ruotsi, l'œil soudainement plus sombre, fixé sur un point invisible devant eux. Il ne put qu'interpréter son silence que comme sa désolation à la conversion de Danmörk et Nóreegr, s'il se souvenait bien du nom de ses bróður, au christianisme ; il laissa la conversation mourir sur cet épais non-dit, ne désirant pas agiter un couteau dans une plaie dont la cicatrisation était loin d'être commencée.

Il sut qu'ils étaient arrivés sans que son guide ne se manifeste. Une immense clameur leur parvint des sous-bois, un cri de joie d'une puissance qui fit trembler les arbres et tomber la neige qui recouvrait déjà leurs ramures, et un adolescent aux cheveux ébouriffés en déboula pour se précipiter vers eux.

\- Tu es enfin là, Svea ! Et pas seul. T'as vraiment réussi à le ramener ?

Il riait ouvertement du regard sombre que Ruotsi faisait peser sur lui, sans sembler s'en soucier, paraissant même rechercher à le déclencher.

\- Danmörk, gronda Ruotsi mais ce n'était pas un son prédateur et dangereux, seulement une bouderie habituée à de telles frasques. Suomi les regardait avec des yeux ronds : il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un agir avec autant de familiarité envers Ruotsi. Danmörk lui sourit de toutes ses dents, un éclat pourtant dangereux et possessif perceptible au fond de ses yeux bleus ; le message était clair : s'il s'avérait blesser Ruotsi d'une manière ou d'une autre, son voisin ne serait pas le seul sur lequel il faudrait compter pour des représailles.

\- On rencontre enfin le fameux Suomi.

\- Danmörk.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui, il est réellement fameux.

Danmörk le regarda avec un air de connivence.

\- Parce que Svea ne parle pas beaucoup habituellement.

\- Danmörk !

Le cri de Ruotsi fut aussi puissant qu'inattendu et il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper. Il était encore trop tendu par l'inconnu de la situation et l'étrange comportement de Danmörk ne l'aidait pas. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs répondu à la remontrance de Ruotsi en éclatant d'un rire franc, n'ayant absolument rien à faire du regard noir ou des joues rouges de la victime de ses taquineries.

La spatule qui s'abattit sur son crâne eut, elle, le mérite de lui clouer le bec.

\- Laisse donc Svea tranquille, Danmörk, dit calmement une troisième personne, ignorant complètement ses gémissements de souris. Plus petit et fin, il pourrait sembler moins dangereux, mais il était en réalité entouré d'une aura infiniment puissante. Suomi savait reconnaître un magicien quand il en croisait un, et celui-ci brillait littéralement de pouvoir et de mystère. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, sorcier jaugeant le chaman, et se saluèrent finalement d'un chaleureux sourire.

\- Je suis Nóreegr. Enchanté de rencontrer enfin le fameux Suomi.

Ruotsi s'étrangla en arrière-plan, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que la taquinerie de Danmörk soit reprise par Nóreegr. Suomi rit doucement, comprenant qu'ils n'exagéraient pas.

\- Et je rencontre enfin les fameux bróður de Ruotsi.

\- Oh, c'est adorable, nous manquons à Svea ! s'exclama aussitôt Danmörk. Il avait déjà oublié le coup qu'il avait pris et repartait à la charge pour soutirer un énième soupir.

\- Danmörk…

\- Et il a même un surnom !

La spatule de Nóreegr vint dangereusement danser devant son nez.

\- Suffit. Ou je te prive d'hydromel.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, souffla Danmörk d'une voix blanche. Nóreegr renifla avec un petit air condescendant :

\- Tu es assez pénible sobre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai envie de te supporter ivre.

\- Et chantant ivre.

\- Absolument une gageure, Sve.

Danmörk leur dédia une magnifique moue enfantine, croisant les bras.

\- Vous êtes méchant avec moi. Je suis pourtant votre aîné.

Ils reniflèrent tous les deux, synchrones, et Nóreegr se tourna vers lui :

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il fut aussitôt la proie de trois paires de yeux attentives. Ceux de Danmörk étaient presque suppliants mais Suomi se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Ils avaient réussi à le mettre à l'aise avec leurs pitreries amicales.

\- Je croyais qu'il était le plus jeune, chantonna-t-il gaiement. Nóreegr lança un regard significatif vers Danmörk qui gémissait pathétiquement à son jugement. Et alors, Ruotsi _rit_. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, même s'il souriait parfois en sa présence. Une grande partie de sa dangerosité partait en fumée lorsqu'il riait tellement le son était aussi doux que le carillon d'un oiseau.

Une petite voix affolée coupa court à ses réflexions alors qu'un enfant aux cheveux pâles, parmi lesquels était lové un petit oiseau noir au bec jaune et orange, se jetait dans les jambes de Nóreegr.

\- Stori bróðir ! Le renne a disparu !

Le plus vieux se figea, l'expression à mi-chemin entre la panique et la gêne, les yeux fixés sur la spatule qu'il tenait toujours ; il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner où se trouvait l'animal et qu'une telle réponse ne conviendrait pas à l'enfant aux yeux remplis de larme.

Danmörk vint rapidement au secours de Nóreegr :

\- Le renne est parti retrouver sa famille, ĺs !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Evidemment que c'est vrai. Il doit galoper dans un endroit merveilleux, désormais.

L'enfant ne semblait pas réellement convaincu mais la voix de son aîné portait assez d'accents de vérité pour qu'il acquiesce faiblement. Il reporta son regard sur son frère duquel il tira les chausses, soudainement impatient :

\- J'ai faim !

\- J'arrive, répondit simplement Nóreegr en l'attrapant de son bras libre pour le porter à sa taille, embrassant le front recouvert de cheveux au passage, aussi doux et chaleureux qu'une mère avec son enfant. Le petit enserra ses bras autour de son cou, s'installa dans la fourrure qui drapait les épaules de son aîné, parfaitement placé pour détailler l'inconnu au milieu de ses frères.

Suomi sourit aux yeux violets qui le dévisageaient avec inquiétude et crainte et agita amicalement sa main. ĺsland le pointa du doigt :

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Suomi, lui dit son frère. Son regard impassible le transperça alors d'un éclat dangereux qui lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale, un avertissement d'un sort terrible s'il devenait un quelconque problème pour la sécurité d'ĺsland. L'instant passa en une seconde, personne ne sembla même s'en rendre compte, et Suomi se demanda s'il n'avait pas été victime d'un sortilège du puissant magicien. Il était de nouveau affable mais l'aura de férocité qui l'entourait n'avait pas disparu.

\- _Le_ Suomi de Svea, tu sais ? insista Danmörk avec un sourire taquin. ĺsland écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant à demi la bouche, le questionnant rapidement :

\- Tu as vu les hommes de l'Est ?

\- Oui, mais pas aussi loin que Ruotsi.

\- Il m'a raconté que, très loin, ils ont des chevaux-pas-des-chevaux avec des bosses sur le dos pour ne pas avoir soif.

Des pouffements de rire secouèrent les quatre adolescents et l'enfant se renfrogna en gonflant ses joues.

\- Svea ! Dis-leur.

\- Des chameaux, ĺs, répondit Ruotsi en camouflant son rire derrière sa main. Son visage était détendu et ses yeux moins effrayants que par ailleurs, même s'il gardait cet air sombre qui intimidait tellement son entourage.

\- C'est presque pareil.

\- Son argument se tient ! le défendit Danmörk. Il se rapprocha de Nóreegr pour récupérer l'enfant, libérant ainsi son bróðir qui retourna derechef à son chaudron, leur indiquant de se dépêcher de le rejoindre. Alors qu'il le montait sur ses épaules, ĺsland lui talocha le nez au passage, le faisant grogner de surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que Stori bróðir m'a dit que tu es Imbécile quand tu embêtes Sve et qu'il faut te punir quand tu es Imbécile.

\- Nór ! Qu'est-ce que tu apprends à cet enfant ?

\- Les bases nécessaires pour survivre à la présence d'Imbécile.

Danmörk se retourna vers eux, en fin de marche, le visage suppliant.

\- Sve ! Aide-moi.

\- Mmh.

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Mmh.

Le rire de Nóreegr était faible mais réellement amusé.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Sve.

Ils venaient de rejoindre le petit campement que les Scandinaves avaient monté entre les arbres. Danmörk déposa ĺsland au sol avant de leur tourner sciemment le dos, clamant haut et fort qu'il était infiniment attristé de cette triste coalition contre lui ; il ne put rester à l'écart plus de quelques minutes, malgré le silence persistant à sa déclaration, attiré par son envie de présence ou par la faim, il ne le savait trop. Ruotsi n'avait pas menti : il y avait réellement une montagne de nourriture et de boissons et Suomi sourit lui chaleureusement, les yeux pétillants d'envie. L'intimité affichée par cette petite famille avait anéanti ses craintes et il pouvait désormais jouir du confort qui lui était offert.

Le sourire que Ruotsi lui dédia était empreint d'une telle douceur, qui réussit à atteindre les yeux froids, qu'il trébucha dans le vide, le cœur battant et les joues en feu.


End file.
